Pokémon Red, Green and Blue
by Wholock87
Summary: Ash Ketchum es un entrenador primerizo que iniciara su viaje a través de Kanto para cumplir sus sueños al mismo tiempo que lo hacen sus rivales y amigos de la infancia. Muchas cosas sucederán en su viaje pero no todo es color de rosa pues en ese mundo exi
1. Chapter 1

En el mundo en que se vive suceden muchas cosas extrañas y maravillosas, una de ellas pueden ser algún que otro fenómeno climático o también las maravillas que se pueden apreciar en una puesta de sol o el misterio que encierra el manto nocturno en el planeta llegada una cierta hora. Todo el mundo está envuelto en un halo de misterio, en especial unas ciertas criaturas que coexisten juntos con nosotros, los pokémon.

Los pokémon coexisten con los humanos desde los tiempos ancestrales, se podría decir que antiguamente los humanos y los pokémon luchaban entre sí por "el dominio de la tierra por la raza más fuerte" pero pasaron los siglos y tanto humano como pokémon aprendieron a relacionarse y a vivir en armonía mutuamente ayudándose en todo lo que se necesitaba para poder progresar en el avance de las diferentes culturas repartidas a través del mundo.

Como ya se dijo antes, los pokémon son criaturas que coexisten con los seres humanos y estos viven en el cielo, tierra y mar repartidos libremente por todo el globo. Algunas personas crían como macotas a los pokémon, disfrutando de su compañía y creando lazos de una fuerte amistad con ellos; pero otros, usan a los pokémon para que luchen entre ellos y eso es porque está en la misma naturaleza de ellos luchar y demostrar quién es el más fuerte de una forma competitiva creándose así torneos a nivel mundial en la que las personas llamadas entrenadores son los que sacan a relucir el máximo potencial en batallas de cada uno de sus pokémon; otros, deciden sacar a relucir la elegancia de sus pokémon en los llamados concursos pokémon en la que las personas encargadas del entrenamiento pokémon ya no son los entrenadores si no son llamados coordinadores.

En conclusión, ya sean entrenadores, coordinadores o simplemente personas que usen a los pokémon como mascotas; los humanos y los pokémon formaron una gran amistad en la que se puede ver el fuerte lazo que los une con todo lo que está sucediendo en el mundo actualmente.

Como se dijo, existen coordinadores y entrenadores, pero esta historia será la de un entrenador, y no cualquier entrenador, sino de un entrenador primerizo. Estamos hablando de Ash Ketchum quien es un joven de trece años que vive en pueblo Paleta ubicado dentro de la región Kanto.

El sueño de Ash es convertirse en un maestro campeón, y para eso, su primer paso es ganar la liga pokémon en Kanto convirtiéndose de esa forma en campeón de Kanto. Este día es un día muy especial para Ash pues, a pesar que es de noche, era la víspera del día en el que podrá recibir su pokémon inicial por parte del profesor Oak para que de esa forma pueda salir de viaje por la región e intentar cumplir la primera parte de su sueño.

Ash estaba en su dormitorio bien prendido de la televisión, estaban dando una batalla entre un gengar y un nidorino -¡prepárense pues muy pronto iré y los derrotare!- exclamo Ash al ver a los entrenadores que participaban en aquella batalla televisada.

Ash, en ese momento, vestía un chaleco azul con mangas y cuello, una camisa negra por dentro, pantalones azules y zapatos negros con blanco. Al mismo tiempo que veía la televisión, se estaba poniendo sus guantes verdes -¡yo seré el siguiente maestro campeón!- exclamaba el muchacho al mismo tiempo que se ponía una gorra de color rojo con blanco que tenía un símbolo de la expo oficial de la liga pokémon color verde. Ash cogió un despertador en forma de voltorb como si de una pokéball se tratase -¡yo seré un maestro…!- dijo Ash con emoción, pero para su desgracia no termino su frase pues una voz femenina le hiso asustarse -¡Ash!- dijo aquella voz haciendo que Ash lanzara el despertador directo hacia una mujer castaña quien con mucha facilidad cogió aquel aparato para luego abrir y enseñarle al joven la hora.

-¡son las once de la noche, es muy tarde así que mejor vete a dormir!- dijo aquella mujer castaña a modo de regañadientes hacia el niño.

-pero mamá, mañana inicio mi viaje y no puedo dormir- dijo Ash quien se había caído al suelo por el susto

Aquella mujer castaña es la madre de Ash quien respondía bajo el nombre de Delia Ketchum, se le veía en el rostro que estaba algo enfadada con su hijo debido a lo tarde que era y este aún seguía despierto. Delia cogió el control de la televisión mientras empezó a cambiar de canales -si no puedes dormir, entonces estudia pues deberías de estar preparándote- dijo Delia mientras ponía el canal de investigación pokémon en la que el profesor Oak hablaba sobre las debilidades y fortalezas de tipo de cada uno de los tipos existentes y clasificados por el momento.

-¡y te duermes cuando eso termine!- dijo Delia mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo.

-de acuerdo- respondió Ash mientras observaba concentrado la televisión.

De esa forma pasaron unas cuantas horas, ya eran las tres de la mañana y Ash recién se había metido a la cama. En ese momento, Ash estaba teniendo un sueño -bulbasaur, charmander y squirtle- decía el joven entre sueños -cuál de todos escogeré- siguió hablando. En ese momento, Ash estaba teniendo un sueño en la que tenía en su poder todas las medallas de Kanto al mismo tiempo que estaba siendo acompañado por bulbasaur, charmander y squirtle.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban al tranquilo pueblo Paleta, Delia había salido de su casa directo al mercado para poder comprarle a su hijo varias provisiones que usara durante su viaje. Ash se estaba despertando, el estiro su mano para coger el reloj despertador y ver la hora -¡me olvide programarlo, ya es muy tarde!- dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía una toalla para tomar una ducha rápida.

Ash estaba con el pantalón y la camisa puestos, cogió sus zapatos y su chaleco para poder irse corriendo -¡casi se me olvida!- dijo mientras cogía una foto que estaba en su escritorio para luego metérsela a los bolsillos. Ash estaba literalmente terminándose de cambiar por el camino hacia el laboratorio, él corría y se ponía los zapatos cosa que le provoco que se tropezara muchas veces durante el camino. Pero luego de muchas caídas, tropiezos y golpes, logro llegar sin problemas al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Ash tocaba la puerta con desesperación, en su cara se le veía lo cansado que estaba por haber corrido durante todo el trayecto y si bien su casa está cerca del laboratorio, lo cansado fue terminar de cambiarse por el camino.

-bien, veo que decidiste venir- dijo un hombre de aspecto mayor quien abría la puerta.

Ash solo puso una sonrisa -profesor Oak, ¿dónde está mi pokémon?- dijo mientras se imaginaba tener a uno de los tres pokémon iniciales en mano.

-¿tu pokémon?

-¡sí, estoy listo!

-bueno… el asunto es que ya no hay pokémon

-¡¿que?!- exclamo Ash totalmente sorprendido -¡¿cómo que ya no hay pokémon?!- continuo mientras ponía una expresión de como si le hubiesen tirado un baldazo de agua helada.

-es muy tarde, ¿qué esperabas?

-pero… pero… ¿y Gary… y Leaf…?

-ellos te estaban esperando, como nunca llegaste se aburrieron y escogieron su pokémon, tuvieron una batalla en las afueras del laboratorio y se fueron a su viaje. Luego llego otro chico queriendo un pokémon, como pensé que ya no vendrías, se lo di a él el último que quedaba

Ash se desilusiono, sintió que su mundo se le vino abajo y puso una expresión de mucha tristeza. El profesor Oak vio eso y lo dejo conmovido -bueno… todavía queda uno, pero…- dijo el señor pero no pudo terminar debido a que Ash se apresuró en hablar -¡profesor, yo lo quiero!- dijo con mucha determinación.

El profesor Oak conocía muy bien a Ash ya que siempre fue el amigo y rival de su nieto Gary, y la verdad que le conmovía al ver que su nieto y la amiga de ellos se fueran de viaje con un pokémon entregado por él al mismo tiempo dejando a Ash fuera, así que decidió darle el pokémon que capturo esa misma mañana mientras que protegía a un niño que se aventuró a las afueras del pueblo sin ningún pokémon que lo acompañase.

-tengo que advertirte que hay un problema con este último- decía Oak mientras sostenía en una mano la pokéball

-¡yo debo de tener un pokémon!- decía Ash con mucha determinación

-bueno… en ese caso…- decía Oak mientras le entregaba a Ash la pokéball

Ash acepto la pokéball de la que se abrió y de su interior se materializo un pokémon en el escritorio del lugar. Aquel pokémon tenía un aspecto de roedor, tenía largas orejas y unos cachetes de color rojo, pero lo más curioso es su color amarillo que está presente en todo su cuerpo -pikachu- decía el pokémon mientras miraba a Ash y al profesor Oak.

-su nombre es pikachu- dijo Oak

-woah es muy lindo y es el mejor pokémon de todos- dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a pikachu, pero lo que no se dio cuenta ni él ni el profesor Oak era que pikachu puso una mirada como si estuviera enojado -pika- dijo el roedor para luego empezar a electrocutar a Ash al mismo tiempo que Oak solo le decía que a pikachu también se le conocía como roedor eléctrico.

Pikachu dejo de electrocutar a Ash, el muchacho estaba que temblaba. Oak cogió cinco esferas metálicas de color rojo y blanco, y también una especie de libro rojo pero con aspecto metálico y por su forma se le veía que era un aparato electrónico -aquí tienes tus cinco pokéball y también una pokédex- dijo Oak mientras le alcanzaba a Ash dichos objetos. Ash empezó a querer coger los objetos al mismo tiempo que Oak le iba explicaría la función de dichos objetos, pero pikachu volvió a usar su poder eléctrico haciendo que Ash y Oak sean electrocutados.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que Ash, pikachu y el profesor Oak estaban ya afuera del laboratorio, pero al salir encontraron a una mujer castaña quien tenía una mochila verde en sus manos -¿mamá?- dijo Ash al ver que la castaña era su madre

-Ash, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, por fin vas a realizar tu sueño de realizar el entrenamiento pokémon- decía la señora al mismo tiempo que su voz empezaba a quebrarse -pero sabes mi amor… voy a extrañarte mucho- dijo la señora mientras que unas lágrimas se le salían de los ojos.

La señora en ese momento estaba conmovida, veía como su hijo estaba creciendo y se iría de viaje por la región para que de esa forma se vaya formando como persona. Delia le entrego a Ash su mochila, el chico acepta y se la pone, pero en eso Delia ve al roedor que estaba parado al lado de Ash -¿ese es tu pokémon?- pregunto Delia

-sí, es pikachu

-vaya pero que lindo, pero, ¿no se supone que los pokémon deben de estar dentro de sus pokéball?

Ash saco la pokéball de pikachu, este la lanzo hacia el roedor pero este uso su cola y se lo devolvió a Ash. El joven volvió a lanzarle la pokéball pero pikachu nuevamente usaba su cola para devolvérsela a Ash -pero que lindo, ya se hicieron muy buenos amigos- dijo Delia al pensar que Ash y pikachu estaban jugando -sí, así es, pikachu y yo somos los mejores amigos- dijo Ash para que a continuación pikachu vuelva a lanzar una potente descarga rostizando a Delia, Ash y a Oak.

Pasaron dos horas aproximadamente en la que Ash había hecho de todo para que pikachu intente seguirle el paso sin la pokéball pues este se negaba a entrar en dicha esfera, en vista que pikachu no obedecía las ordenes de Ash y si intentaba cargarlo le daba una descarga, Ash tuvo que amarrarlo a un lazo y llevárselo arrastrando mientras estaba con unos guantes de hule para que la electricidad de pikachu no le afecte. A pesar de que Ash se lo llevaba arrastrando, pikachu estaba con una cara de inconformidad como si quisiera estar en otro lugar muy lejos en lugar de estar con Ash.

-pikachu, ¿vas a estar así todo el camino?- pregunto Ash quien dejaba de arrastrarlo -¿es por qué yo no te agrado?- volvió a preguntar Ash -pi- respondió el roedor mientras asentía con la cabeza. Ash siguió preguntándole a pikachu sobre porque no le agradaba pero este ni caso le hacía -no lo entiendo, eres un pokémon y deberías de estar actuando como tal. Así que metete en tu pokéball- dijo Ash mientras recordaba que hace unas semanas el profesor Oak le dijo que los pokémon deben estar dentro de unas pokéball "pero hay excepciones en la que algunos odian estar dentro de las pokéball" fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Oak ese día, cosa que Ash recién estaba recordando.

-se me había olvidado eso último… bueno, en ese caso dejare de arrastrarte y también dejare esto- decía Ash mientras desamarraba a pikachu y también se sacaba los guantes de hule. Ash intento acariciar a pikachu, pero este le dio la espalda ignorándolo por completo.

En eso, un pequeño pidgey apareció mientras picoteaba el suelo. Ash quedo emocionado al ver al ave, Ash saco la pokédex y esta empezó a arrojarle los datos del pokémon -¡bien pikachu, a por pidgey!- dijo Ash pero pikachu solo lo ignoro dándole la espalda -¿acaso nunca vas a obedecerme?- pregunto Ash, cosa que pikachu solo respondió diciendo –chu

-¿por qué no?- pregunto Ash

Pikachu solo se fue corriendo hacia un árbol y lo trepo hasta las ramas, bostezo y se hecho a descansar -¡muy bien ya te entendí, no necesito tu ayuda para capturar a pidgey y tampoco la necesito, atrapare a ese pokémon yo solo!- dijo Ash quien se había enojado por el comportamiento del roedor.

Ash saco una de sus pokéball de su cinturón, Ash estaba muy decidido y muy determinado en la captura de pidgey. Ash se volteo la gorra y con mucha fuerza lanzo la pokéball directo hacia pidgey atrapándolo en el instante, Ash empezó a saltar de la emoción, pero su emoción se fue cuando pidgey se liberó de la pokéball como si nada.

Pikachu solo se empezó a reír por la forma en como pidgey huyo cosa que molesto a Ash. El muchacho solo miro su mochila y entonces tuvo una idea. Ash estaba con la camisa de su pijama pues estaba con la idea de atrapar a pidgey usando su camisa como si de una red se tratase, grave error, Ash salió volando por los aires por intentar hacer eso y pikachu se volvía a reír por la forma en que un pequeño pidgey estaba desmoralizando y humillando a Ash.

Ash estaba totalmente frustrado, el vio como una pequeña bandada de pidgey aparecían por los alrededores, así que en su frustración cogió una piedrita y se las lanzo para intentar noquearlos. Los pidgey tomaron vuelo y esquivaron la piedra dejando a Ash mas frustrado aun, y para variar, pikachu se seguía riendo de la mala suerte de Ash.

Ash intentó calmarse, en eso, vio una sombra que parecía la de un pidgey -¡no te me escaparas!- dijo Ash mientras lanzaba otra piedrita. La sombra del ave empezó a aclararse, no era un pidgey así que Ash intento ver en la pokédex de qué pokémon se trataba -¿spearow?- dijo Ash al identificar al pokémon con la pokédex.

El spearow estaba totalmente furioso, él se lanzó a atacar a Ash pero este esquivo el ataque por suerte. El ave alzo vuelo y vio a pikachu quien estaba en las ramas, el ave se fue directo hacia pikachu con la intención de atacarlo "algunos pokémon salvajes odian a los pokémon de entrenadores" esas fueron las palabras del profesor Oak que pasaron por la mente de Ash en ese momento -¡pikachu resiste!- dijo Ash mientras pensaba en cómo salvar al roedor.

Pikachu estaba que colgaba de las ramas, el roedor ataco a spearow usando una descarga eléctrica dejando al ave en mal estado -¡bien hecho pikachu!- dijo Ash mientras pikachu bajaba del árbol.

El spearow estaba totalmente furioso y adolorido, el ave empezó a hacer gritos dejando a Ash y a pikachu totalmente confundidos, una gran bandada de spearow apareció en el lugar con la intención de atacar a ambos en venganza por haber atacado a su compañero -que te parece si empezamos a correr- dijo Ash a lo que pikachu solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ash y pikachu estaban corriendo por sus vidas al mismo tiempo que los spearow los perseguían con una enorme ira. Algunos miembros de la bandada ya se estaban acercando a Ash -¡no te preocupes pikachu, no importa como pero te salvare!- dijo el muchacho a lo que pikachu solo acelero el paso -¡no corras adelante, te dije que te prote…!- Ash no pudo terminar pues unos spearow empezaron a picotearlo, pero esa cantidad era muy poca para los spearow que empezaron a picotear a pikachu.

Pikachu estaba muy adolorido, este uso una pequeña descarga que ahuyento por unos segundos a los spearow y fue en ese breve lapso de tiempo en el que Ash tomo a pikachu en brazos y se siguió corriendo para intentar perder a los furiosos spearow.

Ash llego a un pequeño acantilado en la que había una catarata que conectaba a un rio, Ash no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó hacia el rio. La fuerte corriente empezó a arrastrarlo a él y a pikachu, Ash pensó que ya había perdido a los spearow.

En un lugar relativamente cercano, se encontraba una joven de cabellos anaranjados que se encontraba pescando. Ella vestía una blusa de color amarillo con unos shorts, también unas zapatillas y su corto cabello estaba amarrado con una cola. Ella esperaba pacientemente a que piquen la carnada de la caña de pescar, y de la nada esta empezó a moverse y a agitarse con fuerza -¡ya pico uno… muy bien y parece ser uno muy grande!- dijo mientras jalaba de la caña.

La joven jalo con fuerza la caña de pescar, pero para su sorpresa, no era un pokémon de tipo agua, si no que era un chico quien tenía a un pikachu en brazos. La joven se asustó al verlos y se fue rápidamente a ver si podía hacer algo -¡¿estás bien?!- pregunto la chica muy preocupada.

-si estoy bien- respondió Ash, cosa que le hiso ganarse una fuerte cachetada por parte de la joven

-¡tú no, mira lo que le hiciste al pobre!- dijo la chica al demostrar que estaba más preocupada por pikachu que e Ash -¿está respirando?- pregunto preocupada

-pues no se

-¡no te quedes allí, necesita ir a un centro pokémon cuanto antes!

Ash le pregunto a la chica sobre el centro pokémon más cercano –en ciudad Verde- respondió mientras señalaba una dirección con su mano. La bandada de spearow volvió a aparecer, Ash se asustó y se fue corriendo pero entonces vio una bicicleta estacionada cerca de un árbol.

Ash se acercó a la bicicleta y coloco a un debilitado pikachu en la canasta -¡oye esa es mi bicicleta!- dijo la chica a lo que Ash solo se subió en ella y empezó a pedalear -¡te la devolveré la próxima vez que te encuentre!- grito Ash mientras se alejaba.

Los spearow empezaron a volver a seguirlos al mismo tiempo que el clima empezó a cambiar para tornarse a uno oscuro al mismo tiempo que varias gotas de agua empezaban a caer -¡resiste un poco pikachu, estamos a punto de llegar!- decía Ash a un debilitado pikachu quien aún estaba consciente de lo que pasaba.

La lluvia se tornó muy fuerte al mismo tiempo que varios rayos empezaron a caer. Ash pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía, pero lamentablemente llego a un desnivel que provoco que Ash y pikachu cayeran bruscamente y sean lanzados hacia la tierra dándoles un fuerte golpe. Los spearow estaban acercándose, Ash miro a pikachu quien estaba muy débil y cansado, Ash tomo todas sus fuerzas y se acercó a pikachu -pikachu- dijo mientras sacaba una pokéball -entra aquí, yo sé que no te gusta estar dentro pero quizás te salves de esta forma- dijo Ash mientras le acercaba la pokéball y al mismo tiempo que los spearow ya estaban demasiado cerca de ellos -pikachu por favor, entra… y después amigo, y después solo confía en mi- dijo Ash mientras ponía la pokéball al lado de pikachu.

La bandada de spearow apareció, Ash solo se paró y se puso delante de pikachu levantando los brazos con la intención de que ninguna de las aves lo llegase a tocar -spearow saben quién soy yo, soy Ash de pueblo Paleta y estoy destinado a ser el siguiente maestro campeón y no seré derrotado por alguien como ustedes- dijo Ash con determinación mientras que pikachu solo escuchaba lo que decía Ash -¡voy a capturarlos y a vencerlos a todos! ¡me escucharon!- esas palabras hicieron que los spearow se lanzaran hacia el para poder atacarlo.

Pikachu veía como Ash estaba dispuesto a defenderlo a pesar de lo mal que lo trato, en ese momento pikachu entendió que Ash solo quería ser su amigo y fue en ese momento que dejo al lado todo su orgullo y se lanzó hacia los spearow -¡pikachu no!- grito Ash al ver a pikachu quien se lanzaba hacia los spearow. Los spearow empezaron a rodear a pikachu pero entonces fue que un rayo golpeo al roedor haciendo que su poder eléctrico aumentase considerablemente, pikachu uso un potente trueno que se extendió por el lugar dejando noqueados a los spearow, dejando totalmente golpeado a Ash y rostizando la bicicleta que había tomado prestada.

Pasaron unos minutos, Ash estaba en el suelo tirado mientras tenía a pikachu a su lado que también estaba cansado -vaya que lo venciste- dijo Ash mientras acariciaba a pikachu -pika- respondió el pokémon quien recién había aceptado a Ash como su amigo.

La lluvia había cesado así que Ash tomo a pikachu en sus brazos y empezó a caminar, camino y camino mientras que pikachu estaba que quería dormir por el cansancio. Fue que luego de unas tres horas de caminata que Ash vio la ciudad Verde que sería el lugar en donde pikachu recibiría atención en el centro pokémon.

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Ash estaba corriendo como nunca, el muchacho estaba con pikachu en brazos y la razón del porque está corriendo era para llegar al centro pokémon lo más rápido posible y que pikachu recupere todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de ciudad Verde se encontraba una caseta policial en la que una oficial de cabello azul y traje del mismo color estaba leyendo unos documentos relacionados con una mafia que últimamente estaba haciendo muchos actos delictivos con frecuencia -ojala no vengan a ciudad Verde- decía mientras leía los informes. Estaba ya por anochecer, la oficial miro hacia el horizonte y vio a un muchacho quien corría mientras llevaba a un pikachu en brazos -¡oye tú!- dijo la oficial mientras salía para poder llamar la atención de Ash.

-¡¿qué sucede, estoy muy apurado?!

-¡¿por qué estas llevando a ese pikachu en brazos?!

-¡es mi pokémon y está debilitado!

-oh vaya- dijo la oficial al escuchar eso -lo que pasa es que estamos en alerta pues un grupo de delincuentes están robando pokémon, pensé que te lo robaste- dijo la oficial intentando arreglar la situación

-¡pues pikachu es mi pokémon, yo nunca robaría pokémon de otras personas!

-de acuerdo te creo, solo enséñame tu identificación y podrás irte

Ash estaba fastidiado pues quería irse lo más pronto posible al centro pokémon, el busco en sus bolsillos pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo y también recordó algo -¡me olvide mi identificación!- dijo Ash quien estaba totalmente asustado. La oficial quedo un poco impresionada, a parte que empezó a dudar del chico si en verdad no había robado a pikachu -en ese caso creo que…- la oficial no pudo terminar de decir su frase pues ella vio como Ash sacaba un aparato electrónico de color rojo -¿una pokédex?- dijo la oficial impresionada -eres el tercer chico que veo con una pokédex en todo el día, que raro, pues pensé que las pokédex solo se les daba a entrenadores experimentados- dijo la oficial.

-es que yo conozco al profesor Oak, él me le dio, y de seguro a los otros chicos que vio en la mañana fueron un castaño de ojos marrones y otra castaña de ojos verdes- dijo Ash pues sabía que con eso la oficial creería en su versión y que no robo a pikachu como ella empezaba a pensar.

-pues sí, tienes razón, ¿son tus amigos?

-¡si, el profesor Oak nos dio a cada uno una pokédex para ayudarlo en el registro de los pokémon mientras vamos de viaje!

-de acuerdo, ahora si te creo por completo, ven conmigo que te llevare al centro pokémon

La oficial llevo a Ash a una cochera que estaba en la caseta de la cual saco una motocicleta -sujétate bien- dijo la oficial mientras arranco directo al centro pokémon. Paso muy poco tiempo, la oficial encendió la sirena y de esa forma fue que rápidamente llegaron al centro pokémon, que por cierto entro con motocicleta y todo a la recepción -¡maldita sea Jenny! ¡¿por qué siempre tienes que entrar así siempre?!- dijo la enfermera quien llevaba el cabello rosado y estaba acompañada por un chansey -¡lo siento pero esto es una emergencia enfermera Joy!- dijo la oficial mientras señalaba a Ash -mi pikachu está muy mal, por favor ayuda- decía Ash quien cargaba a pikachu.

La enfermera Joy no lo pensó dos veces, ella ordeno a chansey que trajera una camilla y pusieron a pikachu en ella para luego entrar en la sala de emergencias -¡quiero ir!- dijo Ash -lo siento pero no puedes, mejor espera hasta que salgamos- dijo Joy señalando un sofá para que Ash se ponga a esperar.

Pasaron varios minutos, la oficial Jenny ya se había ido y Ash miraba el techo del centro pokémon, se le notaba muy preocupado. Ash desvió la mirada y vio una gran cantidad de videoteléfonos -creo que llamare a mamá- dijo mientras se acercaba a uno y empezaba a marcar a su casa.

Dentro de la residencia Ketchum, Delia estaba en bata al mismo tiempo que se secaba el cabello pues había salido de tomar un baño caliente. El videoteléfono de su dormitorio empieza a sonar y ella responde bajo la modalidad de solo audio y no video -hola, esta es la residencia Ketchum- decía Delia mientras terminaba se secarse el cabello -hola mamá- dijo la otra voz detrás de la otra línea. Delia se emocionó al saber que era su hijo, así que rápidamente activo la opción de video para poder ver a su Ash.

-¡hola hijo! ¡¿Cómo te encuentras?!- decía la señora muy emocionada -¿Dónde estás Ash?- pregunto para saber el paradero de su hijo

-en el centro pokémon de ciudad Verde

-¡ya estás en ciudad Verde, eso es increíble!- dijo la señora estando totalmente emocionada, pero entonces noto que su hijo tenía un aspecto de estar cansado y triste -¿qué te sucede?- pregunto Delia a lo que Ash le conto sobre el incidente con los spearow y de cómo es que pikachu cayo grave.

-Ash no te desanimes, lo harás muy bien. Hijo, estas creciendo justo ante mis ojos y abriendo las alas para volar como un spearow

-pues yo me siento como un pidgey caído

-¡Ash no te permitiré que hables así, debes tener confianza pues tú puedes hacer lo que te propongas! ¿has entendido?

-si

-muy bien

-¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-claro hijo, el que quieras

-deje olvidada mi identificación en la casa, ¿me la mandas?

-vaya que nunca cambiaras- dijo Delia quien se reía por la forma en como su hijo se olvidó algo importante el primer día -de acuerdo, en un rato la envió y mañana debería de estar en ciudad Verde- dijo Delia mientras se imaginaba el lugar en el que estaría la identificación

-gracias mamá

-de acuerdo, me tengo que ir así que buenas noches hijo. Te quiero

-yo también mamá, adiós

La llamada termino y Ash regreso al sofá mientras esperaba a que la enfermera Joy salga junto con pikachu. Ash miro los alrededores y vio varios cuadros de distintos pokémon que veía por primera vez en su vida -¿y este quién es?- dijo mientras veía la pintura de una majestuosa ave. Ash estaba concentrado viendo la pintura, pero su concentración se cortó al escuchar cómo era que llamaban por el videoteléfono. Ash vio que nadie estaba cerca, así que se le ocurrió por contestar -hola, soy Ash Ketchum, ¿quién habla?- dijo Ash mientras esperaba respuesta -¡Ash, es increíble que seas tú!- dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea

-¡profesor Oak!- dijo Ash al reconocer la voz al mismo tiempo que presionaba el botón para poder ver al hombre en video

-acabo de hablar con tu madre ¡¿cómo pudiste olvidar tu identificación?!

-no lo sé, solo sucedió

-muy bien… bueno, me sorprende que llegues a ciudad Verde. Lo admito, cuando saliste tuve mis dudas sobre si podrías manejar a pikachu ¡Gary dijo que no tendrías ni un solo pokémon cuando llegaras a ciudad Verde! ¡le aposte un millón de dólares a que se equivocaba!

-bueno…- empezó a decir Ash mientras que se avergonzaba un poco pues el profesor esperaba buenos resultados de él -el dinero no lo es todo- esas palabras dejaron a Oak deprimido pues ahora le debía una fuerte cantidad de dinero a su nieto.

Pasaron los minutos, Oak ya hace un buen tiempo que había dejado de hablar con Ash y este último estaba en el sofá esperando a que pikachu saliera de emergencias. La puerta de emergencias se abrió, la enfermera Joy estaba con una camilla en la que se encontraba pikachu rebozando de energía -¡pikachu!- dijo Ash quien de la emoción se acercó a su pokémon inicial. Pikachu salto hacia Ash para poder abrazarlo mientras este también hacia lo mismo con el roedor -solo tiene que descansar un poco más- dijo Joy.

-muchas, muchas gracias- dijo Ash quien estaba más que feliz

-por cierto, ¿tienes algún lugar donde quedarte esta noche?

-no, lo primero que hice al venir a ciudad Verde fue venir aquí

-ya veo, en ese caso te preparare una de las habitaciones que tenemos disponibles

La enfermera Joy se puso a buscar dentro del sistema una habitación disponible, minutos después la enfermera Joy le entrego unas llaves a Ash del dormitorio en el que se quedaría. Ash estaba en pijama, pikachu estaba echado en la cama mientras se acomodaba para poder dormir -¡bien pikachu, a partir de mañana iremos por todo Kanto y conseguiremos las medallas respectivas para poder entrar en la liga!- dijo Ash quien estaba totalmente motivado -¡tú y yo seremos los próximos campeones de Kanto!- siguió diciendo Ash -¡pika pika!- dijo pikachu quien se levantaba con mucha energía para poder seguirle el ritmo a su entrenador.

Llego la mañana, Ash y pikachu caminaban por las calles de ciudad Verde. Ash miraba por los alrededores y pikachu en su cabeza intentado ver el lugar en el que estaban -como se supone que salgamos- dijo Ash mientras intentaba ubicarse dentro del plano de la ciudad -creo que no debí de quedarme dormido cuando el profesor Oak enseño sobre la lectura de mapas- decía un Ash quien se lamentaba -pika- dijo pikachu en una expresión (¬¬) Ash siguió mirando el mapa y su cabeza dedujo un posible camino para poder salir de la ciudad.

Ash y pikachu salieron de la ciudad a los pocos minutos, ambos estaban caminando por un camino hecho de piedra -ojala esto nos lleve al bosque Verde- decía Ash mientras miraba los alrededores -vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es Ash, dime algo, ¿lograste conseguir un pokémon del abuelo?- Ash reconoció aquella voz, él y pikachu miraron por los alrededores y lograron ver a un castaño que vestía con un suéter morado unos pantalones azules y unas botas cortas de color café, llevaba un collar con el símbolo de yin y el yang verde con amarillo.

-¡Gary!- dijo Ash al ver a su amigo y rival de la infancia

-interesante ver cómo es que te vienes por aquí… aunque creo que te has perdido- dijo Gary riéndose de su amigo -por aquí se va directo a la liga pokémon, pero no te dejaran entrar porque de seguro no tienes ninguna medalla- dijo Gary en tono de burla.

-de seguro que tú tampoco no tienes ninguna medalla

-pues no, pero si estoy a buen nivel a pesar de recién haber empezado… ¡te reto a una batalla!

Apenas Gary termino de decir eso, lanza una pokéball de la que sale un squirtle -¡squirtle es mi pokémon inicial, y el más fuerte de los que tengo!- dijo Gary mientras que Ash le respondió -pues pikachu es el mío, y él y yo somos muy unidos ¡pikachu sal al ataque!- con esas palabras, pikachu salta de la cabeza de Ash y sale directo hacia squirtle

-¡squirtle, usa rayo burbuja!

-¡pikachu, usa rayo!

Las ordenes de ambos entrenadores fueron escuchadas a la perfección por ambos pokémon, los dos pokémon lanzan sus ataques a la distancia -¡la electricidad vence al agua!- grito Ash pues sabía que tenía la ventaja -observa un poco más de cerca- dijo Gary totalmente relajado.

Ash miro con mucha atención, vio como las burbujas empezaron a solidificarse -¡hielo!- dijo Ash al ver como las burbujas pasaron a convertirse en hielo sólido y golpearon fuertemente a pikachu -¡pikachu estas bien!- dijo el muchacho al ver a su pokémon tirado en el suelo.

-con squirtle descubrimos uno que otro truco… ¡giro rápido!

-¡pikachu, rápido intenta esquivar!

Pikachu reacciono lo mas rápido posible pero squirtle, quien estaba escondido en su caparazón al mismo tiempo que giraba, logro golpearlo dejándolo muy aturdido. Ash daba órdenes a pikachu para que atacase, a pesar de que pikachu intentaba obedecer, squirtle era rápido y lograba esquivar para poder atacar con fuerza. No pasaron muchos minutos, pikachu cae noqueado y Ash rápidamente se va a socorrerlo.

-¡pikachu! amigo, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ash mientras cargaba al roedor -pika…pi…- decía pikachu quien tenía los ojos en espiral.

-la liga pokémon tiene entrenadores muy fuertes y si quieres aunque sea derrotar a uno de ellos, tienes que tomarte esto muy enserio y no como ahora que perdiste tan fácil- dijo Gary mientras guardaba a squirtle en su pokéball. Gary empezó a buscar entre sus cosas y saco una baya -con eso pikachu se pondrá mejor- Ash acepto la baya y se la dio a pikachu, al poco tiempo la energía de pikachu fue recobrada

-gracias Gary

-solo recuerda esto Ash, si te voy a tener como rival será mejor que te esfuerces pues no quiero barrer el piso contigo como lo hice ahora

-de acuerdo

-mejor salgamos de aquí

-no, tu adelántate que quiero entrenar un poco

-bueno, si así lo quieres

Gary se fue del lugar mientras que Ash lo miraba alejarse mientras se decía que entrenaría más. Después de la primera batalla de Ash, en la que termino en una derrota humillante, y después de haber entrenado con los pokémon salvajes del lugar en la que tuvieron que huir pues varios rattata los persiguieron al oler las barras de chocolate que Ash tenía guardado. Ash junto con pikachu habían regresado a ciudad Verde -espero esta ves salir por el lugar correcto- decía Ash mientras volvía a ver el mapa de la ciudad.

Minutos después, en la que Ash sufrió con la lectura del mapa, Ash estaba en el camino correcto para poder salir de la ciudad y llegar al bosque Verde. Nada se interpondría en la ida de Ash, o eso era lo que pensaba -hoila muchacchio- dijo un hombre de aspecto mayor, que tenía una botella en mano de algún licor, quien se acercaba a Ash. Ash y pikachu pusieron una expresión (o_O) pues aquel hombre se tambaleaba por los costados y a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie

-¿señor… se encuentra bien?- pregunto Ash quien estaba totalmente confundido.

-claro e eto bien… abes, en mi tempo fui un ecelente entrenador… e uedo dar consejos

-lo siento, pero creo que estoy bien así como estoy- dijo Ash intentando salirse de la conversación.

-ye boy a enzzeñar a capturar okemon- dijo el sujeto mientras casi se apoyaba de un poste de luz.

Ash y pikachu ya estaban muy asustados, confundidos e incomodos. Ash estaba pensando en alguna forma de escapar pues aquel hombre ya estaba con una pokéball en la mano con la intención de enseñarle a Ash sobre la captura pokémon -¡ya te tengo!- decía una voz femenina cosa que hiso que Ash voltease y viera a una chica de cabellos anaranjados quien en su espalda llevaba consigo una bicicleta que estaba totalmente rostizada -¡sabía que te encontraría por aquí!- siguió diciendo, Ash quedo asustado al ver aquella escena

-¡oye que le paso a tu bicicleta!

-¡¿qué le paso a mi bicicleta?! ¡pues tú la robaste y esto es lo que quedo!

Aquella chica fue la salvación y maldición para Ash, pues ella se lo llevo arrastrando hacia otra parte de la ciudad librándolo del hombre pero ella le reclama sobre su bicicleta rostizada -¡será mejor que me la paguen en este mismo instante!- dijo aquella chica de cabellos anaranjados quien se le veía muy furiosa al mismo tiempo que Ash y pikachu estaban que temblaban de miedo.

-¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡te la pagare como sea, pero tuve que hacerlo para salvar a pikachu!- dijo Ash quien se intentaba salvar al mismo tiempo que cargaba a pikachu para demostrarle a la joven que el roedor ahora se encontraba en perfecto estado.

-¡oh! ahora que lo dices… vaya que pikachu se ve bien ahora en comparación del otro día- dijo la joven al ver a pikachu que rebozaba de energía -de acuerdo, te daré tiempo para que me pagues la bicicleta- dijo la chica mientras que Ash y pikachu suspiraban de alivio -¡pero eso sí, ni pienses que te vas a librar de mi pues estaré contigo hasta que me la pagues!- continuo diciendo la chica.

-¡que! ¡¿acaso no me puedes dar la dirección para que un día te devuelva el dinero?!

-¡no, puede que intentes escaparte y esa bicicleta me costó todos mis ahorros!

Ash no pudo poner objeción, si bien cogió esa bicicleta para salvar a pikachu, tenía que ser consiente que quedó destruida por el acto -de acuerdo- dijo Ash en un tono de inconformidad.

-si vamos a viajar juntos, creo que tendrás primero que decirme tu nombre- dijo la joven.

-pero no se supone que tú me lo digas primero

-¡oye, es de educación que el hombre se presente primero!

-de acuerdo, me llamo Ash

-mucho gusto Ash, soy Misty

Y fue de esa forma en que Ash y Misty se conocieron para dar paso a un viaje juntos por Kanto que les traería muchas aventuras de diferente tipo -¡AAAAAAHHH!- grito Misty mientras se escondía detrás de Ash -¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Ash al ver como su amiga estaba aterrada.

-¡esa cosa horrorosa de ahí!- dijo mientras señalaba a un pequeño pokémon de color verde.

-¡un caterpi!- dijo Ash emocionado al ver al pequeño insecto -¡bien pikachu, al ataque que esta será nuestra primera captura!- dijo Ash al mismo tiempo que pikachu saltaba de su cabeza directo hacia caterpi.

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

Ash miro al caterpi fijamente, pikachu estaba listo para obedecer las órdenes de Ash en cualquier momento para poder atacar al tipo bicho -y si…- dijo Ash mientras sacaba una pokéball para lanzarla directo al caterpi. La pokéball logro capturar al caterpi, esta empezó a agitarse por unos segundos en la que Ash miraba con atención esperando cualquier cosa. La pokéball se detuvo, hubo un pequeño silencio en el lugar -¡si, lo logre!- grito Ash de la emoción al mismo tiempo que se iba saltando directo a la pokéball de caterpi -¡lo logre, capture a caterpi!- dijo Ash mientras levantaba la pokéball como si de un trofeo se tratase.

Ash se puso a saltar por el lugar mientras tenía la pokéball en la mano, el cogió a Misty del brazo y se fue saltando mientras daba círculos -¡Ash suéltame, me vas a marear!- decía la chica quien forcejeaba con el muchacho quien la llevaba por el lugar. Ash soltó a Misty -¡que te…!- dijo Misty con la intensión de regañar a Ash pero no pudo terminar pues se asustó al ver como Ash le enseñaba muy de cerca la pokéball de caterpi.

-dentro de esta pokéball está el primer pokémon que eh logrado capturar en toda mi vida

-Si pero mantenlo lejos de mí- dijo Misty quien estaba aterrada por la situación

-no le tendrás miedo a un pequeño caterpi metido dentro de una pokéball ¿o sí?

-¡todos los bichos me molestan! aunque estén en una pokéball ¡aléjalo de mí!

-a mí me agradan aunque no estén dentro de una pokéball adoro a mi nuevo pokémon- dijo Ash mientras acariciaba con amor la pokéball de caterpi

-se necesita ser un gusano para amar a un gusano

-¡oye te escuche!

-pues mala suerte, eres un gusano

-¡no, además no entiendo porque no te gusta caterpi!

-¡porque los bichos son asquerosos!

-¡no son asquerosos!- dijo Ash mientras señalaba la pokéball de caterpi -y te lo mostrare ahora mismo- Ash activo su pokéball y de esta salió caterpi quien apareció encima del césped -bien pikachu, di hola al nuevo miembro del equipo- dijo Ash a lo que pikachu se acercó y saludo amistosamente a caterpi -pikapika- dijo a lo que caterpi muy alegre asintió con la cabeza

-ves Misty, ellos se llevan bien ¿por qué no puedes ser amiga de caterpi?

-tu si quieres se amigo de ese bicho horroroso- dijo Misty mientras cargaba a pikachu -yo seré amiga de pikachu- dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza del roedor.

Ash se estaba enojando con Misty por lo que decía, el miro a caterpi y lo vio cabizbajo -¡oye, discúlpate con caterpi en este instante!- grito Ash en defensa de su pokémon -no tengo porque hacerlo- dijo Misty arrogantemente.

Caterpi al ver que Misty la rechazaba, opto por acercársele para saber si con eso le podría aceptar. Misty se asustó al sentir que algo le rozaba la pierna, ella bajo la mirada y vio a caterpi quien estaba con una cara de felicidad al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba su pierna -¡AAAHHH!- empezó a gritar Misty toda aterrorizada mientras lanzaba a pikachu por los aires y al mismo tiempo que con todas sus fuerzas dio una patada lanzando a caterpi directo a un árbol cercano dejándolo casi noqueado.

Caterpi estuvo aturdido por varios segundos al mismo tiempo que Ash se enojaba por lo que hiso Misty -¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!- grito Ash enfurecido. Caterpi volvió en sí, este miro a Misty y volvió a intentar acercarse pero la joven solo grito aterrada al mismo tiempo que corría directo a un árbol para subirse las ramas y estar lo más alejada posible de caterpi.

-¡heriste los sentimientos de caterpi!

-¡aléjalo de mí!

-¡así, pues…! ¿caterpi? Ash se dio cuenta que caterpi estaba todo triste y desmotivado caminando directo a su pokéball, caterpi acciono el mecanismo de esta y se encerró por su cuenta -¡ya viste lo que hiciste!- grito Ash enfurecido

De esa forma empezó una pelea parecía a la de los rattatas y persians pues mientras que Ash defendía a su caterpi pidiéndole a Misty que se disculpe, ella solo se quejaba de lo mucho que le desagradaban los pokémon tipo insecto.

Mientras que Ash y Misty discutían, también caminaban por la ruta y pikachu estaba demasiado mareado al escuchar esa discusión que ya tenía dos horas de haberse iniciado -¡¿Cómo que no tienes comida?!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡la mía se me acabo recién hoy día y no pude comprar nada por buscarte!

-y yo me olvide de comprar también por todo lo que estuvo pasando- dijo Ash a lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacar la pokéball de caterpi y hacer que su pokémon salga al exterior -¿Cómo te sientes amigo?- le dijo mientras recordaba lo mal que lo trato Misty en la mañana. Caterpi hiso una expresión de felicidad al ver a Ash, era como si se hubiera olvidado del mal trato de Misty.

Mientras que Ash hablaba con caterpi, pikachu fue a su encuentro para unirse a la conversación al mismo tiempo que Misty se alejaba un poco para estar lo más lejos posible de caterpi -será mejor ir a dormir- dijo Ash mientras acomodaba sus cosas al mismo tiempo que pikachu y caterpi se acomodaban en un tronco cercano.

Eran la 1 de la madrugada, caterpi aún estaba despierto y miraba la luna fijamente -pika- dijo el roedor eléctrico al ver a su primer amigo pokémon viendo el cielo todo concentrado. Llego la mañana, Misty fue la primera en empezar a abrir los ojos y al hacerlo, lograba ver una pequeña figura verde que estaba en su delante. Se escuchó un gran grito haciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor se despertaran de golpe

-¡¿Por qué demonios gritas?!- dijo Ash asustado por el tremendo grito que dio Misty

-¡esa cosa durmió conmigo!- dijo Misty quien estaba en las ramas de un árbol y señalando a caterpi

-¡es que caterpi quiere ser tu amigo! ¡¿qué tan difícil se te puede hacer entender eso?!

-¡pues en ese caso yo…!- Misty no pudo terminar de hablar pues de la nada logro escuchar un zumbido que provenía de los alrededores -¿escuchas eso?- dijo Misty estando alerta.

Ash empezó a escuchar los alrededores, las orejas de pikachu se pusieron firme al mismo tiempo que el roedor empezó a ponerse en una posición de alerta. Los zumbidos se lograban escuchar más y más cerca, y fue cunado las copas de los arboles cercanos empezaron a moverse -¡SON BEEDRILLS!- gritaron Ash y Misty asustados al ver que el enjambre furioso de pokémon. Ash cogió su mochila, agarro a pikachu y a caterpi en ambos brazos y salió corriendo al igual que Misty quien estaba aterrada por lo que pasaba.

-¡SI NO HUBIERAS GRITADO, ESOS BEEDRILLS NO NOS ESTUVIERAN PERSIGUIENDO!

-¡lo siento, lo siento!

-¡luego te disculpas, primero vayamos a buscar un lugar para poder escondernos!

Ambos chicos corrían por sus vidas al mismo tiempo que los beedrill los perseguían con furia. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que pikachu decidió soltarse y correr por su cuenta mientras que lanzaba rayos a sus alrededores para ahuyentar a los beedrill -¡buena idea pikachu!- dijo Ash mientras que el roedor seguía ahuyentando a los beedrill.

Fue entonces que llegaron a las faldas de un pequeño monte, ellos quedaron acorralados -¡no dejare que nos toquen!- grito Misty mientras sacaba una pokéball -¡ve staryu!- dijo mientras lanzaba la pokéball de la que salió un pokémon en forma de estrella -¡chorro de agua!- grito Misty dándole la orden a staryu para atacar. Pikachu y staryu empezaron a atacar a los beedrill para poder ahuyentarlos mientras caterpi miraba atentamente -¡caterpi espera!- dijo Ash al ver como es que su pokémon se zafo de sus brazos para irse junto con pikachu y staryu.

Caterpi se puso al lado de los dos pokémon y empezó a disparar una gran cantidad de seda directo a los beedrill para poder enredarlos y que estos caigan -¡son muchos, creo que no saldremos de esta!- dijo Ash al ver que pikachu y caterpi se estaban cansando. Los tres pokémon estaban realmente cansados y justo cuando los beedrill estaban por atacar, varias lianas aparecieron y golpeaban a los beedrill del lugar -¡ya sabía que tarde o temprano te tendría que estar salvando el trasero!- dijo una voz femenina cosa que Ash y Misty voltearon y vieron a una joven de cabello largo castaño, ojos verdes y de tez blanca quien vestía un traje negro sin mangas que terminaba en una falda que le llevaba hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas y por ultimo vestía unas botas negras -¡Leaf!- dijo Ash al ver a su amiga de la infancia que tenía a su lado a un bulbasaur.

-vaya Ash, te dejo unos días y veo que ya tienes novia

-¡yo no soy su novia!

-¡Leaf, primero ayúdanos y luego conversamos! ¿si?

-de acuerdo, no sé qué tanto problema… ¡bulbasaur, usa hojas navaja!

Bulbasaur poco a poco empezó a cubrirse de las hojas que parecían espadas, luego una gran cantidad empezaron a ser disparadas y estas golpearon a todos los beedrill de una dejándolos noqueados.

-¡eso fue increíble!- dijo Misty al ver el poder del bulbasaur de Leaf.

-pues claro que fue increíble, para que sepas que entrene muy bien a mi bulbasaur… novia de Ash

-¡no es mi novio!/¡no es mi novia!- dijeron Ash y Misty al mismo tiempo mientras que Leaf se reía por la actitud de ellos.

-bueno… yo soy Leaf, amiga de la infancia de Ash… y tu que según no eres la novia de Ash ¿Quién eres?

-me llamo Misty… ¡solo viajo con Ash porque rostizo mi bicicleta!

Leaf, al escuchar que Ash le rostizo la bicicleta, empezó a reírse pues se imaginó diversas situaciones en las que la pudo haber rostizado la bicicleta -¿y qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Ash por la curiosidad del porque su amiga se encontraba en el bosque.

-es que regreso de ciudad Plateada- dijo Leaf mientras hurgaba entre sus pertenencias unos segundos para que al final sacase un estuche -mira, tengo la medalla roca- dijo mientras abría el estuche y enseñaba la insignia como si de un trofeo se tratase.

-¡increíble, ya tienes la medalla!

-sí, fue fácil vencer al líder

-¿Qué tipo de pokémon usa?- pregunto Ash con la intención de saber y tener alguna ventaja sobre si siguiente rival

-no te lo diré, tú tienes que armar tu estrategia en el momento que tengas al líder al frente

-que lastima- dijo Ash desilusionado al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su amiga

-¿un pikachu?- dijo Leaf mientras se acercaba al roedor eléctrico -así que el profesor te dio un pikachu, interesante- continuo mientras acariciaba a pikachu dejándole una cara de satisfacción

-oye Leaf, no quiero parecer grosero pero ¿Qué haces aquí si ya ganaste la medalla roca?

-es que se me olvido algo que deje en ciudad Verde dijo Leaf riéndose en el proceso

-bueno… esto sí que es raro- dijo Misty por la situación.

Pasaron unos minutos a lo que Ash junto con Misty se despidieron de Leaf pues cada uno seguiría con su camino.

-sabes algo, Leaf me cae bien- dijo Misty quien caminaba junto con Ash

-sí, mientras más la conozcas mejor te caerá aunque…- dijo Ash quien ponía una cara de preocupación llamando la atención de Misty y pikachu

-¿aunque?

-olvídalo

De esa forma Ash y Misty seguían su camino por el bosque Verde para poder así llegar a su destino que era ciudad Plateada.

-bien bulbasaur, dicen que ese pokémon fantasma esta por aquí… así que tendremos que ser cuidadosos si lo queremos encontrar- dijo Leaf mientras se ponía una especie de visor extraño al mismo tiempo que tenía a su bulbasaur en estado de alerta.

CONTINUARA

**Saben, este es uno de los capítulos mas cortos que eh escrito en mi vida a pesar de tener material de sobra en lo que es el anime pero no sabia que poner exactamente así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo en darle otro toque a la historia. Comenten haber que les pareció y espero que les guste el trabajo por como va hasta el momento**


	4. Chapter 4

Ash, Misty y pikachu estaban caminando por la ruta que estaba en el interior del espeso bosque Verde, ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que se habían adentrado y en este instante ambos estaban cansados debido a que solo veían árboles y ni rastro de civilización.

-¡mira, es ciudad Plateada!- dijo Misty al divisar a lo lejos los indicios de una ciudad

-por un momento creí que me quedaría en este bosque por toda mi vida- dijo Ash aliviado quien se sentaba en una formación rocosa que había cerca del lugar al igual que pikachu quien se recostaba para poder descansar

Ash y Misty estaban parados en aquella formación rocosa, estaban mirando la ciudad desde lejos -ciudad Plateada es gris como el color de la roca, esta ciudad siempre fue famosa por sus rocas- dijo una voz masculina, Ash y Misty miraron que debajo de aquella formación se encontraba un hombre de barba quien traía una camiseta sin manga, pantalones oscuros de color azul y una gorra que junto con su barba, le cubrían gran parte del rostro

-¿qué? ¿Quién es este anciano?- dijo Ash al ver al sujeto

-nunca lo había visto

-mi nombre es Flint, y están sentados encima de mi mercancía- dijo el anciano a lo que Ash y Misty rápidamente se pararon y bajaron de la formación rocosa

-¿eso quiere decir, que usted vende rocas?- pregunto Ash al ver una gran cantidad de rocas en estanterías con precios variados

-son recuerdos de ciudad Plateada, llévate unas

-no gracias, soy un viajero tratando de convertirse en el siguiente maestro campeón

Flint miro a Ash al escuchar esas palabras, luego miro a pikachu quien suspiraba de cansancio -pues tu pokémon se ve muy agotado, quieren seguirme, les enseñare el centro pokémon- dijo Flint mientras se paraba y guardaba su mercancía -ves, las apariencias engañan, es un buen hombre- dijo Ash a lo que Misty respondió -¿estás seguro?- en eso, Flint aparece y les dice -por cierto, me deben dos dólares por haberse sentado en mis rocas-

Pasaron varios minutos, Flint ya había dejado al grupo dentro del centro pokémon y Ash había cogido una bandeja en la que coloco su única pokéball con caterpi en el interior. Ash se acercó a la recepción con la bandeja en la que pikachu estaba también encima -por favor revitalice a mi pokémon- dijo Ash mientras ponía la bandeja encima de lo que es la recepción -cuanto antes- dijo una enfermera quien llevaba el cabello rosado

-¡¿enfermera Joy?!

-sí, yo soy Joy

-pero… esta no es ciudad Verde, es ciudad Plateada

-la Joy de ciudad Verde es mi hermana pequeña, yo soy la mayor

-¿son gemelas?

-se podría decir que si dijo Joy mientras cogía la bandeja y se retiraba

Ash se retiró hacia los asientos del lugar, fue entonces cuando en la televisión empezaron a dar reportes sobre la liga regional en la que se dieron un breve vistazo a las reglas al igual que se vio de una forma muy fugaz a lo que es la elite cuatro -¡genial la liga Kanto, Leaf dijo que aquí hay un gimnasio!- dijo Ash totalmente emocionado al ver el anuncio, pero una risa interrumpió sus sueños -así que planeas retar al líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada- dijo Flint en un tono burlón.

-¡lo retare y lo venceré ya lo veraz, así que llévame ante el líder!

-si como no, lo vencerás- dijo Flint mientras se retiraba y se reía al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron unos minutos, Ash y Misty estaban en la cafetería del centro pokémon, ellos almorzaban mientras se daba una conversación entre ellos -no puedo creer lo que dijo ese Flint, como se atreve a burlarse de mi- dijo Ash un poco frustrado.

-¿de veras crees que puedes ganar?, los líderes de gimnasio son diferentes a otros entrenadores, son mucho más agresivos. Pero haremos un trato, si me lo pides por favor, con gusto yo te ayudare

Ash solo dejo de comer por unos segundos al escuchar la propuesta de Misty no necesito ayuda- dijo para proseguir con su almuerzo

-¡eso crees tú!- dijo Misty enojada mientras se levantaba de su asiento -nunca podrás vencer al líder- continuo Misty para luego irse del lugar muy enojada por la forma en como Ash rechazo su ayuda. Ash solo dejo de comer y vio un papel al lado suyo -¡oye no puedes dejarme solo con la cuenta, vuelve aquí!- dijo Ash enojado.

Luego de que Ash se haya quedado casi sin dinero por el hecho de que tuvo que pagar toda la cuenta, y después de que haya recogido a sus pokémon quienes ahora estaban con energía, Ash y pikachu se fueron directo al gimnasio de la ciudad. Paso poco tiempo para que Ash llegara a un edificio cuya fachada estaba basado en lo que es una roca -así que este es el gimnasio- dijo Ash decidido mientras se acercaba junto con pikachu a la entrada del lugar.

Ash entro al edificio, todo estaba a oscuras pero él podía ver con dificultad que el lugar tenía las paredes con un estilo rocoso como si en el interior de una cueva se tratase -¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo un hombre desde la sombras.

-¡soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y vine a retar al líder!

-así que retar al líder…- dijo el sujeto mientras se paraba y chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que se ilumine el lugar -me llamo Brock y soy el líder de este gimnasio- dijo mientras se mostraba como alguien de tez morena con el pelo puntiagudo, tenía sus ojos muy rasgados y llevaba un polo de color anaranjado con chaleco verde y pantalones marrones, por ultimo llevaba unas zapatillas de color azul.

-¿te llamas Brocas?

-¡Me llamo Brock, maldita sea porque tienen que siempre confundir mi nombre!

-ponte tranquilo, no es para tanto

-de acuerdo… como seguía diciendo, estos encuentros son diferentes a las batallas ordinarias. Este duelo es por autorización de la liga pokémon, hay reglas especiales

-¿Cómo que reglas especiales?

-usaremos dos pokémon cada uno ¿entendido?

-si

-¿desde cuándo has tenido a ese pokémon?

-como 9 días

-sí, tu pikachu está en un estado inmaduro… no puede ganar

-¡tú encárgate de tus pokémon y yo de los míos!

-como quieras, por ser el líder tengo que aceptar todos los retos que me proponen así que acabemos con esto ahora

Luego de esas palabras, el terreno empezó a temblar y el terreno de mayólica empezó a abrirse para dar paso a un terreno hecho de roca solida con montículos de roca como obstáculos -¡empecemos la batalla!- dijo Brock quien en su mano sostenía una pokéball

-bien pikachu, yo te elijo- dijo Ash a su fiel pokémon quien sin dudarlo entro al campo de batalla listo para la pelea -¡onix yo te elijo-! dijo Brock mientras lanzaba la pokéball de la que salió una inmensa serpiente de roca. Pikachu se asustó al ver a onix así que rápidamente regreso con Ash específicamente a su cinturón y empezó a buscar la pokéball de caterpi para lanzarla a la batalla en sustitución de él -¡oye pikachu, esta es tu batalla no la de caterpi!- dijo Ash quien agarraba a pikachu y lo devolvía al terreno rocoso.

-¡onix ataca ahora!- dijo Brock cosa que onix rápidamente se fue a embestir a pikachu a lo que este rápidamente esquivo como pudo, onix rápidamente uso su cola y agarro a pikachu fuertemente -¡pikachu, usa rayo!- dijo Ash con la esperanza de que el ataque logre espantar a onix. Pikachu empezó a usar sus ataques eléctricos pero onix ni se inmutaba -un débil rayo no afectara a onix- dijo Brock mientras que onix seguía estrujando a pikachu. Ash saco la pokéball de su pokémon pero fue en vano pues a pesar de los intentos de Ash por hacer que pikachu regrese y deje de sufrir, él no lograba acertar en el blanco.

-¡YA PÁRALO POR FAVOR!- grito Ash pues no soportaba ver a pikachu sufrir bajo el castigo de onix.

-¿ya te rindes?

-me… me rindo

La batalla había terminado, Ash salía cabizbajo del gimnasio con pikachu en brazos. Ash caminaba sin rumbo pensando en lo humillante de aquella batalla al mismo tiempo que el sol empezaba a ocultarse -¿Flint?- dijo Ash al ver al sujeto quien se le apareció de la nada -sígueme- dijo Flint para luego darse la vuelta. Pasaron los minutos, y ambos habían llegado a la pequeña cabaña que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, específicamente en la cabaña en la Flint guarda su mercancía de su negocio de venta de rocas.

-todo el mundo llega a perder, no dejes que eso te deprima- dijo el hombre mientras preparaba medicina para pikachu

-lo sé, pero no solo perdí, estuve muy mal… demasiado mal, ni cuando tuve mi primera batalla perdí de una manera tan humillante… Brock es mucho mejor que yo y no podre tener un duelo de liga si es que no lo derroto antes… creo que tendré que pasar de este gimnasio- dijo Ash deprimido mientras recordaba su derrota.

-Brock es muy bueno y su talento lo podría llevar más allá de ser un simple líder de gimnasio

-sí, de eso me di cuenta ¿pero porque nunca se ha presentado en un campeonato regional?

-tiene sus razones

Flint se levantó e hiso que Ash lo acompañe hacia un lugar en especial. Ash y Flint estaban en las afueras del gimnasio, ellos veían a Brock quien estaba cocinando, él estaba acompañado de nueve niños a quienes jugaban a su alrededor. Se podía apreciar claramente como Brock atendía a esos niños pues este empezó a cocerle la falda a una de las niñas. El sol ya se había ocultado, la noche era ahora la que cubría la ciudad al mismo tiempo que Flint y Ash caminaban por las calles directo a la cabaña.

-no me había imaginado eso de Brock

-Brock a sus dieciséis años tiene que cuidar de sus nueve hermanitos, por eso él no puede dejar la ciudad para participar en campeonatos

-¿y qué hay de sus padres?

-su padre fue un bueno para nada que dejo a su familia para ser entrenador pokémon y su madre intento llevar las riendas de la familia pero por desgracia ella falleció. Brock es lo único que les queda a sus hermanos

-la verdad es que ya no quiero saber más de eso, o la próxima vez que lo enfrente no tendré el valor para vencerlo

-pero… pero dijiste que… nunca podrías derrotar a Brock

-¡si pero ya cambie de opinión, si puedo revitalizar a pikachu podre vencerlo!

Fue entonces que Flint vio al determinación en los ojos de Ash que le decían que quería ganar a toda costa -Quizás yo podría decirte como supe cargar a pikachu- dijo con la intención de ayudarlo. Habrá pasado una hora aproximadamente, Ash junto con Flint y pikachu estaban en las afueras de la ciudad más específicamente en orillas de un rio cercano en la que había una especie de cabaña

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-es una planta hidroeléctrica, el rio produce electricidad y si conectáramos a pikachu le podríamos dar una súper carga

-¡muchas gracias señor Flint, es una magnífica idea!- dijo Ash para luego mirar a su fiel pokémon -¡bien pikachu, estás listo para la súper carga!- dijo al mismo tiempo que pikachu le respondía con su sonido característico y asentaba con la cabeza

-por desgracia el rio está seco, pero descuida que tengo una idea

Flint le dio unas indicaciones a Ash haciendo que este se valla a la rueda que giraba cuando el rio tenia fuerza. Flint empezó a conectar algunos cables en los rojos cachetes de pikachu -¡bien, está todo listo!- dijo Flint a lo que Ash empezó usar sus piernas para poder hacer que la rueda empezará a girar. La rueda giraba y Ash estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, las máquinas de la pequeña central empezaron a reaccionar almacenando gran cantidad de energía eléctrica y estas eran conducidas por los cables directo hacia pikachu haciendo que el roedor empezara a asustarse -tranquilo pikachu, toda esa energía dolerá al principio pero poco a poco tu cuerpo se acostumbrara al alto voltaje- dijo Flint quien tranquilizaba a pikachu.

Ash estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, este seguía usando sus piernas para que la rueda siga girando. Ash estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que una chica de cabellos anaranjados había llegado

-oye Ash, no sería mejor que me pidieras ayuda por favor en vez de seguir con esta loca idea de súper cargar a pikachu- dijo Misty con la intención de ayudar a Ash

-olvídalo, voy a ganar sin tu ayuda

Misty se sorprendió al escuchar eso de Ash, ella se enojó con Ash por su orgullo -¡como quieras!- dijo Misty quien se daba la vuelta para irse

-voy a conseguir esa medalla yo solo usando al pokémon que entrene- dijo Ash decidido en que ganaría su enfrentamiento contra Brock. La máquina que almacenaba energía eléctrica empezó a sobrecargarse, la cantidad de electricidad estaba llegando a su límite al mismo tiempo que pikachu estaba recibiendo todo ese poder eléctrico.

Era de día, los pidgey volaban tranquilamente por el espacio aéreo de la ciudad, y de la nada, las puertas del gimnasio de ciudad Plateada se abrieron bruscamente en la que un chico de gorra fue el responsable -¡estamos de vuelta!- grito Ash quien estaba decidido en salir de ese gimnasio con la medalla en sus manos

-vaya Ash, veo que aún no aprendiste tu lección

-silencio Brock, ahora estamos listos

-eso lo veremos

El campo rocoso volvió a hacer su aparición, Misty había llegado y estaba en las tribunas del gimnasio al igual que los pequeños hermanos de Brock -¡bien geodude, tu primero!- dijo Brock quien lanzaba una pokéball de la que salió dicho pokémon -¿un geodude?- dijo Ash mientras sacaba su pokédex debido a que era la primera vez que veía uno cosa que llamo la atención del líder -¡bien pikachu, enséñale todo lo que aprendimos!- dijo Ash a lo que pikachu rápidamente entro y de un gran y poderoso rayo dejo totalmente noqueado a geodude -¡esto increíble!- dijo Misty totalmente impresionada por el nuevo poder de pikachu.

-¡¿cómo es posible esto?!- dijo Brock admirado al ver la escena

-¡eso es por el trabajo que hice con pikachu! ¡Brock, de este lugar no me iré sin tener la medalla en mis manos!

Las palabras de determinación dejaron a Brock perplejo, nadie desde hace tiempo se mostraba ante el con esa voluntad como la de Ash -¡si así están las cosas!- dijo Brock mientras guardaba a geodude en el interior de su pokéball -¡no pienses que me voy a contener!- continuo Brock mientras lanzaba la pokéball de onix.

-bien… ahí esta onix… ¡pikachu vuelve!- dijo Ash dejando a todos confundidos por su extraña orden -¡caterpi tu turno!- dijo Ash mientras lanzaba la pokéball de su primer pokémon capturado.

El pequeño caterpi salió de la pokéball, cosa que Misty se asustó y se fue detrás de las tribunas para seguir observando la batalla. Caterpi miro al feroz onix y se asustó al verlo -¡tranquilo caterpi, todo de acuerdo a lo planeado!- dijo Ash cosa que tranquilizo al tipo insecto.

-¡no sé qué planeas pero esto no te librara de que pierdas, onix embístelo!

-¡caterpi ya sabes que hacer!

Las ordenes de Ash hicieron que caterpi reaccionara y recuerde el plan que Ash había trazado la noche anterior. Onix se lanzó a embestir a caterpi pero este uso su seda y rápidamente se engancho en el duro cuerpo de onix -¡bien hecho caterpi!- dijo Ash al ver que todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado "bien chicos, este es el plan para vencer al onix de Brock" esas eran las palabras que había usado Ash la noche anterior luego de haber sobre cargado a pikachu luego de haberles explicado su plan para ganar la medalla.

-¡caterpi, cúbrelo con tu seda!- dijo Ash a lo que caterpi rápidamente empezó a rodear el cuerpo de onix con su seda haciendo que el gran cuerpo de onix empiece a limitar sus movimientos -¡bien hecho, sigue así!- seguía diciendo Ash. Brock estaba muy sorprendido "este no es el mismo chico de ayer" fueron las palabras que pasaron por su mente al ver que Ash estaba decidido a ganar -¡regresa caterpi!- dijo Ash mientras lo guardaba en su pokéball -¡pikachu te toca!- continuo Ash quien quería efectuar la segunda parte de su plan -¡usa rayo!- fue la orden de Ash cosa que pikachu lanzo un potente rayo impactando el onix quien aprovechó el momento para liberarse de sus ataduras.

-¡bien onix, ahora embístelo!

-¡rápido pikachu, esquívalo!

Ambos pokémon obedecieron a sus entrenadores, pero lamentablemente para pikachu fue tarde debido a que onix logro embestirlo -¡asfíxialo!- ordeno Brock cosa que onix logro atrapar nuevamente a pikachu -¡rápido pikachu, usa rayo!- dijo Ash haciendo que pikachu libere gran cantidad de energía eléctrica. Esa parte de la batalla fue una en la que ya nadie sabía quién podría ganar, tanto como pikachu quien lanzaba grandes descargas al igual que onix quien intentaba asfixiar a pikachu con todas sus fuerzas recibían una gran cantidad de daño haciendo que las cosas estén parejas tanto para uno como para el otro.

Todos en el gimnasio veían la escena atentos por saber quién permanecería de pie, los hermanos de Brock le daban porras a onix mientras que Misty le estaba dando porras a pikachu. Tanto como Ash y Brock, cuando iban a dar una orden para hacer que ambos pokémon hagan cualquier otro movimiento, onix y pikachu caen desmayados.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena, Brock quedo impresionado al igual que Misty pero el más impresionado era Ash -bueno, aun tienes a caterpi quien sigue consiente dentro de tu pokéball… creo que esto ya está decidido… Ash, ganaste- esas palabras que dijo Brock hicieron que Ash vuelva en sí y salte de la emoción -¡gane, gane!- decía Ash totalmente feliz mientras que pikachu recuperaba la conciencia y se unió a la celebración con su entrenador. Brock se acercó a onix pero justo cuando lo iba a guardar en su pokéball, vio que todavía había rastros de la seda de caterpi -interesante- dijo Brock mientras guardaba a su fiel onix dentro de su pokéball.

Brock se acercó a Ash quien estaba celebrando junto con pikachu y caterpi -oye Ash- dijo llamando la atención del muchacho -te mereces esto- dijo Brock mientras le entregaba a Ash la medalla -¡genial, la medalla roca!- dijo Ash de emoción al ver la medalla en sus manos -es la primera vez que veo a Ash usar la cabeza- dijo Misty quien veía a su amigo haber ganado la reñida batalla.

-sabes algo Ash, esta fue una de esas batallas más reñidas que tuve

-¿enserio?

-sí, antes de que tu vinieras vinieron dos chicos de pueblo Paleta… me vencieron, pero esas batallas no se compararon con la de hoy. Desde hace tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo en una batalla

-vaya, no sabía que podría causar ese efecto

-si… sabes algo Ash, verte aquí decidido por ganar me recordó a un sueño que tengo…

-¿un sueño?

-Brock, ve a realizar tus sueños- todos al escuchar esas palabras rápidamente intentaron buscar el origen, vieron que en la entrada del gimnasio entraba un señor de barba

-¡Flint!- dijo Ash al reconocer al sujeto

Flint solo caminaba directo al campo de batalla, todos lo miraban, en especial los hermanos de Brock. Flint, mientras se acercaba al campo, se sacó la barba demostrando que era una barba postiza para luego sacarse la gorra -¡papá!- dijo Brock al reconocer al hombre cosa que los niños también quedaron impresionados al ver a su padre que no veían desde hace varios años del cual solo tenían algún que otro recuerdo.

-¡ah! ¡¿entonces tu eres ese padre bueno para nada que huyo y nunca regreso?!- dijo Ash al escuchar cómo fue que llamo Brock al sujeto.

Todos los niños rápidamente se fueron corriendo en dirección a Flint, se les veía que estaban contentos debido a que volvían a ver a su padre después de mucho -descubrí que no podía convertirme en el entrenador pokémon que tanto desee… luego de eso, sentí mucha vergüenza y no quería volver a ver a mi familia pues sentía que los decepcionaría- dijo Flint cabizbajo mientras acariciaba a sus hijos

-¿pero porque me ayudaste a mí y no a Brock?

-me recordabas a mí mismo, no te dabas oportunidad- dijo Flint para luego mirar a Brock -es hora de volver con mi familia, tu ve a realizar tu sueño mientras yo me hago cargo

-primero hay algunas cosas que tengo que decirte- dijo Brock en un tono de seriedad

-después de tantos años debes tener una pésima opinión de mí, pero quiero que me digas todo lo que…- Flint quedo anonadado al ver que Brock le dio una aguja y un carrete de hilo. El muchacho empezó a darle a su padre una larga lista sobre los gustos de sus hermanos, instrucciones en caso de diferentes situaciones relacionados a ellos y muchas cosas más. Llego la noche y en las afueras de ciudad Plateada estaban caminando Brock y Ash

-oye Ash, en realidad estás de acuerdo que vaya contigo en tu viaje

-claro que sí, siempre es mejor cuando hay más, y siempre es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es ese sueño del que hablabas?

-veras Ash, verte competir y luchar por lo que deseas me recordó que yo siempre quise ser un criador pokémon. Me gustan las batallas, pero prefiero la crianza y solo tome el puesto de líder por mis hermanos

-así que eso era

-oye Ash, ¿quién es la chica que nos está siguiendo?

-no olvides mi bicicleta Ash Ketchum, voy a seguirte hasta que me la pagues- dijo Misty aun enojada por el asunto de su bicicleta

-¡te la voy a pagar algún día, pikachu perdámosla de vista!- dijo Ash cosa que empezó correr junto con pikachu con alguna esperanza de perder a Misty. De esa forma fue como el trio, a pesar de que uno este corriendo para perder a una, empezó su viaje en dirección a la siguiente ciudad

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

El trio conformado por Ash, Misty y Brock quienes estaban descansando en un campamento que habían armado el día anterior, o bueno, Brock y Misty estaban descansando pues Ash estaba en otros asuntos -¡caterpi usa tu seda!- ordeno Ash a su fiel pokémon quien estaba en la lucha contra un rattata de un entrenador rival. El entrenador rival quedo sorprendido por la velocidad de caterpi en el momento de usar su seda -¡rattata, embístelo!- ordeno el entrenador rival pero rattata no logro hacerlo pues las sedas ya habían cubierto todo su cuerpo -¡acabalo caterpi!- dijo Ash cosa que caterpi se lanzó hacia rattata para embestirlo y logro lanzarlo contra un árbol cercano dejando al pokémon noqueado.

-¡rattata ya no puede continuar!- dijo Brock quien estaba como réferi de la batalla

-¡bien hecho caterpi!- dijo Ash quien felicitaba a su pokémon por la victoria -oye esa fue una buena batalla- continuo Ash diciéndole al entrenador rival sobre la batalla reñida que tuvieron. Pasaron algunos minutos, Ash estaba sentado en la mesa plegable que Brock había traído consigo para el viaje -en unos minutos- estará listo decía el muchacho quien estaba reparando el almuerzo.

-huele bien- dijo Ash quien se moría de hambre

-luego de haber comido pura fruta durante estos días, una buena comida era lo que necesitaba- dijo Misty ansiosa de probar la comida de Brock

-no se desesperen, les aseguro que les gustara- dijo Brock mientras movía con un cucharon el estafado que tenía dentro de la olla hirviendo

-pues ya espero… ¿uh?- Ash no continuo de hablar pues vio que caterpi empezó a temblar -amigo ¿te sientes mal?- dijo Ash quien se estaba preocupado de esa forma llamando la atención de Brock y Misty quienes se acercaron para ver el estado de caterpi. Caterpi empezó a expulsar una gran cantidad de seda, pero lo curioso era que lanzaba esa seda hacia arriba y en una forma como si de una fuente de agua se tratase dando paso a que su cuerpo empieza a cubrirse de aquella seda para luego dar un brillo dejando a todos sorprendido en especial a Ash -¿qué le está pasando?- dijo Ash quien estaba muy sorprendido -Ash… caterpi, está evolucionando- dijo Brock tranquilizando a Ash pero dejándolo más sorprendido aun.

El brillo desapareció, ahora caterpi había cambiado de forma y ahora lucia como si de una media luna se tratase -veamos que dice la pokédex- dijo Ash mientras sacaba su enciclopedia electrónica -genial, ahora eres un metapod- exclamo mientras abrazaba a su nuevo pokémon evolucionado

-¡caterpi ahora es un poderoso metapod y todo gracias al entrenamiento!- continuo Ash mientras lo alzaba como si fuera trofeo y de paso lo ponía cerca de Misty con el objetivo de sacarla de quicio

-¡aléjalo por favor!- grito Misty aterrada al ver a metapod muy cerca de ella

-oh vamos no es para que te asustes, dale una oportunidad- respondió Brock en defensa de caterpi

-¡de acuerdo le daré oportunidad! ¡pero lo hare luego!- siguió gritando Misty al no soportar a metapod quien Ash se lo restregaba cerca a la cara

Ash solo acerco a su recién evolucionado metapod en el suelo -no te preocupes amigo, ella algún día te aceptara- dijo Ash con intenciones de que metapod no se deprima como cuando se deprimió en la época de cuando aún era un caterpi.

El resto del día paso normal, Ash y Misty probaron la comida de Brock y quedaron impresionados al ver que su amigo tiene un gran dote en la cocina, al igual que los pokémon pues pikachu, metapod y staryu quedaron muy satisfechos con la comida pokémon que Brock preparo.

La noche llego, el trio estaba durmiendo tranquilamente pues su viaje el día de mañana seria el adentrase dentro del monte Moon. Pero, mientras que el trio descansaba, en las afueras del monte Moon estaba un grupo de personas con traje negro que tenía un "R" roja en el pecho "aún no hay rastros de la roca lunar" fueron las palabras que recibía una mujer pelirroja de traje blanco que tenía la misma "R" en el pecho -sigan buscando yo estaré con ustedes luego- respondió la mujer por el intercomunicador que tenía en su mano.

Durante la mañana, después del desayuno preparado por Brock, el trio se fue caminando por la ruta en dirección al imponente monte Moon -ya quiero llegar, me voy a morir si es que no llego a ese monte- dijo Ash aburrido de solo ver arboles -según el mapa, al terminar esta colina llegaremos al monte Moon- dijo Brock quien tenía un libro con todas las rutas de la región. Habrá pasado unos diez minutos, y fue cuando Ash vio algo en el horizonte -¡bien, es el monte Moon!- dijo de la emoción mientras corría junto con pikachu a su lado -¡oye espera!- gritaron Brock y Misty con el objetivo que Ash se detenga. Dentro de muy poco fue que el trio llego al interior del monte.

-diablos, esta oscuro- dijo Misty quien no podía ver nada

-solo déjenmelo a mí, pikachu ya sabes que hacer- dijo Ash a lo que pikachu empezó a generar electricidad de sus mejillas haciendo que el lugar empiece a iluminarse

-oye, esa es una buena idea- dijo Brock sorprendido

-gracias

El trio siguió caminando con Ash quien tenía a pikachu en su cabeza quienes iluminaban el camino. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ash se golpeó con algo que el no logro ver -demonios, como duele- dijo Ash quien junto con pikachu se cayeron al suelo por el impacto.

-qué raro- dijo Brock al ver con lo que Ash se golpeó -¿por qué hay vigas de acero en un lugar como este?- continuo mientras golpeaba la estructura metálica

-puede que sea para retener algo- dijo Misty quien se acercaba a ver

-pues yo digo que vayamos a ver- dijo Ash mientras se levantaba y pikachu lo seguía detrás de él

-¡demonios, porque siempre tiene que ser así de impulsivo!- decía Misty furiosa por el hecho de que Ash no se podía quedar tranquilo unos segundos

Ash y pikachu avanzaban por el lugar, y fue cuando entraron a una parte de la cueva en la que no había ninguna salida -esto no es para nada bueno- dijo Ash preocupado -¡un intruso!- dijo una voz que puso alerta a Ash y a pikachu. Ash volteo y vio a un sujeto de traje negro con una "R" en su pecho.

-¡¿quién eres?!- pregunto Ash estando en alerta debido a la forma en cómo fue que hablo aquel sujeto

-eso a ti no te importa- dijo el extraño sujeto -¡hypno encárgate de ellos!- continuo el extraño sujeto quien había lanzado una pokéball de la que salió aquel pokémon psíquico.

Ash estaba que escuchaba uno que otro murmullo, este no podía distinguir bien el lugar en el que estaba -¿dónde…?- decía Ash quien quiera levantarse pero no podía pues su cuerpo le pesaba y no tenía muchas fuerzas para poder hacer algo "despierta" era lo que escuchaba Ash "despierta" volvió a escuchar pero no podía lograr reconocer el origen de la voz -¡despierta maldita sea!- grito Misty haciendo que Ash lograra recuperar la razón -¡¿Misty, Brock?!- dijo al ver a sus amigos a su lado. Ash empezó a mirar a su alrededor y empezó a ver que habían máquinas como taladros y excavadoras, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que estaban en una jaula.

-¡pero que demo…!

-tranquilízate Ash, debemos mantenernos calmados

-¡¿cómo fue que ustedes llegaron aquí?!

-cuando te perseguimos, un grupo de sujetos que tenían una "R" en el pecho nos encontraron y nos atacaron. Terminamos aquí y luego uno te trajo inconsciente

Ash estaba enojado por la situación, él quería salir pero entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo -¡¿Dónde está pikachu?!- pregunto alarmado Ash al ver que su pokémon no estaba -no sabemos, ellos nos quitaron nuestras pokéball- respondió Misty cabizbaja -¡ya verán!- dijo Ash quien se acercó a los barrotes cosa que Brock y Misty le dijeron que no lo haga, Ash fue electrocutado pues los barrotes estaban cargados con energía eléctrica.

-¿acaso pensaste que no lo intentamos?- dijo Misty quien ayudaba a Ash a levantarse

-¡tengo que ir a por pikachu!

-tu cálmate, eh estado pensando en algunas formas para escapar. Quizás, si sobrecargamos los barrotes…

-¡si es eso, entonces yo lo hago!- dijo Ash quien sin dudarlo cogió los barrotes cosa que el cuerpo del muchacho empezó a sentir dolor debido a los fuertes choques eléctricos. Brock y Misty se sorprendieron al ver a Ash hacer eso, ellos querían hacer otra cosa para sobrecargar los barrotes pero no tuvieron más opción, ellos rápidamente intentaron separar a Ash de los barrotes pero en el momento de hacerlo ellos también fueron agarrados por la electricidad. Pasaron unos segundos. Los barrotes empezaron a echar una gran cantidad de humo y una pequeña explosión se dio a lugar haciendo que el trio sea expulsado hacia otra dirección de la jaula muy violentamente.

-como me duele- dijo Brock quien se sobaba el cuerpo luego de ese tremendo golpe y la sensación de los choques eléctricos que aún no se iban

-a mí me duele todo el cuerpo- se quejaba Misty quien se intentaba levantar

-¡y que importa esto, vayamos a rescatar a nuestros pokémon!- dijo Ash quien estaba que intentaba forzar los barrotes. Brock y Misty rápidamente ayudo a Ash en su labor y rápidamente lograron forzar los barrotes y sacarlos de esa forma liberándose -¡bien, vayamos a buscarlos!- dijo Ash para luego irse corriendo junto con Brock y Misty.

El trio se estaba adentrando en los túneles, ellos veían a los sujetos de traje negro caminar por los alrededores -¡maldita sea, escaparon!- dijo uno de los sujetos al ver que el trio ya no estaba en los barrotes -¡ella me va a matar si se entera que deje escapar prisioneros!- dijo el hombre quien entro en los túneles para buscar al trio.

Ash, Misty y Brock estaban en el interior de los túneles, ellos seguían caminando mientras se escondían de aquellos extraños sujetos -¡pikachu!- dijo Ash quien vio a su pokémon totalmente inconsciente dentro de una esfera en la que unas máquinas extrañas le drenaban electricidad -¡no te preocupes amigo yo te sacar de ahí!- dijo Ash quien estaba asustado al ver cómo es que a su pokémon le hacían un gran daño.

Brock y Misty rápidamente intentaron hacer algo pero la maquina era demasiado fuerte y resistente como para intentar liberar a pikachu -¡mira Brock, son nuestras pokeball!- dijo Misty quien había desviado la mirada y vio en una caja las pokéball robadas. Brock y Misty rápidamente cogieron las pokéball y liberaron a sus pokémon al igual que al metapod de Ash -¡bien, liberen a pikachu!- dijo Brock cosa que geodude, onix, staryu y metapod usaron sus ataques respectivos con la maquina logrando que esta empiece a romperse y posteriormente explotar pues los cables que conectaban con la maquina hicieron corto circuito.

El humo de la explosión se disipo, Ash tenía a pikachu en brazos y este estaba que despertaba -que bueno que estés bien amigo- dijo Ash quien estaba aliviado porque su pokémon inicial estaba a salvo -será mejor irnos de aquí- dijo Misty quien guardaba a staryu al igual que el resto quienes guardaban a sus demás pokémon -¡ustedes no se van a ninguna parte!- dijo una pelirroja de traje blanco quien estaba acompañado de varios sujetos de traje negro quienes tenían una "R" en su pecho.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- pregunto Ash furioso por el hecho de que ese grupo fue el que lastimo a pikachu e intento robarse a los demás pokémon

-nosotros, nosotros somos los que gobernaremos Kanto en el futuro- dijo la pelirroja dejando al trio completamente confundido -ustedes no saldrán con vida de este lugar, así que prepárense pues nosotros somos el team rocket y sufrirán mi ira. Soy Jessie, una de las tres bestias rocket- dijo la mujer quien sacaba dos pokéball -y ustedes van a morir en este momento ¡arbok, lickitung, desásganse de ellos!- dijo Jessie mientras que de sus pokéball salían ambos pokémon quienes rápidamente se lanzaron al trio.

-¡staryu usa chorro de agua!- dijo Misty quien lanzaba la pokéball de su pokémon

-¡geodude usa tumba rocas!- dijo Brock quien también lanzaba la pokéball de su pokémon

Ambos pokémon se lanzan al ataque al mismo tiempo que los otros miembros del team rocket se preparaban para el ataque. Ash estaba a punto de unirse a la batalla, pero fue cuando vio el techo rocoso -creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ¡pikachu, ataca directo al techo! pikachu uso todas sus fuerzas que le quedaban y este se lanzó y de un gran rayo destroza gran parte del techo haciendo que se derrumbe.

-¡maldita sea se escaparon!- dijo Jessie furiosa después de que se hayan calmado las cosas después del derrumbe. En las afueras del monte Moon, se encontraba el trio totalmente cansado luego del enfrentamiento con el team rocket

-lo bueno es que salimos con vida- dijo Ash quien tenía a pikachu en brazos

-¡si pero nos pudiste haber matado!- grito Misty enojada pero aliviada por el hecho de haber salido

-míralo por el lado amable, estamos bien- dijo Brock quien estaba igual de cansado que sus amigos

-oigan… que creen con lo que se refería el team rocket con eso de gobernar Kanto- pregunto Ash preocupado

-mmm será mejor olvidarlos, tan solo avisémosle a la policía y de seguro ellos se harán cargo

-de acuerdo

De esa forma, el trio siguió su camino por la ruta que seguía hacia la siguiente ciudad en la que Ash espera tener una batalla de gimnasio al mismo tiempo que el grupo estaba preocupado por el hecho del peligro que puede ser el team rocket

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

Ash, Misty y Brock habían estado caminando por unos cuantos días en la ruta que llevaba directo hacia la siguiente ciudad -¿cuál es la siguiente ciudad Brock?-dijo Ash con mucha curiosidad. Brock entones empezó a darle un vistazo al mapa que trio consigo -ciudad Celeste- respondió Brock. Al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad a la que se dirigían, Misty rápidamente se impresiono y rápidamente tomo la palabra

-¡oigan! ¡¿es necesario ir a ciudad Celeste?!

-pues claro, hay es donde tendré mi próxima batalla de gimnasio

-¡pero ciudad Celeste es una ciudad fea… y sucia…! ¡¿Por qué mejor no vamos a ciudad Carmín?! ¡esa ciudad está a las orillas del mar y podríamos hacer todo tipo de cosas divertidas!

-de acuerdo, iremos a ciudad Carmín… después de haber conseguido mi medalla en ciudad Celeste

Misty se puso nerviosa pues ella en su cara se le veía que no quería irse a ciudad Celeste pero no se podía entender el porqué, y mucho menos eso fue notado por Ash o por Brock, es más, el único que noto que había algo extraño era pikachu quien desde el hombro de Ash la vio temblar por unos segundos.

Pasaban los minutos, Misty estaba más que nerviosa pues no quería ir a aquella ciudad -genial, ya se puede ver ciudad Celeste desde aquí- dijo Ash totalmente emocionado -¿ah, donde esta Misty?- dijo Ash al voltear y no ver a su amiga.

-de seguro tomo un desvió hacia la salida de la ciudad, ella no quiere entrar para nada a ciudad Celeste

-puede ser… pero bueno, en ese caso iré a por la medalla y partiremos directo a la salida para darle encuentro

De esa forma ambos entrenadores empezaron a seguir su rumbo por la ruta, pasaron varios minutos de caminata en la cual lograron entrar a la ciudad -increíble, ahora entiendo por qué la llaman la ciudad acuática- dijo Ash al ver los canales que cruzaban la ciudad.

-increíble, ¿no?

-sí, es la primera vez que vengo a ciudad Celeste… pero no sé porque Misty decía que era fea

-puede que tenga sus razones

-si… nunca la entenderé, oye Brock ¿Qué pokémon usa el líder del gimnasio de aquí?

-lo siento Ash, para serte sincero no conozco al líder de esta ciudad

-oh vaya, que problema

-bueno, mejor vayamos a ese gimnasio

Ambos empezaron a caminar por un largo rato, al poco tiempo llegaron a unas mesas que estaban cerca a la orilla de uno de los canales -¿Ash?- dijo alguien cosa que Ash reconoció la voz y volteo a ver de quien se trataba -¡Gary!- dijo el muchacho mientras se iba a ver a su amigo.

-¡oye Gary, como has estado!

-bien, pues yo… ¿Qué hace el líder de ciudad Plateada aquí?

-ah sí, Brock está viajando conmigo

-hola, te recuerdo Gary, buena batalla la que me diste

-si… fue algo complicada

-oye Gary, ¿ya retaste al líder del gimnasio?

-solo observa dijo Gary quien sacaba un estuche en la que se veía la medalla roca y la medalla cascada -la líder es demasiado fácil

-increíble- dijo Ash quien observaba las medallas de su amigo al mismo tiempo que pikachu quedaba mirando el bonito brillo que reflejaban aquellas medallas

-por cierto Ash, Leaf está aquí también

-¡enserio! ¡¿Dónde está ella?!

-me dijo que la esperara aquí, se supone que…- Gary estaba a punto de terminar la oración pero no puedo pues una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos "¡ya llegue!" dijo aquella chica castaña de ojos verdes y traje negro quien traía una gran bandeja de comida

-¡Ash, pikachu! ¡me alegra verlos!

-a nosotros también Leaf

-qué bueno que…. oye Ash, ¿porque el líder Brocas está viajando contigo?

-¡yo no me llamo Brocas, me llamo Brock!

-mmmm Brocas

-¡que no! ¡soy Brock!

-Bro… cas…

Ash, Gary y pikachu quedaron con una expresión (O_O) al ver la riña entre Brock y Leaf por el asunto del nombre del ex-líder -me rindo… si me van a necesitar, estaré en el centro pokémon- dijo Brock mientras se alejaba muy deprimido -no puedo creer que se tome muy personal el asunto de su nombre- dijo Leaf quien se sentaba en su asiento mientras que Ash, Gary y pikachu tenían una expresión (¬¬)

-oye Leaf, ¿Cómo conseguiste toda esa comida?

-oye si, debió de costarte mucho

-dejen de pensar en eso, solo comamos- dijo Leaf mientras que en un restaurante de la ciudad el chef se estaba quejando por la inesperada desaparición de los alimentos

-oye Leaf, ya retaste al líder del gimnasio

-pues claro, es demasiado fácil vencerla. Y eso que son tres líderes diferentes

-¿no entiendo?

-son tres hermanas, cuando una esta indispuesta la otra se encarga de sustituirla. Rete a las tres, ivysaur las aplasto fácilmente

-¡¿ya tienes un ivysaur?!

-pues claro- dijo Leaf quien sacaba la pokéball de su pokémon y lo liberaba -también tengo a estos chicos- dijo mientras de sus pokéball liberaba a una nidorina y a un ponyta

-pues mira lo que yo tengo- dijo Gary quien liberaba a un wartortle, pidgeotto, raticate y a un abra

-son increíbles dijo Ash quien sacaba su pokédex para registrar a los pokémon de sus amigos al mismo tiempo que pikachu congeniaba con aquellos pokémon

-y dime Ash, ¿Qué pokémon tienes?- dijo Gary en una manera burlona

-yo… pues…- Ash empezó a ponerse nervioso "demonios, solo tengo a metapod… bueno que más da" pensó Ash mientras sacaba la única pokéball que tenía -aquí está mi buen amigo metapod- dijo mientras el tipo insecto se materializaba en el lugar. Tanto como Gary y Leaf quedaron (o_O) al ver que tan solo su amigo poseía un pikachu y un metapod -bueno… al menos tienes salud- dijo Leaf como consolación por el débil equipo de Ash.

-lo bueno es que el gimnasio es muy fácil, serias un inútil si es que no lo vencieras- dijo Gary mientras guardaba a sus pokémon

-Gary tiene razón, vencerás fácilmente ese gimnasio

-¡en ese caso iré ahora mismo a ese gimnasio!- dijo Ash quien guardaba a metapod al mismo tiempo que cogía un pan de la bandeja de comida de Leaf para luego irse corriendo junto con pikachu -¡el gimnasio es de tipo agua!- grito la chica al ver a su amigo quien se alejaba.

Pasaron pocos minutos, Gary y Leaf comían a gusto pero todo cambio de repente pues Leaf vio a una chica de cabellos anaranjados quien caminaba por el lugar -¡mira Gary, esa es la chica de la que te hable, es la novia de Ash!- grito Leaf llamando la atención de Misty.

-¡Ash no es mi novio, el solo me debe una bicicleta!- grito Misty encolerizada

-huy si como no- dijo Leaf quien ponía una cara (¬u¬) pobre Ash, tener que soportar tu temperamento

-¡cállate maldita niña!

-si como no, te veo y parece que tienes 12

-¡tengo catorce!

-pues yo soy un año menor que tú, y puedo ver claramente que yo parezco mayor

Esa pelea empezó a convertirse poco a poco en una pelea cuyas expresiones ya eran demasiado desconocidas para Gary en cambio ambas chicas podían entender claramente las referencias -si buscas a tu novio, se fue a ese gimnasio debilucho- dijo Leaf cosa que enfureció a Misty -¡no insultes ese gimnasio!- grito Misty encolerizada para luego irse al gimnasio más frustrada de lo que ya estaba -¿y a esta que le pasa como para defender a ese gimnasio?- se preguntó Leaf mientras que Gary aun no podía asimilar la pelea entre Leaf y Misty.

Ash y pikachu ya estaban dentro el gimnasio de la ciudad -increíble, mira todos esos pokémon- dijo Ash mientras observaba el gran acuario que el gimnasio ofrecía -pero, ¿en dónde está el campo de batalla?- se preguntaba mientras caminaba por el lugar "¡y estas fueron las sirenas de ciudad Celeste!" se escuchó en el lugar al mismo tiempo que también se escuchaba una gran cantidad de aplausos. Ash y pikachu rápidamente se fueron a ver y quedaron sorprendidos con l que vieron -¿y donde se supone que voy a pelear?- dijo al ver una gran piscina en la que tres hermosas jóvenes estaban haciendo una elegante coreografía a manera de despedida -son tres… de seguro ellas son las líderes de las que me hablaron- dijo mientras salía por una de las puertas con la intención de buscar a las tres líderes.

Al mismo tiempo que Ash y pikachu buscaban a las tres líderes, en otra parte de la ciudad estaban un grupo de personas que tenían un traje negro con una "R" en el pecho -saquen toda esa maquinaria, tenemos que llevarla a ciudad Carmín cuanto antes- dijo un pequeño ser quien guiaba a los soldados rocket en el robo de aquella maquinaria dime Meowth, estas seguro que ahí se encontrara ese pokémon dijo una pelirroja de traje blanco solo déjamelo a mi Jessie, mis cálculos me dicen que lo encontraremos en los puertos de ciudad Carmín… ¡tengan cuidado con eso, esa cosa vale mucho dinero!- grito Meowth a los soldados.

La búsqueda de Ash logro sus resultados, en su delante tenia a las tres lideres Daisy, Violet y Lily -lo siento pero no estamos en disposición de luchar- dijo Daisy en un tono de tristeza.

-¡¿por qué dicen eso?!

-una chica vino y nos retó a las tres

-fue una derrota humillante

-una tras otra caíamos, fue desesperante y frustrante

Ash quedó estupefacto, por su cabeza maldecía a Leaf por haber hecho eso nada más tenemos esto dijo Violet quien de una pokéball liberaba a un magikarp quien estaba que se movía y sacudía pero sabes algo dijo Lily quien dio unas palmadas haciendo que un de la piscina salga un seel quien se acercaba a Ash, el pokémon acuático saco su lengua de la que salió la medalla cascada -ten, ya no hay caso luchar- dijo Daisy quien le entregaba la medalla a Ash

-pero… no se supone que esto no debería ser así

-sí, pero no tenemos nada con que enfrentarte

-nunca fuimos buenas para las batallas

-es por eso que siempre hacemos presentaciones como la que viste

-pero…

-oh vamos, acepta la medalla. Considéralo como un regalo de mí para ti

Ash estaba que dudaba, si bien él quería ganarse la medalla por sus méritos a pesar del hecho de que el gimnasio era uno en que las líderes son unas incapaces. Ash se llegó a resignar pues vio que no tenía otra opción -¡DETÉNGANSE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!- todos rápidamente voltearon y vieron que en la entrada se encontraba Misty quien era la que grito eso -¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE ENTREGUEN LA MEDALLA DE ESA MANERA!- continuo Misty quien aún se le notaba enojada.

-miren, es nuestra hermana la fea

-¿hermana?- se preguntó Ash al escuchar eso

-¿no que te irías a ser una gran entrenadora?

-¡eso no viene al caso, no voy a permitir que sigan manchando el nombre del gimnasio de Celeste!- grito Misty a sus hermanas para luego dirigirse a Ash -¡oye Ash, tu y yo tendremos una batalla y si me ganas tendrás la medalla!

-¡espera! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres la líder?!

-algo así, solo que aún me estoy preparando para llegar a serlo

Ambos estaban ya posicionados en el campo de batalla que era la piscina en la cual se hacían las presentaciones de las tres hermanas, solo que a ahora tenía por el lugar una colchonetas para que los pokémon que no sean acuáticos puedan luchar sobre ellas -¡esta será una batalla dos contra dos!- dijo Misty mientras sostenía una pokéball en su mano

-¿pero cómo es que será una batalla de dos contra dos si solo tienes un pokémon?- pregunto Ash

-¡fácil, cogí uno de los pokémon que hay en el acuario del gimnasio! ¡poliwhirl ve tu primero!

-¡bien, esto será fácil! ¡pikachu anda yo te eli…! ¿pikachu?- Ash quedo sorprendido pues pikachu estaba sentado con la cabeza cabizbaja -pikachu, sé que Misty es nuestra amiga pero tienes que luchar con ella para poder tener la medalla- pikachu solo negó con la cabeza

-¡pikachu eres un amor!- grito Misty

-traidor… ¡bien, si no quieres luchar en ese caso metapod va a lucirse!- dijo Ash mientras lanzaba la pokéball de metapod hacia una de las colchonetas

Metapod estaba ya en una de las colchonetas al igual que poliwhirl -¡poliwhirl usa chorro de agua!- ordeno Misty cosa que el pokémon de agua disparo con fuerza -¡metapod usa fortaleza!- dijo Ash cosa que el cuerpo de metapod empezó a brillar y justo en el momento en que el chorro de agua impacto con metapod, este resistió el ataque debido a su subida de nivel

-¡bien metapod, ahora usa tu seda!

-¡eso no, poliwhirl usa… QUÉ!

Misty quedo totalmente perpleja, ella ni siquiera dio la orden y todo el cuerpo de poliwhirl ya estaba cubierto con la seda -¡remátalo metapod!- ordeno Ash haciendo que metapod tome impulso directo hacia donde estaba poliwhirl embistiéndolo tirándolo en la piscina y este sin poder moverse.

-¡regresa poliwhirl!- dijo Misty mientras que sacaba su pokéball para guardar a su pokémon, ella ya sabía que poliwhirl ya no podría seguir debido a la forma en como metapod logro incapacitarlo -¡esta es la última vez que subestimo a metapod!- dijo mientras sacaba otra pokéball -¡staryu sal ahora!- continuo mientras que lanzaba su última pokéball.

-¡bien metapod, vuelve a usar tu seda!

-¡ni pienses que eso funcionara otra vez, staryu empieza a girar!- ordeno Misty mientras su pokémon giraba en su propio eje haciendo que la seda que se supone que lo cubriría empiece a romperse -¡ahora staryu, embiste a metapod y mándalo a volar!- dijo Misty cosa que staryu obedece y rápidamente da un gran golpe a metapod lanzándolo por los aires y mandándolo al lado de Ash.

-¡metapod estas… que demonios…! ¡¿metapod te encuentras bien?!- dijo Ash asustado al ver que el cuerpo de metapod tenía una grieta.

En ese momento Ash quedo paralizado pues pensó que sería el fin de su preciado pokémon, Misty al ver el estado de metapod detuvo la batalla pues empezó a sentirse culpable de que algo le haya pasado a metapod, a pesar de que ella odiaba a los tipo insecto, ella no quería verlo así pues ese pokémon era uno con el que Ash entablo mucha amistad. Las hermanas de Misty estaban al igual de impactadas al ver la escena -metapod por favor responde- dijo Ash a quien ya se le salían las lágrimas de los ojos.

Fue entonces que de la nada metapod empezó a brillar, todos vieron cómo es que de la parte donde estaba la grieta, unas alas empezaron a salir para dar paso a otro pokémon totalmente diferente -esto… esto es increíble- dijo Ash quien sacaba su pokédex para poder averiguar de que pokémon se trataba -así que ahora eres un butterfree… bien butterfree acabaremos con esto ahora- dijo Ash mientras revisaba en su pokédex los ataques que tiene aprendido su nuevo pokémon

-¡staryu, usa hidrobomba!

-¡butterfree usa psíquico!

Ambos pokémon lanzaron sus ataques, staryu uso el potente ataque de agua mientras que butterfree lanzaba un potente rayo psíquico haciendo que ambos ataques choquen y cada quien intentaba hacer que su técnica superara a la otra -¡vamos butterfree tu puedes hacerlo!- gritaba Ash al mismo tiempo que pikachu daba ánimos a su amigo. Butterfree agarro todas sus fuerzas y logro superar el ataque de staryu haciendo que el poder psíquico logre golpear fuertemente a staryu dejándolo noqueado.

-increíble- dijo una de las hermanas de Misty al ver cómo fue que butterfree logro derrotar a staryu

-se ve que ese chico tiene futuro

-se imaginan si nos hubiera retado

Las tres hermanas quedaron impresionadas mientras que Misty solo se dignó a guardar a staryu -bueno, creo que nos falta practica- dijo Misty quien miraba su pokéball -bueno Ash, ganaste, así que te daré entrega de la medalla- dijo al mismo tiempo que seel se acercaba y sacaba su lengua en la que tenía una medalla -gracias amigo- respondió Misty mientras le ordenaba al pokémon que se retire.

Todos estaban en las afueras del gimnasio, butterfree estaba encima de la cabeza de Ash mientras que pikachu estaba en el hombro del entrenador -¿seguirás diciendo que butterfree te da asco?- dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a Misty y butterfree sonreía -bueno… ahora está lindo… creo- respondió Misty quien estaba dispuesta a acariciar al pokémon -¡Ash!- grito una chica llamando la atención del entrenador

-¿Leaf?

-por fin- te encuentro dijo Leaf mientras jadeaba -tu amigo… tu amigo Brocas está en la cárcel

-¡¿qué, cómo demonios termino ahí?!- dijeron Ash y Misty sorprendidos al escuchar eso

-el… el empezó a acosar a una chica… al parecer la chica se asustó y llamo a la oficial Jenny

Tanto Ash y Misty rápidamente salieron en busca de Brock para poder sacarlo de la cárcel mientras que las tres hermanas salieron corriendo directo a su gimnasio al reconocer a Leaf debido a que ella las derroto a las tres fácilmente

CONTINUARA

Antes que me pregunten que porque Misty esta muy nerfeada en este fics, aqui puse de que ella aun esta en entrenamiento para ser líder de gimnasio así que aun es débil por eso y como no quería que la medalla sea regalada, pues ella se le enfrento a Ash para aunque sea darle algo de honor a la batalla


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron unos días desde que el trio había salido de ciudad Celeste, y claro, luego de haber hecho de que Brock salga de la cárcel por haber acosado a una chica -¡yo no hice nada, tienen que creerme!- decía Brock mientras caminaba detrás de Ash y Misty.

-¡tuvimos que sacarte bajo fianza, nos quedamos casi sin dinero por tu culpa Brock!- le recriminaba Misty

-¡pero Misty! ¡yo no hice nada!

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡hay pruebas de que acosaste a esa chica!

-¡si pero…!

-¡se pueden callar los dos!- grito Ash que ya no soportaba la discusión de sus amigos -¡en poco tiempo llegaremos con Bill y no quiero que se sigan peleando!- dijo Ash mientras recordaba lo que sus amigos le dijeron sobre Bill "Bill es conocido como el pokemaniaco, tiene una gran cantidad de información sobre los pokémon que te puede servir y también es el que creo el sistema con el que se traslada una pokéball a otro lugar. Yo ya estuve ahí y obtuve una buena información, tan solo enséñale tu pokédex y te atenderá" fueron las palabras que le dijo Leaf a Ash antes de que ella partiera a otra ciudad.

-oye Ash, ¿estas seguro que es por aquí?, creo que ya nos perdimos.

-deja de preocuparte Misty, según Leaf por aquí se va a la casa de Bill… aunque…

-¿aunque?- preguntaron Misty y Brock al ver un poco la preocupación de su amigo.

-puede que me halla engañado como siempre lo hace.

Misty y Brock quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar eso ultimo -¡¿y entonces porque estamos yendo hacia esa casa?!- grito Misty encolerizada.

-pues… creo que fue porque ella lo dijo de una forma seria… aunque ella también siempre me engañaba cuando hablaba de una forma seria y tranquila.

-¡idiota, estamos perdiendo tiempo por esto!

-tranquilízate Misty, aún no sabemos si la casa de Bill aún existe

-¡¿y si esa casa no existe?! ¡por la culpa de Ash perderíamos tiempo!

-pues en ese caso.

-¡ya cállense!- volvió a gritar Ash estresado por los gritos de Misty -¡si no existe esa casa, pues no existe y punto! ya luego hablare con Leaf en caso de que suceda eso

El trio siguió caminando por la ruta, ellos dejaron de discutir y empezaron a conversar de otros temas que salían de la nada como el paisaje o el clima. Pasaron unos minutos y fue entonces que las orejas de pikachu se levantaron como si estuviera detectando algo -¿Qué te sucede amigo?- pregunto Ash al ver a pikachu en ese estado.

Pikachu rápidamente bajo de la cabeza de Ash y se fue caminando como si estuviera en busca de algo -¡pikachu espera!- decía Ash quien estaba que lo perseguía al igual que Misty y Brock. Fue entonces que pikachu dejo de correr, se encontraba al frente del tronco de un árbol y el pequeño roedor miraba hacia arriba en específico al ser que se encontraba encima de aquel tronco -¿oye pikachu, que te…?- dijo Ash al llegar pero justo en ese momento mira directo al tronco viendo algo que lo dejo sorprendido -¿y tú qué haces aquí?- dijo Ash quien veía al ser que estaba encima del tronco.

En pocos segundos, Misty y Brock llegaron rápidamente y quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que tenían en su delante -¿un charmander?- dijo Brock impresionado al verlo -los charmander son muy raros, es extraño ver uno salvaje- dijo Misty quien estaba igual de sorprendida -cuando inicie mi viaje, mi primera opción fue charmander pero llegue tarde- dijo Ash mientras sacaba la pokédex y analizaba los datos de charmander -si la llama de su cola se apaga puede morir- dijo mientras volvía a ver a charmander y guardaba la pokédex.

-si se dan cuenta, este charmander parece cansado

-sí, ahora que lo dices se ve agotado

-incluso tiene incluso marcas de haber sido atacado

-¡en ese caso lo capturare y luego lo llevaremos al centro pokémon!- dijo Ash mientras sacaba una pokéball de sus pertenencias charmander -está débil así que no creo que haya necesidad de luchar- Ash lanzo la pokéball pero justo en ese momento charmander usa su cola y se la regresa dejando a todos sorprendidos -qué raro, se le ve débil pero saco las fuerzas para no ser capturado- dijo Brock quien intentaba acercarse al charmander cosa que el pokémon de fuego lo miro e hiso una señal de como que no se le acerque comportándose de una forma amenazante. Pikachu, al ver el comportamiento de charmander se decidió por acercarse para saber qué es lo que tenía "pikapika charchar" era lo que se decían ambos pokémon por unos segundos, pikachu regreso con Ash y empezó a hacerle muecas.

-mmmm haber… si no me equivoco… ¿charmander está esperando a su entrenador?- pregunto Ash cosa que pikachu empiezo a afirmar -bueno, en ese caso mejor dejarlo ahí hasta que llegue- dijo Ash quien junto con Brock y Misty seguían por su camino dejando al charmander completamente solo, pero claro, a pesar de eso Ash estaba algo preocupado pues algo le decía que el entrenador de ese charmander no regresaría.

El charmander miro al trio desaparecer a lo lejos para luego recostarse en el tronco, charmander se recostó para poder descansar un poco debido al cansancio que sentía. Pasaron unos minutos, y de la nada el cielo empezó a oscurecerse para luego una gran lluvia torrencial empiece a azotar el lugar -¡¿Cómo demonios se formó esta lluvia tan rápido?!- se preguntaba Ash mientras tenia a pikachu en brazos para evitar que se empapara -¡¿no será por el hecho de que estamos en época de lluvia?!- le respondió Misty quien corría lo mas rápido para buscar refugio -¡si la memoria no me falla, más adelante hay un centro pokémon!- dijo Brock que también corría para no mojarse.

Habían pasado varios minutos, el trio estaba en el centro pokémon descansando y protegiéndose de la lluvia -tranquilo pikachu, solo voy a secarte- decía Ash mientras llevaba un manta pero pikachu al verlo solo se sacudió fuertemente empapando a Ash -aunque sea ya esas seco- dijo Ash mientras se secaba el cuerpo -¡AYYYY!- se escuchó un grito que Ash reconoció de quien se trataba, el muchacho quedo sorprendido al ver a Misty jalándole fuertemente la oreja a Brock -¡esto te enseñara a no hacer esas cosas!- decía Misty molesta.

-¿qué sucedió?

-Brock estaba que fastidiaba a la enfermera Joy, ahora entiendo por qué la oficial Jenny lo metió en la cárcel

-oh vamos, no es para tanto- decía Joy quien aparecía para salvar a Brock

-¡ven Joy mi amor, vayamos a un… AUCH!- Brock nuevamente era atacado por Misty -vayamos a otro lugar en la que no hayan chicas- decía Misty quien se llevaba a Brock por las orejas dejando a todos los presentes con una expresión (O_O)

-¿enfermera Joy?

-dime Ash

-usted conoce a un tal Bill

-¡claro! Bill es el creador del sistema de transferencia de pokéball

-¿sabe dónde vive?

-sí, solo sigues esta ruta y encontraras su casa

La enfermera Joy se retiró mientras que Ash suspiraba de tranquilidad pues Leaf no le mintió esta vez -¿y si… y si Bill no me atenderá nunca y Leaf solo me dijo eso para que pase un mal rato?- dijo Ash mientras recordaba todas la veces que Leaf les hiso a Gary y a él bromas pesadas, cosa que sucedía desde que eran niños.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la lluvia se hacía más fuerte. Ash, Misty y Brock estaban en una de las mesas del lugar cenando -oye Ash, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Misty al ver a Ash mirando por la ventana la lluvia al mismo tiempo que no comía mucho.

-pues no, la verdad es que sigo preocupado por ese charmander… no sé por qué pero algo me dice que su entrenador no ira por el

-descuida Ash, estoy seguro que él ya debe estar con su entrenador

-si Ash, deja de preocuparte y come algo

Pikachu miro a Ash, el también estaba preocupado por su entrenador -de acuerdo, voy a dejar de pensar en el tema- dijo mientras empezaba a comer. Mientras el trio comía tranquilamente, en otra parte del comedor del centro pokémon se encontraba un chico de cabello azul y lentes negros quien estaba rodeado de una gran cantidad de chicos -y así fue como es que los capture a todos- decía mientras enseñaba una gran cantidad de pokéball en la mesa –increíble- dijo uno de los chicos quien admiraba la gran cantidad de pokémon que tenía el chico.

-de seguro que quieren verlos- dijo aquel muchacho mientras sacaba a todos los pokémon de sus pokéball llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el comedor, incluso la de Ash quien empezó a mirar desde su asiento.

-eres sorpréndete Damián, tienes mucho pokémon

-rattata, spearow, sandshrew, gloom, bellsprout… pero… ¿y qué hay del charmander que te dio ese viejo de Oak?

En el momento en que se hiso mención del profesor Oak, rápidamente Ash empezó prestar más atención en las palabras del chico peli azul -ese charmander era muy débil, perdía en todas las batallas, un inútil bueno para nada. Lo deje en un tronco y le dije que volvería por el pero ya es un caso perdido. Que ese charmander vea como sobrevive- dijo aquel muchacho de una forma muy fría dejando a Ash totalmente perturbado -¡OYE TÚ, ANDA A POR CHARMANDER EN ESTE MOMENTO!- grito Ash totalmente furioso por lo que escuchaba.

-¡y a ti que te interesa!

-¡ME INTERESA PORQUE CHARMANDER PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO CON ESTA LLUVIA, PUEDE MORIR!

-¡y eso a mí que!

Justo en ese momento Ash estaba dispuesto a golpear a Damián, pero si no fuera porque Misty y Brock le cogieron para que no se le acerque, se hubiera provocado una tragedia. Damián, lo único que hiso guardar todos sus pokémon e irse pues no quería problemas por el hecho de que si se peleaba con Ash, ambos podrían ser expulsados del centro pokémon -¡voy a ir a por ese charmander!- dijo Ash quien salió corriendo junto con pikachu hacia el bosque

-¡espera Ash!

-¡no intenten detenerme!

-no vamos a detenerte, vamos a ir contigo

-¡en ese caso apurémonos!

El trio rápidamente salió del centro pokémon, ellos corrieron lo más rápido posible en esa fuerte lluvia con el objetivo de encontrar a charmander. Pasaron los minutos, el trio seguía corriendo y fue entonces cuando vieron a lo lejos como es que charmander se le veía totalmente demacrado mientras que con una de sus patas estaba que usaba una hoja de árbol para poder protegerse de la lluvia. El trio se alegró al verlo y rápidamente se fue a por él, pero no contaron que de los arbustos apareciese una bandada de spearow con el objetivo de atacar a charmander. Si bien charmander intento defenderse, a las justas podía expulsar fuego de su boca -¡pikachu deshazte de los spearow!- grito Ash haciendo que pikachu lanzara un poderoso trueno a los despiadados spearow.

Ash se sacó su chaleco y cubrió a charmander con el -¡rápido, ayúdenme a que la flama de charmander aun arda!- dijo Ash mientras que Misty y Brock cubrían la cola de charmander para que la flama no se apague.

Las puertas del centro pokémon se abrieron bruscamente -¡enfermera Joy por favor ayuda!- grito Ash quien entregaba junto con sus amigos -¡rápido vengan conmigo!- dijo Joy al ver al charmander que estaba al borde de la muerte.

La enfermera Joy había recostado a charmander en una camilla mientras le aplicaba primeros auxilios al mismo tiempo que chansey preparaba una especie de cámara incubadora en la que charmander pasaría el resto de la noche -¡ustedes son unos irresponsables! ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar que charmander termine en este estado?!- grito Joy totalmente enojada.

-pero enfermera Joy, no fue nuestra culpa

-ella tiene razón, un entrenador abandono a charmander y lo dejo a su suerte

-tienes que creernos Joy, eso fue lo que paso

-¡¿y quién es ese entrenador?!

-se llama Damián, es uno que tiene el cabello azul

-oh… no me sorprende que fuera el…

-¿a qué se refiere?

-él es de esta zona y se dedica a la captura pokémon y si estos no son fuertes los libera sin importarle que el pokémon ya se haya encariñado con él. Hace ya varias semanas escuche que él se fue a pueblo Paleta a por un pokémon del profesor, luego llego con un charmander que por lo que veo es este de aquí.

-ese es un… un…- decía Ash mientras se aguantaba las palabras

Las horas pasaron, la enfermera Joy ya había informado que charmander estaba fuera de peligro así todos estaban que dormían tranquilamente. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar el lugar, Ash fue el primero en levantarse -hola pikachu- dijo al ver que pikachu también se despertaba. Ash se levantó de su cama y lo primero que hiso fue dirigirse al lugar donde estaba charmander -¡¿qué?!- dijo Ash impresionado al mismo tiempo que regresaba al dormitorio con Brock y Misty -¡charmander no está!- grito despertando a ambos.

-¡¿Cómo que no está?!

-¡no lo sé, solo entre a la sala de recuperación y el ya no estaba!

-haber Ash, tranquilo y cuéntanos despacio

-¡esa cámara donde pusieron a charmander, está rota!

Misty y Brock se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, rápidamente el trio se fue nuevamente a ver el lugar -¡esto es malo, muy malo!- decía la enfermera Joy mientras daba vueltas por el lugar

-¡enfermera Joy! ¿tiene alguna idea de a donde pudo haber ido?- pregunto Ash muy preocupado

-sí, puede que el haya regresado al lugar donde Damián lo abandono

El trio estaba preocupado por charmander, ellos ya estaban en su camino para la casa de Bill pero Ash estaba aún preocupado.

-no puedo creer que él se haya ido

-escucha Ash, charmander aún le es fiel a su entrenador. No podemos hacer nada con respecto a eso- dijo Brock tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

-lo sé, pero es que no entiendo. Nosotros nos preocupamos por él y se decidió por irse a esperar a Damián

-Ash, él sabe que nosotros nos preocupamos por él. Pero como dice Brock, el aún le es fiel a ese sujeto

El grupo solo siguió su camino al mismo tiempo que charmander, quien se estaba acercando al lugar donde fue abandonado, se volteo y empezó a regresar a buscar a Ash y compañía. Varios spearow, victimas del trueno de pikachu el día anterior, estaban por los alrededores vigilando hasta que fue entonces que vieron a Ash y compañía pasar. Todos aquellos spearow quienes estaban liderados por un fearow rápidamente se fueron a atacar al trio quienes estaban indefensos

-¡¿de dónde salieron todos ellos?!

-¡no lo sé, pero eso no importa ahora! ¡pikachu usa…! ¿ah?- Ash detuvo la orden, ¿la razón?, grandes llamaradas golpearon a fearow dejándolo noqueado de una ¡charmander! dijo Ash al ver al tipo fuego frente a ellos -¿charmander?- dijo un chico de cabellos azules al ver el poder de aquel pokémon.

Los spearow quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena, su líder fearow fue derrotado de un solo golpe y eso los ahuyento -¡si así están las cosas!- dijo Ash quien se disponía a capturar al fearow pero de la nada otra pokéball aparece y captura al fearow -¡¿pero qué demonios?!- dijo Ash al ver la otra pokéball -hola charmander, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo un peli azul quien se acercaba al lugar -¡Damián!- dijo el trio al ver al sujeto entrar.

-¡charmander, es hora de irnos!- dijo Damián intimidando al pequeño charmander

-¡charmander espera, no vayas el solo te va a utilizar!

-¡eso es cierto charmander, el solo te usara y posiblemente luego te bote!

-¡charmander recuerda, el té abandono a tu suerte!

-¡ya cállense, yo dije que volvería por charmander y a eso es lo que vine!

Charmander, en ese momento estaba más que asustado. Pikachu incluso empezó a decirle cosas en su idioma característico para que no le haga caso a Damián -bien charmander, regresa a tu pokéball- dijo el muchacho mientras lanzaba la pokéball directo a charmander pero lo que este hiso fue devolvérsela bruscamente usando su cola -¡como te atreves insolente!- dijo Damián mientras sacaba el resto de sus pokéball cosa que charmander en defensa uso un potente lanzallamas directo a Damián dejando asustado al chico y huyendo para no ser rostizado.

-¡vaya charmander! eso fue increíble

-ese pequeño sí que tiene mucha fuerza

En eso, charmander rápidamente se acercó a Ash dando entender una cosa -oye, al parecer le agradas- dijo Brock al ver la forma en como miraba charmander a Ash

-eso es cierto, Ash atrápalo esta es tu oportunidad

-¡¿enserio charmander, enserio quieres venir conmigo?!

Charmander solo asintió con la cabeza mientras decía su sonido característico -¡en ese caso, bienvenido al grupo!- dijo Ash quien lanzaba una pokéball al mismo tiempo que charmander saltaba y con sus patas activo el sistema de captura quedando atrapado dentro de la pokéball. Ash tenía la pokéball de charmander en sus manos, se le notaba la cara de felicidad en el rostro del joven ¡sal de una vez charmander! dijo mientras volvía a lanzar la pokéball liberando al pokémon de fuego -¡desde ahora viajaremos por toda la región, y juntos nos haremos fuertes!- dijo Ash emocionado haciendo que charmander respondiera con mucha alegría. Luego de eso, todo el grupo siguió con su camino mientras que Ash tenía en sus hombros a pikachu y a charmander.

CONTINUARA


	8. Chapter 8

Ash y compañía estaba descansando en la ruta que se dirigía a la casa de Bill, todos ellos comían tranquilamente mientras que charmander, el nuevo miembro del equipo, estaba que congeniaba con los otros pokémon. Pero mientras el grupo tenía un agradable almuerzo en una casa que estaba relativamente cerca al punto donde estaba el grupo, se empezó a escuchar alarmas de emergencia -¡diablos, otra vez exploto esa cosa!- dijo un castaño quien se dirija a una extraña cámara que expulsaba humo.

Aquella maquina consistía en dos grandes cámaras conectadas entre sí, en una de esas cámaras había un pequeño rattata que estaba asustado debido a la explosión que se dio -¡demonios tengo que apurarme con esto!- decía mientras abría la compuerta de una de las cámaras pero sin darse cuenta, su camisa se enredó con un gancho que había en la compuerta quedándose encerrado en el proceso al mismo tiempo que la maquina se activaba.

Ash y compañía ya estaba caminando por la ruta, Ash hablaba de los posibles pokémon que pudiera tener Bill -¡ya quiero llegar, estoy impaciente!- decía Ash emocionado mientras que pikachu le respondía con su sonido característico.

-pues… recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud

-tranquilízate Ash, de igual forma su casa no se ira a ningún lado

-¡si pero… miren un doduo!- dijo Ash quien sacaba su pokédex para registrar al pokémon -¡esta será la primera batalla de charmander!- continuo mientras sacaba la pokéball de su nuevo pokémon -¡charmander usa lanzallamas!- dijo mientras lanzaba la pokéball de la que charmander se materializo lanzando un potente lanzallamas en el proceso.

Para su mala suerte, doduo fue muy rápido y este dio un salto para luego picotear a charmander y posteriormente a Ash para luego irse del lugar velozmente -demonios, este es el cuarto pokémon que se me escapa en la semana- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-no te desanimes

-Misty tiene razón, porque sea el cuarto que se te escapa no quiere decir que pierdas las esperanzas

-creo que tienen razón- dijo Ash tranquilizándose, pero de la nada, la mirada de Ash se desvía al ver a un rattata que estaba jalando un tronco por medio de una cuerda -¡un rattata…! pero… ¿Cómo que hay algo raro en él?

-puede que sea una nueva especie de pokémon

-¡genial, en ese caso será mío!- dijo Ash quien se alistaba con charmander para atacar aquel rattata cuya cabeza era muy pero muy extraña -debí pensar que sería difícil prender fuego de esta manera- dijo el rattata dejando a Ash, Misty y Brock totalmente sorprendidos -si fuera humano me seria más fácil cortar esta madera- seguía diciendo el rattata dejando al trio totalmente helados un -p… poke... mon… ¡¿PARLANTE?!- grito el grupo al mismo tiempo totalmente asustado y temblando de miedo.

-¡oh, gracias! ¡humanos, al fin! pensaba que nadie podría ver a un pequeño roedor como yo

-eh…

-¿me pueden dar una mano?- dijo el rattata dejando más asustado al trio

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿acaso los asusto? oh ya veo, nunca vieron un rattata mutado… pero yo lo sé ya que soy un experto pokémon- dijo el roedor al mismo tiempo que un pidgeot se acercaba rápidamente -me llamo Bill, y más adelante esta mi casa del m…- Bill no pudo terminar de hablar pues el pidgeot lo cogió en sus garras y se lo llevo volando -¡HEEY, NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS!- grito Bill desesperado.

-a… a… ayuda…- decía Ash quien estaba más que perturbado

-vamos a ayudarlo

-no se… estoy confundido

-yo estoy perturbada

-¡hey espera!- dijo Ash quien salía corriendo junto con pikachu, charmander y butterfree a quien saco para que sea de ayuda, Brock y Misty salieron corriendo detrás de él pero Ash los llego a perder -¡charmander usa lanzallamas!- ordeno Ash haciendo que charmander ataque, pero su puntería no fue tan buena y casi rostiza a Bill -¡¿planeas matarme?! ¡si quieres detener a un pokémon volador, debes primero paralizar sus alas!- grito Bill desesperado cosa que Ash se puso a pensar y llego una conclusión -¡pikachu usa rayo!- ordeno Ash haciendo que el roedor usara el poder de tipo eléctrico, pero no dio en el blanco pues Bill quedo rostizado con el ataque -¡maldita sea eso dolió! ¡¿no puedes pensar el otra cosa?!- grito Bill enfurecido -¡si tan solo te callaras!- le respondió Ash.

-¡no le ataques mientras esta volando! ¡espera a que se detenga!

-¡¿acaso crees que te seguiré con…?! ¡espera tengo una idea!

Ash guardo a butterfree en su pokéball -¡bien pikachu, usa tu cola!- dijo al mismo tiempo que pikachu uso su cola para lanzar la pokéball de butterfree por los aires, al poco tiempo la pokéball se abrió dejando a butterfree por encima de pidgeot ¡usa paralizador! dijo mientras que butterfree lanzaba un polvo extraño sobre el cuerpo de pidgeot haciendo que sus movimientos empezaran a limitarse para luego soltar a Bill ¡te tengo! dijo Ash quien rápidamente se disponía a recoger a Bill pero el pidgeot levanto sus alas furioso impidiéndole el paso a Ash -¡chico ten cuidado!- dijo Bill advirtiéndole a Ash del peligro inminente.

Pidgeot se lanzó hacia Ash con la disposición de atacar a matar, pero de la nada un poderoso rayo de hielo y también grandes rocas en forma de proyectil golpearon a pidgeot -¡chicos!- dijo Ash al ver a Misty y Brock acompañados de staryu y geodude. Pidgeot rápidamente huyo del lugar al ver que ya no tenía oportunidad de enfrentarse a todos ellos.

Luego de unos minutos, todo el grupo estaba en la casa del mar y Brock estaba presionando los botones que Bill le había indicado para revertir el efecto de la mutación. Al poco tiempo un castaño salía de una de las cámaras.

-por fin acabo todo esto, no había forma de poder regresar a la normalidad su su ayuda. Se los agradezco

-¿pero que es esa cosa? pregunto Misty intrigada

-es un transportador pokémon. Lo que ven es un transportador pokémon… o lo que quieras… a donde quieras

-¡eso es grandioso! dijo Ash emocionado al escuchar eso

-¿pero no se supone que ese sistema ya existe?

-sí, pero soy el creador y quiero perfeccionarlo para enviar pokémon de región a región. Aún tiene fallas pues metí un rattata y no termino en la otra capsula… bueno, buen pase, como siempre digo… me llamo Bill

-y yo soy Ash y estos son mis amigos- dijo el joven mientras señalaba a pikachu, butterfree y charmander

-yo soy Brock y estos son geodude y onix- dijo mientras liberaba a la serpiente de pierda

-y yo Misty y creo que ya conoces a staryu

-vaya, ustedes si que tienen pokémon muy interesantes… se ve que están bien cuidados

-¡pues claro, con todos ellos iré a por la liga y la venceré!

-¡eso es increíble, sabes algo Ash, por haberme salvado te ayudare en tu misión!

-¡¿enserio?!

-¡claro, no soy un experto pokémon por nada! ¡ademas que siempre me gusta ver a las nuevas promesas! ¡ven conmigo y te mostrare toda la información que tengo sobre los pokémon!- dijo Bill mientras que prendía la computadora -¡AAAHHH!- grito Bill pues se asustó al ver que la primera foto era la de un pidgeot en posición de ataque.

CONTINUARA


	9. Chapter 9

Habían pasado varios días, Leaf estaba encima de su ponyta montándolo pues se encontraba cansada de la larga caminata -ya quiero llegar a ciudad Carmín- decía una aburrida Leaf que bostezaba y que también no contaba las horas para llegar a aquella ciudad portuaria. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, Leaf había quedado dormida en el lomo de ponyta al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al pokémon de fuego -jejeje… tontos…- decía la chica entre sueños, pero de la nada su placentero sueño acabo pues ponyta tropezó y la chica junto con el pokémon cayeron al suelo -¡ponyta te encuentras bien!- grito asustada al ver a su pokémon tirado en el suelo.

Leaf rápidamente empezó a revisar a su pokémon -vaya que me diste un gran susto- dijo la joven al ver que ponyta tan solo se tiro al suelo porque quería dormir -descansa, te lo mereces- dijo Leaf quien sacaba su pokéball, pero justo en ese momento ella se da cuenta de algo -¡increíble por fin llegamos!- grito emocionada mientras liberaba de sus pokéball a ivysaur y a nidorina -¡miren, ese es el mar y eso significa que estamos cerca de llegar a ciudad Carmín!- dijo Leaf quien le enseñaba a sus pokémon el hermoso mar que tenían delante en la que se podía ver una ciudad portuaria al mismo tiempo que un gran barco que llegaba al puerto.

Mientras que Leaf tomaba un descanso en la pradera teniendo como vista al mar, Gary estaba que salía del gimnasio de ciudad Carmín -con esta ya van tres- dijo mientras guardaba la medalla en un estuche -¿y ese barco?- dijo al ver el crucero de nombre "St Ana" que estaba embarcado en el puerto.

Habrá pasado unas tres horas, mientras que Gary se estaba enfrentando a varios entrenadores dentro del St Ana, Leaf estaba llegando a lo que es el gimnasio de la ciudad -¡¿cómo que no está el líder?!- dijo Leaf quien estaba en las puertas del gimnasio.

-lo sentimos, pero el teniente Surge acaba de salir

-demonios, ¿ahora que se supone que vaya a hacer?

-por qué no se va al St Ana

-¿St Ana?

-el St Ana es un crucero exclusivo de entrenadores, acaba de tocar puerto así que puede ir a pasar el tiempo por ahí y luego venir cuando el teniente haya regresado

-de acuerdo, iré para allá- dijo Leaf resignándose mientras caminaba, no en dirección al crucero, si no en dirección al centro pokémon para descansar -por favor haga que se restauren- dijo la joven mientras tenía una bandeja con tres pokéball -enseguida Leaf- le contesto la enfermera Joy quien se llevaba la bandeja. Leaf estaba tirada en los sofás del lugar, ella dormía pues se sentía muy cansada de su viaje -señorita Leaf- decía Joy mientras levantaba a la joven.

-sus pokémon ya están revitalizados

-ah… si, si… solo déjelos… ahí decía entre medio levantada con una expresión de querer dormir nuevamente -¿has escuchado del rumor del pokémon fantasma?- dijo un chico que conversaba muy cerca de donde Leaf estaba, la palabra "pokémon fantasma" fue lo que hiso que Leaf despertara de su sueño para prestar atención en esa conversación.

Leaf, quien ahora estaba totalmente despierta, estaba que escuchaba sobre aquella conversación entre ambos chicos -así que el pokémon fantasma está aquí- dijo Leaf quien seguía escuchando la conversación de aquellos chicos.

Leaf estaba en los muelles, ella estaba al lado de ivysaur, ponyta y nidorina quien le acompañaban -¿dónde demonios puede estar?- decía mientras que tenía un visor muy extraño -que raro, se supone que con el Scope Silph podría ubicarlo… pero nada- decía Leaf quien se estresaba por no encontrar al dichoso pokémon fantasma, el mismo que tampoco logro encontrar en el bosque Verde -rápido, tenemos que encontrar a Mew lo antes posible- decía una voz a lo lejos dejando algo extrañada a Leaf.

Leaf siguió escuchando las voces, pasaron pocos minutos y encontró a un grupo de gente que tenían trajes negros con una "R" en el pecho, el grupo estaba al lado de un camión.

-bien, busquemos a ese pokémon de una maldita vez

-¡un meowth parlante!- dijo Leaf anonadada al ver al meowth como era que dirigía a esos sujetos de negro

-ya saben cómo es que luce Mew, pero por si las dudas- fue en ese momento que Meowth saco un cubo del cual se proyectó un holograma de un pokémon de forma felina y de color rosado -¡ese es el pokémon fantasma!- dijo Leaf al reconocer al pokémon que conoció una vez en el pasado -con que se llama Mew… se ve que estos tipos le quieren hacer daño- fue en ese momento en que ella se puso a pensar en algún plan con el que hacer que esos tipos se alejaran de Mew.

Los soldados del team rocket quienes estaban liderados por Meowth, se alejaron por unos minutos en la búsqueda de Mew por todo el puerto de la ciudad cosa que Leaf aprovecho y se acercó al camión en el que habían venido los rocket -esto será fácil dijo- mientras se sacaba un gancho de su cabello y lo metía en la cerradura de la puerta del camión -ya casi… ya casi…- decia mientras intentaba abrir la puerta -¡lo tengo!- fue en ese momento en que la puerta del camión se abrió.

Leaf empezó a hurgar entre los archivos que encontraba y fue cuando encontró un extraño disco entre las cosas -¿y esto?- dijo mientras revisaba el extraño disco, ella saco de sus pertenencias una laptop que usaba para tener información sobre algunas ciudades, ella inserto el disco y quedo impresionada con lo que vio -¡esto es toda la información sobre Mew!- Leaf rápidamente saco el disco y lo guardo entre sus pertenecías y salió del lugar rápidamente.

-¡demonios! ¡¿cómo pudo pasar esto?!- gritaba Meowth demasiado frustrado a ver el robo del disco

-¡no se preocupe señor, nosotros ubicaremos a esa chica!- dijo un soldado rocket quien mostro en una pantalla el momento en que Leaf robo el disco

-¡encuéntrenla y desaparézcanla, nadie debe de enterarse de eso y mucho menos el jefe!- gritaba Meowth enfurecido.

Pasaron muy pocos minutos y Leaf, quien tenía a su lado a ivysaur, se encontraba rodeada por muchos soldados del team Rocket -¿todo este alboroto para atrapar a una niña? ustedes sí que no tienen nada que hacer- dijo Leaf en un tono burlón.

-¡guárdate los sarcasmos, sabes porque te queremos!- dijo un rocket amenazante

-¿te refieres a esto?- dijo Leaf quien tenía el disco muy cerca de su boca -podría dártelo… ¡pero quiero a ese adorable Mew!- dijo Leaf lanzando el disco por los aires mientras que las lianas de ivysaur lo agarraban para luego morderlo levemente.

-¡dañaras el disco! dijo el rocket asustado con la escena

-duh tú lo harás si me atacas… pero si quieres arriesgarte, date prisa

-¡si así lo quieres! ¡machamp ataca pero ten cuidado con el disco!- grito el soldado rocket mientras lanzaba una pokéball de la que salía aquel pokémon haciendo que uno de los soldados rocket que estaba en ese grupo se asustara un poco por la reacción que pueda tomar la niña y eso debido a que un hitmonlee se lanzó también con la intención de atacar. Ivysaur, lo único que hiso fue moverse haciendo que hitmonlee y machamp se golpeen fuertemente quedando noqueados en el proceso -eres tan adorable cuan intentas pegarle- dijo Leaf entre risas.

-¡ya estoy harto de estas bromas!- grito el rocket mientras lanzaba otra pokéball -¡tauros encárgate de ella!- el gran tauros se lanzo rápidamente hacia Leaf pero ivysaur se interpone y fue el quien recibió el golpe soltando el disco en el proceso -¡el disco es nuestro, así que terminemos con esto!- dijo el rocket ordenando a todos los pokémon atacar.

Leaf rápidamente guardo a ivysaur dentro de su pokéball y lanzo dos pokéball de las cuales salieron ponyta y nidorina, pero de la nada un electabuzz apareció atacando a los tres pokémon -¡oh! ¿eres tú y viniste a rescatarme? ¡mi héroe!- decía Leaf mientras que un raichu se unía a la batalla.

-¡¿pero que demonios haces… se supone que…?!- empezó a decir el rocket que estaba tirado en el suelo todo golpeado por los pokémon eléctricos

-odio robártelo- dijo Leaf mientras jalaba del brazo al rocket -pero este travieso rocket es… ¡el mismísimo teniente Surge!- dijo Leaf quien se quitó el traje negro al sujeto revelando el traje militar que traía el teniente -¡¿pero cómo demonios lo supiste?!- dijo Surge sorprendido -¡eso te lo diré luego!- le respondió Leaf mientras se montaba en ponyta y este empezaba a cabalgar no sin antes Leaf cogiendo la camisa del líder de gimnasio llevándolo arrastrando por el lugar -aunque sea recuperamos el disco- dijo el rocket que se encontraba adolorido.

-¡haber, ahora me dirás como supiste que era…!

-vi una foto tuya, fue fácil reconocerte

-y pensar que mis años de entrenamiento para infiltrarme no funcionaron contigo

-¿infiltrarte?

-estoy investigando a esos rocket, ahora si me disculpas, tendré que hacerlo de otra forma pues ese disco de seguro que contiene algo que será destructivo para todos nosotros

-si te refieres a ese disco- dijo Leaf quien tenía un disco en su mano -¿crees que se los daría luego de todo lo que pase?

-¡¿pero cómo?!

-les di una copia falsa, además esto me ayudara a encontrar al pokémon que tanto busco

-¡espera! acaso… acaso hablas de…

-¡Mew!

asi es- dijo Leaf mientras sacaba su visor

¿Qué es eso?

esto es mi Scope Silph, me costo una fortuna poder comprarlo

¿y para que quieres eso?

-según el disco, Mew es un pokémon de tipo psíquico. Los pokémon psíquicos empiten unos patrones de ondas cerebrales cuando usan la psicoquinesis… y los patrones de Mew son únicos- dijo mientras sacaba el disco y lo insertaba en una ranura de su visor -así que usare todos los datos de mew en mi Scope Silph para poder ubicarlo rápidamente.

-¿para qué quieres a Mew?

-motivos personales- dijo Leaf mientras se ponía el Scope Silph. Mientras Leaf y el sargento Surge buscaban a Mew para evitar que los rocket atraparan a Mew, Meowth estaba furioso pues vio que el disco que habían obtenido era falso -¡todas las unidades que se encuentran en ciudad Carmín, encuentren a esos…! ¡que, esto es imposible!- dijo Meowth al detectar una señal muy extraña dentro de la computadora -¡todos, vayan y capturen a Mew con todos los medios posibles!- ordeno Meowth movilizando a todos los rocket de la zona.

-¡detecto una actividad psíquica muy cerca de aquí!

-¿enserio?

-¡si, vayamos rápido antes que los rocket encuentren primero a Mew!

Ambos estaban a punto de ir a por Mew, pero una gran ráfaga de viento empezó a rodearlos.

-¡¿pero qué pasa con esto?!- dijo Surge impresionado

-¡cállate!

-¡¿Cómo que me calle?!

-¡silencio, no me dejas concentrar! dijo Leaf quien seguía mirando por su Scope Silph -¡lo encontré!- dijo mientras señalaba un lugar en específico.

Leaf y Surge sacaron a ivysaur y a raichu respectivamente, ambos estaban listos para atrapar a Mew pero un rayo de hielo aprisiono a Mew dejando a la entrenadora y al líder muy sorprendidos -¡¿creyeron que podrían atraparlo?!- dijo el rocket furioso mientras que a su lado tenia a un jynx y a varios otros soldados rocket -¡jynx acábalos!- ordeno el rocket mientras el tipo hielo lanzaba un poderoso ataque. Mew, al ver cómo es que se empezaría a librar una batalla, tan solo se liberó de su prisión de hielo y creo una gran ráfaga psíquica dejando al team rocket noqueado para luego irse.

-esto sí que fue raro- dijo Surge algo adolorido pues también fue golpeado por la ráfaga

-aunque sea esos tipos no se llevaron a Mew- dijo Leaf quien se acomodaba el vestido -sabes, hacemos un gran equipo- continuo mientras guardaba a ivysaur y liberaba a ponyta -lamentablemente ya no me quedare por más tiempo así que chaito- dijo mientras se montaba a ponyta y se iba cabalgando hacia su siguiente destino dejando a un Surge algo desorientado por la repentina fuga de la joven -de igual forma ya no necesitare luchar por tu medalla- dijo Leaf joven mientras veía su estuche que tenía la medalla trueno

CONTINUARA

**pd: si, Leaf le robo la medalla en el momento que le quito el disfraz a Surge**


	10. Chapter 10

Ash, pikachu, Misty y Brock hace muy poco que habían llegado a ciudad Carmín. El grupo se había ido hacia el centro pokémon para poder descansar del largo viaje pues tuvieron muchos problemas para poder llegar a la ciudad -¡hubiéramos llegado antes si no nos hubieras perdido!- grito Misty encolerizada con su compañero -¡ya quiero verte guiándonos por el bosque!- le respondió Ash igual de enojado. La razón de la pelea, a Ash se le ocurrió la idea de ser el guía hacia ciudad Carmín haciendo que todos se perdieran y llegaran a la ciudad demasiado tarde -¡eres un inmaduro!- grito Misty aún más enojada mientras que Brock solo quería ver hasta donde era que llegaría aquella conversación.

-¡cállate! ¡no necesito de ti ni de tus opiniones!

-¡claro que me necesitas, no podrías sobrevivir sin nosotros!

-¡he ganado más combates que tú!

-¡entonces no creo que me necesites para tu viaje!

-¡claro que no, puedo hacer todo lo que quiera sin ti! ¡y voy a demostrarlo venciendo al siguiente gimnasio!

-¡pues te deseo suerte!- grito Misty quien se daba la vuelta -¡no me necesitas así que seguir mi viaje sola!- dijo mientras salía del centro pokémon -¿se va?- dijo Ash pues se sorprendió mucho al verla -¡pues vete quien te necesita!- prosiguió el joven para luego dirigirse a Brock -sigamos Brock

-esta vez no Ash- respondió el ex-líder dejando nuevamente sorprendió al joven -fuiste muy duro con Misty, deberías disculparte

-ni lo sueñes no la necesito- respondió Ash de una manera muy orgullosa

-como dijiste, no necesitas de nadie… ni de mi- esas palabra de Brock dejaron a Ash algo confundido, pero entendió lo que quiso decir al momento que Brock empezaba a irse del centro pokémon

-¡pues vete tu también!- le respondió Ash al ver la acción de Brock -vámonos pikachu, demostrémosle que no los necesitamos- dijo mientras miraba a pikachu. Ash salió del centro pokémon junto con su fiel pokémon, todos en el centro la verdad es que estaban impresionados y miraban a Ash irse porque fueron los que presenciaron aquella batalla.

Pasaron los minutos, Ash y pikachu estaban algo perdidos pero luego de haber preguntado y luego de haberle dado muchas vueltas a la ciudad, ambos llegaron a un edificio que daba al mar y que también tenía grandes torres en la que varios cables estaban conectados con aquellas torres -esas torres…- decía Ash quien se ponía a pensar en el tipo de gimnasio que sería -¡este debe de ser un gimnasio del tipo eléctrico!- se dijo al analizar aquellas torres. Ash entro al gimnasio pero al llegar se llevó una sorpresa.

-¡¿cómo que no está el líder?!

-el salió a un trabajo importante- le respondió uno de los trabajadores -pero si quieres puedes esperarlo

-de acuerdo lo voy a esperar- dijo Ash quien se sentó en una banca mientras sacaba a todos sus restantes pokémon y pensaba en una estrategia para derrotar al líder. Pasaron los minutos, Ash seguía pesando en una estrategia mientras revisaba en su pokédex que pokémon del tipo eléctrico existen en la región. Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, el teniente Surge estaba que caminaba por las calles al mismo tiempo que se le veía furioso -¡no puedo creer que haya perdido una medalla!- decía este mientras que su raichu estaba con una expresión (¬¬) -a no ser que… ¡maldita sea, de seguro esa niña se robó la medalla!- decía aún más furioso mientras que algunos miraban al teniente un poco asustados pues sabían que el hombre tenía un carácter muy difícil.

-buen día se…

-¡nada de buenos! grito Surge enfadado con el pobre trabajador que no tenía la culpa de nada

-señor… este… vino un chico para retarlo

-¡no estoy de humor para retadores!

-¡oiga lo escuche! dijo Ash quien se presentó al escuchar los gritos del teniente

-¡ven otro día niño, no tengo tiempo!

-¡nada de eso, estuve esperándolo por mucho tiempo y no me iré de aquí sin la medalla!- dijo Ash retando al líder, el saco de su chaqueta un estuche y se lo enseño al teniente -¡ve, tengo dos medallas y barreré el piso con usted!- continuo Ash provocando al líder.

El teniente Surge, quien ya estaba furioso por el hecho de haber perdido una medalla, ahora se había puesto más furioso al ver como Ash lo estaba retando -¡de acuerdo, trapeare el piso con tus pokémon! ¡te hare llorar como a niña!- grito Surge pero al momento de decir "niña" por su cabeza paso lo siguiente "cuando vea a esa niña…"

El teniente Surge y Ash ya estaban dentro del campo de batalla, pero fue entonces que el teniente noto algo en Ash, o mejor dicho en el pokémon de Ash -¿un pikachu?- se preguntó el teniente llamando de esa forma la atención de Ash -trajiste a un pikachu bebe para poder luchar- dijo Surge mientras se reía.

-¡oye deja de burlarte de pikachu!

-¡te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero pokémon!- dijo el teniente mientras lanzaba una pokéball de la que salió un gran pokémon de cierto parecido a pikachu -¡un raichu!- dijo Ash mientras sacaba su pokédex para analizar los datos de aquel raichu.

-muy bien bebe, si quieres renunciar todavía puedes

-¡de ninguna manera vamos a renunciar!

-¡ja! que planeas hacer con un bebe como ese. Si quieres convertirte en maestro campeón, necesitas hacer evolucionar a tu pokémon cuando lo atrapas

-¡criar a un pokémon es mejor que forzarlo a evolucionar, y a mí me gusta pikachu tal como está!

-error bebe, los pokémon del tipo eléctrico son solo útiles cuando llegan a su última fase evolutiva pues es ahí cuando aprenden todo tipo de movimientos. Yo mismo lo comprobé cuando mis pokémon eléctricos rostizaban a mis enemigos en la guerra

-¡pues te enseñare lo contrario!

-¡en ese caso demuéstrame que no eres de puro hablar y que puedes dar una digna pelea!

-¡de acuerdo!- para este punto, pikachu ya estaba enojado debido a las burlas del teniente y también de cómo era que ese raichu estaba en una pose de superioridad -¡pikachu usa rayo!- ordeno Ash haciendo que el roedor juntara toda su energía y lanzara el ataque hacia raichu, pero este ni se inmuto pues fue como un leve roce ese ataque -¡te enseñare lo que es un verdadero rayo!- dijo Surge mientras que raichu lanzaba un poderoso rayo que dejo noqueado a pikachu -en realidad creíste que ese pikachu tendría oportunidad contra mi raichu- dijo Surge en un tono burlón.

Ash, al ver el poder de raichu se asustó un poco debido al gran daño que puede ocasionar -¡pikachu regresa!- dijo el entrenador pero pikachu se levantó y movió la cabeza en señal de negación -¿pikachu?- dijo Ash al ver como su fiel pokémon se levantaba muy cansado y con dificultad -vaya, ese roedor tiene agallas para luchar- volvió a decir Surge.

Pikachu se levantó muy cansado, este se lanzó hacia raichu pero este roedor uso megapuño golpeando a pikachu muy fuertemente y si no fuera poco, uso megapatada empeorándole las cosas al roedor amarillo ¡acabemos con esto raichu! dijo Surge a lo que raichu lanzo un gran trueno dejando a pikachu totalmente noqueado y fuera de combate.

Ash estaba en el centro pokémon, él estaba en una sala de recuperación cuidando a su malherido pikachu quien había recibido una golpiza por raichu -perdón pikachu, debí de haber pensado mejor las cosas- dijo Ash mientras observaba a su pokémon debilitado -vimos toda esa pelea- dijo una voz que Ash pudo reconocer al instante.

-¡¿Brock?! ¡¿Misty?! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-vinimos a ver como estabas, en especial a pikachu

-sí, el pobre sí que sufrió mucho

-oigan… la verdad es que…- justo en el momento en que Ash iba a decir algo, pikachu empezó a mover sus orejas y a despertarse -¡pikachu, despertaste!- dijo Ash emocionado al ver a su pokémon quien había regresado a la normalidad, pero pikachu solo se dio la vuelta furioso.

-pikachu quedo malherido Ash

-¡eso ya lo sé!

-no no, me refiero a su espíritu

-pikachu fue totalmente superado por ese raichu

-él tiene razón

-¡pues nos esforzaremos en derrotarlo!

-creo que pikachu hiso todo lo que pudo la última vez

Ash se quedó pensando por unos segundos hasta que la enfermera Joy apareció en el lugar -existe una forma en la que puedes ganar- dijo Joy llamando la atención de todos.

-lo siento, pero escuche su conversación y yo…

¡¿Cómo podemos ganar?!

-pues veras, me encontré esto hace un tiempo- dijo Joy mientras abría una caja en la que el interior había una piedra traslucida de un color verdoso

-vaya, es una roca trueno- dijo Brock quien reconoció aquella roca

-¿roca trueno?

-sí, con eso podrás hacer evolucionar a pikachu en un raichu.

-si hago que pikachu evolucione en un raichu, significa que será igual de fuerte y podrá enfrentarse a Surge- dijo Ash mientras tomaba la roca.

-tienes que pensarlo bien antes de usar la roca trueno dijo Joy.

-si haces que pikachu evolucione, ya no podrás cambiarlo Ash.

-si haces que pikachu evolucione ya no será el mismo.

Ash miro la roca por unos segundos, él sabía que si hacia evolucionar a pikachu podría haber probabilidades de ganar pero también hacer eso lo convertiría en Surge cosa que él no quiere. Ash se acercó a pikachu y le enseño la roca -mira pikachu, esta es la roca trueno y con ella podrás evolucionar en un raichu. Si evolucionas podrás ser igual de fuerte que ese raichu y habrá más posibilidades en que ganemos la medalla pero… yo no quiero forzarte a hacerlo, esa es tu decisión si quieres evolucionar pues no quiero que hagas algo con lo que después te sientas incomodo el resto de tu vida- dijo Ash a lo que pikachu empezó a levantarse y se acercó lentamente.

Pikachu arrojo la roca muy lejos usando su cola para luego empezar a hablar en su lenguaje característico "¡pikachu pika pika pi pi pi pikachu cha pika pika pikachu!" dijo pikachu muy determinado haciendo que Ash entienda claramente a que se refería su pokémon.

-¡pikachu, juntos derrotaremos al teniente Surge y a su raichu!

-¡ustedes están locos!

-cambia de estrategia Ash, deberías usar tus otros pokémon- dijo Brock con el objetivo de hacer entrar en razón a Ash.

-¡será difícil pero no imposible! ¡muy bien pikachu! ¡¿estás listo?!- dijo Ash cosa que pikachu solo cayo desmayado en la camilla -pikachu aún necesita descansar- dijo la enfermera Joy. El trio estaba afuera de la sala de recuperaciones, Ash estaba pensando en pikachu y de cómo podrá vencer a raichu.

-todo este asunto me tiene muy nerviosa

-¿qué si? ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?

-¡no lo digo por ti, lo digo por pikachu!

-oigan... yo… lo siento… no debí decirles esas cosas feas- dijo Ash cabizbajo y arrepentido por lo que les dijo a sus amigos en la mañana

-descuida, de igual forma ya me imaginaba que iba a terminar así

-¿ah?

-oh vamos, esto sucede casi siempre ¿acaso una vez nos fuimos por eso?

-si pero…

-mira Ash, somos amigos y siempre peleamos

-si… pero creo que si me pase

-ya déjalo, mejor pensemos en algo para que logres derrotar a Surge

-oye Ash, Surge dijo que hiso evolucionar a su raichu cuando apenas lo atrapo

-si

-entonces creo que hay una manera

Pikachu tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde, el trio lo cuidaba al igual que el resto de los pokémon del grupo quienes salieron para hacer compañía. Llego el siguiente día, los rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad portuaria mientras que Ash salía del centro pokémon junto con pikachu.

-¡pikachu! ¡hoy está brillando! ¡nuestra estrella de la suerte!- dijo Ash mientras señalaba una dirección hacia el horizonte dejando a pikachu algo confundido.

-¿donde?- dijo Misty quien se apareció y miraba el horizonte yo no la veo -¿cómo puedes ver una estrella a la mitad del día?- continuo Misty quien seguía mirando el horizonte -¡Misty! ¡es solamente una expresión!- dijo Ash -vamos pikachu- prosiguió Ash quien empezó a caminar hacia el gimnasio -vaya que está listo para ganar- dijo Brock al ver a Ash muy motivado.

-¡listo para recibir otra paliza! ¡ese pikachu aún no ah evolucionado!

-¡no estes tan seguro de eso Surge!

-¡bien ya veremos! ¡pikachu, usa la nueva estrategia que planeamos! dijo Ash al mismo tiempo que pikachu se lanzaba hacia raichu para atacar -¡¿estrategia?! ¡hasta planearon una nueva forma de perder! ¡acabalo raichu!- dijo Surge cosa que en el momento que pikachu estaba cerca de raichu, este uso su gran cola para asestarle un golpe al roedor amarillo tirándolo por los aires terminando cayendo en el suelo muy fuertemente -¡ya sabes que hacer raichu!- volvió a decir Surge a lo que raichu se lanzó directo a pikachu embistiéndolo dejando al roedor muy adolorido para luego levantarse y azotar a pikachu usando su gran y poderosa cola.

-¡termínalo raichu, dale otra embestida!- dijo Surge cosa que raichu se levanta para dar un salto y golpear a pikachu ¡cuidad pikachu! grito Ash haciendo que pikachu reaccionara y empieza a girar esquivando el ataque de raichu y haciendo que este se golpee con el suelo.

-¡¿que?!- dijo Surge sorprendido al ver la escena -¡bien pikachu, ahora usa agilidad!- ordeno Ash cosa que Surge volvió a dar la orden de que raichu embistiera nuevamente a pikachu, pero paso algo, por más que raichu intentaba embestir a pikachu, este lograba esquivar todos los ataques del gran roedor

-¡genial, tal como lo dijo Brock!

-raichu no podrá superar la velocidad de pikachu pues agilidad es solo un ataque que puede aprender pikachu

-¡bien pikachu, usa toda la agilidad que tengas!- ordeno Ash haciendo que pikachu empezara a usar esa técnica lo más que pueda. Pikachu empezó a correr de una manera muy veloz rodeando a raichu dejándolo totalmente mareado.

-¡la lenta velocidad de raichu es su debilidad Surge!

-¡no voy a permitir que me ganes de esta forma! ¡raichu, usa trueno a la máxima potencia!- ordeno Surge cosa que raichu empezó a cargar toda su energía y la disparo por el lugar destrozando el campo, rompiendo vidrios y destrozando los focos de la iluminación produciéndose una gran explosión.

La explosión empezó a disiparse ¡bien, todo termino! dijo Surge confiado pero su confianza se fue al ver a pikachu quien tenía la cola apoyada en el suelo -¡increíble, pikachu uso su cola para evitar el ataque!- dijo Brock emocionado.

-¡bien raichu, dale otra mega descarga!- ordeno Surge pero cuando el gran roedor quiso efectuar el ataque, no pudo pues solo salían pequeñas chispas de sus mejillas -raichu agoto toda su electricidad, las cosas van favorables para Ash- dijo Misty al ver la gran ventaja que ahora tenía Ash.

-¡pikachu, usa ataque rápido!- ordeno Ash cosa que pikachu velozmente dio un golpe en la panza de raichu para luego finalizar dándole una gran descarga con la cual en combinación con un golpe de su cola dejo noquead a raichu -¡demonios, esto sí que es increíble!- dijo Surge quien no asimilaba esa derrota.

Pasaron unos muy pocos minutos, raichu estaba ya consiente y el teniente Surge estaba dándole la mano a Ash -bien hecho Ash, me retracto de todo lo que dije- dijo Surge

-no hoy problema, fue una gran batalla

-ni que lo digas- dijo Surge mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo como prueba de tu victoria ten esto continuo mientras le entregaba a Ash la medalla trueno

-¡genial, muchas gracias!- respondió Ash emocionado al ver que ya era dueño de la medalla

-no, gracias a ustedes por esa gran batalla- le dijo Surge mientras que Ash sacaba su estuche y guardaba aquella medalla como símbolo de su victoria.

Ash empezó a abrazar a pikachu, el decía que aquella victoria era suya y que si seguían así pronto tendrían las otras medallas, cosa que pikachu empezó a electrocutarlo por la felicidad del momento.

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

Pasaron unos días desde que Ash había ganado la medalla trueno por parte de Surge, ahora mismo el grupo seguía su camino por la ruta para poder llegar a la siguiente ciudad -tengo hambre- decía Ash quien estaba cansado por caminar, y como dicen muchos, de tal entrenador tal pokémon, pikachu también estaba hambriento y en la misma pose que Ash.

-deja de exagerar, además, ¿Cómo se supone que Brock cocine si ni si quiera llegamos a un lugar -más adecuado?

-lo sé, pero tengo hambre.

-ya tranquilo Ash, en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar adecuado cocinare.

-eso espero- dijo Ash mientras le sonaba el estómago al igual que a pikachu.

De esa forma siguieron caminando por unas dos horas en la cual el trio llego a un centro pokémon en el que se pusieron a descansar -ya no aguantaba esto- decía Ash mientras se tiraba en una de las mesas a descansar -oye Ash, ¿Qué vas a pedir?- dijo Brock quien se disponía a hacer los pedidos para el almuerzo -tráeme cualquier cosa- le respondió Ash cansado por el viaje.

Pasaron muy pocos minutos, el trio estaba almorzando al igual que sus pokémon -¡vengan a inscribirse al concurso de bicis, muchos y fabulosos premios!- gritaba una chica, pero lo curioso de eso fue que aquella voz fue reconocida por Ash -¡¿Leaf?!- dijo al ver a su amiga quien llevaba su típico traje negro -¡Ash pikachu, que bueno verles!- dijo la joven al reconocer a su amigo.

-¡vaya, veo que estas con tu novia la marimacho y el líder Brocas!- dijo Leaf en un tono burlón.

-¡yo no soy su novia ni mucho menos una marimacho!/¡mi nombre no es Brocas!- dijeron Brock y Misty frustrados el comentario de la chica.

-mientras más lo nieguen es peor- dijo Leaf quien se reía dejando a Misty y Brock mas frustrados que antes.

-Leaf, ¿Qué es eso que estabas diciendo?

-¿el concurso de bicis? pues es un concurso de bicis, ¡¿acaso no prestaste atención?!

-no me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué lo promocionas?

-ah eso, la tienda de bicis me dijo que le haga ese favor

-a mí no me engañas, ¿qué hiciste?- le respondió Ash con una expresión (¬¬)

-esta vez nada… ok, hice una apuesta con el hijo del que patrocina la carrera. Mi ponyta no fue lo suficientemente rápido y me gano con su bici… ahora tengo que estar haciendo esto

-¡¿que?! ¡¿tú la reina de las estafas y las trampas perdiste una carrera?!

-¡deja de burlarte!- le grito Leaf mientras le daba un cocacho -¡de igual forma me las cobrare luego!- dijo Leaf quien ya planeaba una treta para vengarse del muchacho -oye Ash, ya viste los premios- dijo Misty quien sostenía uno de los folletos que Leaf repartía.

-oye, esos premios están muy buenos- dijo Brock quien también le daba una revisada al folleto

-haber déjame ver- dijo Ash mientras cogía uno de esos folletos -¡diez mil dólares y comida pokémon para un año!- dijo Ash emocionado al ver el premio -¡en ese caso yo me meteré a participar!- continuo Ash

-si así están las cosas, déjamelo a mí- le respondió Leaf mientras le guiñaba el ojo, claro que eso dejo perturbado a Ash pues presentía que algo pasaría.

-¡yo también quiero participar!

-nope, ustedes no tienen bici y yo nada más puedo coger prestada una, así que se aguantan- dijo Leaf quien se retiraba para poder hacer el papeleo respectivo.

Llego la mañana del día siguiente, varios chicos estaban en la línea de salida montando sus respectivas bicicletas -¡vamos Ash, patéales el trasero a todos!- gritaba Leaf quien tenía a ivysaur, ponyta y a nidorina con unas banderas dándole porras a Ash.

-¿estas segura que Ash va a ganar?

-¡claro, si una cosa conozco bien de Ash es que él nunca se va a rendir!- dijo Leaf con mucha determinación -pero claro, también está el hecho de que he movido unas cuantas cosas como para darle ventaja- continuo Leaf mientras se reía. Tanto como Misty y Brock, al ver la risa de Leaf se preocuparon por lo que pudo haber hecho, o lo que quizás aún no hace.

-¡atención a todos los entrenadores pokémon! ¡tomen sus posiciones!- dijo el patrocinador del evento quien traía un micrófono consigo -¡el circuito es una pista de diez kilómetros en la que abracara lo que queda de la ruta once y a la ruta doce!- continuo el patrocinador mientras enseñaba un mapa del circuito -¡por supuesto en el camino…! bueno… no tenemos por qué decirles todo ¿o sí?- el patrocinador entonces cogió una gran bandera -¡asistente… en sus marcas… listos…YA!- todos los concursantes incluyendo Ash empezaron a pedalear "¡no puedo ganar velocidad!" "¡¿Qué demonios le sucede a esta estúpida bici?!" decían algunos concursantes al mismo tiempo que en un globo cercano quien llevaría a los observadores por toda la ruta, Leaf se reía mientras veía la situación.

Todos los concursantes estaban que pedaleaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Ash pedaleaba con normalidad y se codeaba con algunos que llevaban la delantera mientras que pikachu estaba encima de la cabeza de su entrenador sintiendo la velocidad de la carrera -¿qué hacen todos allí?- dijo Ash al ver a una grupo de los ciclistas quienes estaban amontonados en un punto -¿un rio?- fue lo que dijo al ver como había un rio separando el lugar y un pequeño puente lo cruzaba pero con la capacidad para llevar a uno a la vez.

Ash miro más de cerca al rio -¡tentacruel!- dijo Ash al ver a aquellos pokémon merodeando listos para el ataque -se ve que no has participado en una carrera pokémon antes- dijo un chico que sacaba una pokéball de sus pertenencias -esta no es una simple carrera, es una carrera de obstáculos pokémon y para obstáculos como este, es legal usar a nuestros pokémon- dijo el muchacho mientras lanzaba una pokéball de la que un slowpoke salió con el que lo uso para cruzar el rio -¡perfecto ahora si puedo ganar! ¡pikachu usa rayo directo al rio!- ordeno Ash cosa que pikachu obedeció y dio una gran descarga directo al rio dejando aturdidos por unos segundos a los tentacruel permitiéndole de esa forma pasar, pero para la desgracia de los otros concursantes, los tentacruel regresaron a la normalidad y lanzaron a los demás por los aires.

-vaya, Ash sí que supo usar la cabeza

-pues claro Brocas, el está decidido a ganar

-¡mi nombre no es Brocas!

La carrera siguió, Ash y pikachu estaban tomando más velocidad -¡ya tenemos una ventaja, si seguimos asi… hey! ¡¿Qué cree que hace ese chico?!- dijo Ash al ver como un chico tomaba otro camino -¡bien es su problema! ¡ahora uno menos!- dijo Ash pero luego entendió la razón por la cual el chico tomo otro camino -¿un bosque?- dijo Ash al ver el frondoso bosque al mismo tiempo que miraba que todos los concursantes rodeaban el bosque -el bosque debe de estar infestado de bichos… ¡bueno, si ese es el caso! ¡¿Quién le teme a unos cuantos bichos?!- prosiguió Ash mientras paladeaba con más fuerza y pikachu se agarró de la chaqueta del joven -¡yo tengo a un pokémon eléctrico que los freira a todos!- Ash lanzo una pokéball de la que salió su charmander y este se agarro de la cabeza de Ash -¡bien charmander, ábrete paso quemando algunas ramas, pero ten cuidado en que el fuego no se propague!- y así fue, mientras que pikachu electrocutaba a todos los insectos que se les acercaban, charmander abría el paso.

Para Ash, la carrera estaba ganada, pero surgió un pequeño problema pues una rama se cayó encima de charmander -¡una colmena de beedrill!- dijo Ash al ver la colmena encima de charmander y este cubierto de miel al mismo tiempo que varios zumbidos se empezaron a escuchar -eso no me gusta- dijo Ash asustado mientras pedaleaba por su vida huyendo de los beedrill que los perseguían.

-ese atajo… tuvo un precio alto…- dijo Ash quien estaba adolorido por el hecho e haber sido picado por algunos aguijones de los beedrill; pikachu y charmander no se quedaron atrás pues tenían también algunas marcas de haber sido picados -¡pero miren donde estamos!- dijo Ash al ver que habían traspasado el bosque y que no había nadie en los alrededores -¡un paso más chicos, ya casi llegamos!- Ash prosiguió con la carrera y sus pokémon estaban alerta en cualquier caso de que hubiera otro obstáculo.

-¡marimacho Brocas miren, Ash esta tercero!

-¡NO NOS LLAMES ASÍ!- dijeron ambos chicos por el hecho de que no aguantaban a Leaf

Ash seguía pedaleando con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue hasta a mediados de la ruta doce en la que vio a los dos primeros quienes se habían quedado parados

-¿qué diablos es eso?

-parece que está aquí… sin explicación

-¡nunca podremos pasar!

-que raro, ¿Quién pudo dejar una roca aquí?- dijo Ash pero fue en ese momento que aquella "roca" dio un gran ronquido -¡un snorlax!- dijo Ash sorprendido

-ellos pueden dormir eternamente, nada puede despertarlos

-¡entonces tendremos que capturarlo!- dijo Ash mientras lanzaba una pokéball -¡butterfree usa poder psíquico!- ordeno Ash pero aquel rayo psíquico no afecto en nada a snorlax -¡pikachu usa rayo, charmander usa lanzallamas!- lamentablemente para ellos, ningún ataque funcionaba contra el gran pokémon.

-¿acaso no crees que lo intentamos?

-no importa lo que hagamos

Fue en ese momento que Ash saco la pokédex y empezó a analizar a snorlax -¡la forma de despertar a snorlax es la comida!

-aquí no hay comida, es en vano

-si, creo que mejor me regreso

-comida… bueno, aquí no hay comid… ¡hey snorlax! ¡¿qu te parece un bocadillo?!- dijo Ash quien tenía a charmander en sus brazos y se lo acercaba al mastodonte dejando a todos muy sorprendidos y asustados. El snorlax empezó a oler la miel embarrada en charmander y poco a poco empezó a despertar -todo estará bien charmander, te lo prometo- dijo Ash para tranquilizar a su pokémon quien ya se estaba asustando por el hecho de pensar que será comida de snorlax -¡¿puedes olerlo?! ¡es miel de beedrill!- esas palabras bastaron para que a snorlax le haga agua la boca y empiece a imaginarse la comida que le espera.

El globo que llevaba a los observadores de la carrera ya había llegado al final del circuito, Misty y Brock querían ver ya a Ash mientras que Leaf estaba frustrada pues el hijo del patrocinador estaba que le hablaba. Todo era tranquilidad pero la paz se fue al escuchar unos gritos -¡esa no es una bicicleta!- dijo Brock al ver a una gran mancha corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaban.

Ash, quien tenía a pikachu, charmander y butterfree aferrados a él, estaba que pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas pues el gran snorlax estaba detrás de él queriéndose comer la miel de charmander. Todos salieron corriendo del lugar asustados al ver al gran snorlax, Ash cruzó la meta y snorlax se lanzó derribando el lugar en donde estaba toda la comida pokémon y el dinero que se le daría al ganador.

-no puedo creerlo…- dijo Ash aturdido por el golpe

-¡el ganador de los diez mil dólares y la comida pokémon es Ash Ketchum! dijo el patrocinador mientras que pikachu, charmander y butterfree se ponían a celebrar por el premio -¡y cada centavo se ira con este estúpido snorlax!- dijo Ash mientras veía como el snorlax se comida toda la comida del premio.

Misty y Brock quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la escena al mismo tiempo que Leaf le daba una cachetada al hijo del patrocinador del evento -¡esto es por haberme explotado!- le grito mientras se retiraba e dirección al trio

-¿a dónde van ahora?

-a pueblo Lavanda

-¡genial, en ese caso voy con ustedes!

Esas palabras de Leaf dejo al trio algo perturbado, a Ash por el hecho de que sufrirá con las bromas pesadas de su amiga y también por el hecho de que ella siempre jugaba con su inteligencia a veces dejándolo en alguna u otra forma en un estado vergonzoso, y por ultimo Misty y Brock estaban frustrados pues tendrían que escuchar a Leaf llamarlos "Brocas" "marimacho" u otra cosa que se le venga a la mente en el momento

CONTINUARA


	12. Chapter 12

Una gran lluvia estaba azotando a la ruta doce. Ash, Misty, Brock, Leaf y pikachu corrían pues no querían estar empapados -¡miren, es pueblo Lavanda!- dijo Leaf al ver la entrada del pueblo al mismo tiempo que veía una gran torre que se imponía en el lugar. El grupo entro en el pueblo y empezaron a preguntar a las personas que pasaban por el lugar pero… -¡diablos! ¡que mal que tratan a sus visitantes!- dijo Ash furioso pues todos los transeúntes los ignoraban.

-esclavos de sus supersticiones, en eso se han convertido- dijo una extraña y ronca voz espantando al grupo -¡maldita sea viejo! ¡¿por qué tiene que asustarnos de esta manera?!- dijo Leaf al ver a un anciano de cabello canoso. El hombre solo avanzo unos cuantos pasos y se inclinó ante un montículo de tierra -disculpe pero, ¿qué se supone que hace?- dijo Misty un poco curiosa de lo que hacía el anciano.

-solo doy mis respetos

-¿respetos?

-a mi amado doduo llego a una edad muy avanzada… le llegó su hora

Todos entonces entendieron lo que el anciano quiso decir así que también mostraron sus respetos ante el pokémon caído -gracias- dijo el hombre al ver al grupo -vengan, tengo algo caliente para tomar en mi casa- dijo aquel anciano mientras caminaba.

Todo el grupo estaba en aquella casa del anciano quien se había identificado como Fuji, el grupo veía como la lluvia empeoraba y se sentía un gran frio dentro y afuera de la casa -por algunos años este pueblo ha sido conocido por albergar las almas de los pokémon y para honrar esas almas… y darles un lugar donde descansar… la gente les hiso esa gran torre- dijo el señor Fuji mientras señalaba la gran torre que se imponía en el pueblo.

-acaso… ese edificio es un cementerio… ¿de pokémon?- pregunto Misty

-correcto

-pero si es un cementerio, ¿Por qué no le rezan allá?- dijo Brock al recordar que vio varios montículos parecidos y a algunas personas quienes rezaban a sus pokémon fallecidos.

-porque nadie se atreve a acercarse a esa torre, cuando alguien se arriesga… ellos aparecen

-¿ellos?

-los fantasmas

-¡¿fantasmas?!- dijo el grupo asustado, o mejor dicho, la única que no estaba asustada era Leaf pues como que tenía un brillo en los ojos.

-ustedes vieron el temor de la gente con sus propios ojos. Están tan aterrados con los fantasmas que no sabes cuál de ellos es real o no, así que no hacen contacto visual con extraños… pero… deben elegir entre creer o no…- dijo Fuji mientras miraba unas viajes fotos.

-ese es… ¿su doduo?- dijo Ash quien vio las fotos de un pequeño doduo eclosionar

-lo fue, si tan solo pudiera encontrar un mejor lugar en donde descanse en paz, y no un lugar tan árido como ese…

-debió haber cuidado mucho de el- dijo Brock quien se acercaba a ver las fotos

Llego la noche, una fría noche en la que el grupo ahora estaba dentro del centro pokémon descansando pues el ambiente del exterior daba una sensación de miedo -¿creen que el señor Fuji nos haya mentido con respecto a los fantasmas?- dijo Misty quien veía por la ventana del centro al pueblo.

-no lo sé, pero las personas se ven asustadas con todo esto

-a mí ni me va ni me viene, debe de haber una explicación para esto y por eso mañana me entere a la torre dijo Leaf confiada

-¿estas segura?- dijo Ash un poco preocupado

-¡pues claro!- le respondió la castaña mientras sacaba un extraño visor de sus pertenencias -mi Scope Silph me permitirá desenmascarar a los supuestos fantasmas

-¿cómo conseguiste eso, son demasiado costosos?- pregunto Brock intrigado

-¡gaste todos mis ahorros en esto! ¡y mañana iré y desenmascarare a esos fantasmas!

Fue de esa forma que luego de aquella conversación que todos se fueron a descansar. En la mañana, las frías calles del pueblo estaban nubladas y la luz del sol no lograba traspasar la densa niebla que se habia formado. Ash y compañía ya estaba desayunando pero notaron que habia calma y tranquilidad en ese momento.

-que tranquilo se siente todo- dijo Misty mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida caliente

-sí, una gran paz que no tenía desde hace días- respondió Brock mientras cogía un pan

-sí, todo está calmado dijo Ash quien le daba una galleta a pikachu

Pasaron unos segundos dl desayuno hasta que… -¡¿Dónde está Leaf?!- dijo el trio al darse cuenta que la paz era porque ella no se encontraba diciendo sus comentarios sarcásticos cada tres segundos.

El grupo se fue al dormitorio de Leaf y empezaron a llamar por su puerta -¡Leaf despierta!- gritaba Ash pero no había respuesta por parte de ella -¿habrá salido?- se preguntaba Misty algo preocupada -ella salió ayer por la noche- dijo la enfermera Joy quien pasaba por ahí.

-¿salió anoche?

-sí, ella dijo que iría a descubrir el misterio de los fantasmas de la torre

-bueno… ella sabe cuidarse sola, así que creo que podrá estar bien- dijo Ash quien junto con pikachu empezaron a caminar directo al comedor para seguir desayunando. Pasaban los minutos, todos desayunaban tranquilamente pero Ash estaba algo intranquilo.

-¿te sucede algo Ash?

-no… creo que no

-¿es por Leaf?

-no sé, digo, ella siempre ha sabido cuidarse desde niña pero… siento que aquí hay algo mal

-debe de serlo, estas pálido

-bueno… si Leaf no se aparece en unos minutos por esa puerta, iré a buscarla

Pasaban los minutos, Ash y compañía había terminado de desayunar pero ni rastros de Leaf habían -creo que mejor no…- justo cuando Ash hablo, la puerta principal se abre, Ash se emocionó pensar que era Leaf pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no era a quien esperaba -¡ivysaur!- dijo al ver al pokémon herido que a duras penas se podía mantener de pie. La enfermera Joy rápidamente trajo una camilla para llevarse a ivysaur directo a emergencias.

-que creen que es lo que le pudo haber pasado a Leaf

-no sé, pero esto se ve mal muy mal

-¡iré en este mismo instante a buscarla, para que ivysaur estuviera así significa que algo grave debió de haberle pasado! ¡ustedes se quedan a cuidar a ivysaur!- dijo Ash quien rápidamente agarro a pikachu en brazos y se fue corriendo directo a la torre dejando a Misty y a Brock quien apenas asimilaban la situación.

-¡esa torre debe de estar llena de fantasmas o algo mucho peor como para que ivysaur termine en ese estado!- decía Ash mientras corría junto con pikachu directo hacia la torre.

Las puertas de la torre eran unas puertas de madera muy vieja que sonaban en el momento que eran abiertas, Ash había entrado y lo único que veía era una gran cantidad de tumbas esparcidas por el inmenso salón en el que estaba -que frio que se siente- dijo Ash mientras se abrazaba a si mismo mientras que pikachu se había acomodado dentro de la ropa del joven para estar protegido del frio.

-este lugar es enorme, ojala que Leaf no esté tan lejos- decía Ash mientras que caminaba -hey… ¿y esta niebla?- dijo al ver que el lugar empezó a formarse una densa niebla de color purpura -¿un pokémon?- dijo Ash al ver a un psyduck acercarse lentamente hacia su posición -¡hay más!- dijo Ash al ver como un slowpoke, lickitung y tangela aparecían de la nada haciendo que pikachu saliera de la ropa de Ash y se pusiera en estado de alerta.

Ash dio un gran grito pues aquel psyduck se le acerco demasiado, y no era por eso que grito, grito pues aquel psyduck ahora ya no tenía ojos -¡un f-f-f-fantasma!- dijo Ash totalmente asustado -¡pikachu usa rayo!- ordeno Ash cosa que pikachu lanza un potente rayo sobre psyduck -¿n-n-nada?- dijo Ash quien estaba asustado por el hecho de que psyduck no cayó por el ataque -¡pikachu vuelve a usar rayo pero usa todo tu poder!- volvió a ordenar Ash pero fue en vano, todos aquellos pokémon estaban aun de pie -¡son fantasmas! ¡no hay ningún efecto!- dijo Ash asustado.

Psyduck se lanzo directo hacia Ash para atacar, Ash quiso cubrirse pero pikachu logro embestir a psyduck dejando a Ash sorprendido -¡pudriéndose!- dijo al ver el cuerpo del psyduck caerse a pedazos cosa que pikachu aprovecho y le dio un fuerte golpe con su cola haciendo que psyduck caiga a pedazos -es... solo un cuerpo vacío… pero… ¿qué lo hacía moverse?- decía Ash mientras miraba el cuerpo vacío de ese psyduck al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba quien controlaba a esas cosas.

-¡pikachu corre por tu vida!- grito Ash al ver como el resto de los pokémon "zombies" se lanzaron para el ataque pero a los pocos segundos Ash se dio cuenta de algo -¿no nos siguen?- dijo al ver que aquellos pokémon se habían quedado quietos -¡un momento, ellos no salen de esa niebla! ¡eso quiere decir que esa niebla purpura es la que controla a los zombies!- Ash entonces se puso a pensar en un plan para poder encontrar a Leaf y también de lo que pudo haberle pasado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a un poderoso rayo de hielo que casi congela a Ash.

Ash miro directo de donde provenía el ataque pero al mirar, noto la silueta de un chico que él podía reconocer -¡Gary!- dijo Ash al reconocer a su amigo -¡que bien que estés aquí, Leaf está perdida en este lugar vayamos a buscarla!- continuo Ash pero para su mala suerte otro poderoso rayo de hielo volvió a atacarlo ¡maldita sea que es lo que…! Ash no pudo continuar pues vio como era que la niebla rodeaba el cuerpo de su amigo al mismo tiempo que varios de los pokémon zombies estaban detrás de él.

Ash entonces miro a su amigo mas detenidamente, el vio que Gary estaba con los ojos completamente blancos al igual que wartortle mientras esbozaba una sonrisa macabra -¡¿Gary?! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?!- dijo Ash asustado al ver a su amigo de esa forma -¡¿Gary?! ¡háblame idiota!- Ash miro con más atención su alrededor y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo -¡sus ojos.. también está siendo controlado por esa niebla…!- Gary solo hiso un movimiento con sus manos y wartortle lanzo un poderoso rayo de hielo que pikachu destrozo usando un poderoso rayo -¡no podemos luchar así… debemos saber que hay detrás de todo esto!- dijo Ash mientras lanzaba una pokéball de la que salió charmander.

-¡hay un solo pokémon que conozco y puede entrar en los cuerpos de esa forma! ¡un pokémon tipo gas con poderes de psicoquinesis… gastly! ¡él es quien lo venció! ¡charmander usa rueda de fuego!- ordeno Ash, charmander empieza a crear llamaradas de la llama de su cola rodeando de esa forma a Gary y a wartortle, aquel gastly que controlaba a Gary y wartortle apareció y empezó a desvanecerse mientras que Gary y wartortle caían al suelo.

-¿Ash?- dijo Gary quien despertaba

-¡que bien que despertaste! ¡Leaf esta perdida en este lugar, debemos encontrarla!

-¡de acuerdo, ya luego me encargare de ese payaso!

-¿payaso?

-¡ese maldito! ¡cree que puede dejarme con un espectro así!

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡un sujeto que me encontró en este lugar, me ataco e hiso que ese gastly se apoderara de mí!

-pues… es ese caso…

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Una gran voz macabra y tenebrosa fue la que grito eso dejando a Ash, Gary, pikachu, charmander y wartortle perturbados y asustados -¡¿qué demonios fue eso?!- dijo Gary quien buscaba el origen de aquella voz -¡muéstrate!- ordenaba Ash pero nuevamente -¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- la voz volvió a hablar pero de una forma más ronca. La nieva purpura empezó a extenderse y el frio empezaba a aumentar a tal grado que el grupo estaba temblando. Los pokémon zombies que Ash había dejado atrás, volvían a aparecer y muchos más pues varias tumbas empezaron a moverse de la cual algunos pokémon que estaban enterrados, salían de sus tumbas para atacar al grupo.

-¡pikachu, charmander, ataquen!

-¡wartortle usa hidrobomba!

Ash y Gary se sorprendieron pues vieron que sus pokémon estaban asustados con lo que pasaban -¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- volvió a gritar aquella voz dejando perturbado a Ash y a Gary. Ash y Gary sacaron sus demás pokéball, ellos harían lo posible para escapar de aquel lugar -¡espera!- dijo una voz femenina que fue reconocida por Ash y Gary -¿Leaf?- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras veían a un cubone que corría directo a su dirección.

El cubone seguía corriendo al mismo tiempo que una castaña quien portaba un visor estaba que lo seguía -¡espera cubone!- decía Leaf mientras que cubone seguía corriendo. El cubone llego directo a una tumba de la cual emanaba toda esa niebla purpura, cubone se puso a llorar y empezó a abrazar aquella lapida -ahora entiendo- dijo la castaña mientras observaba la tumba con su visor -el fantasma de marowak está ocasionando todo esto- decía mientras sacaba los datos de marowak con su pokédex y Scope Silph.

-¡¿fantasma de marowak?!- dijeron ambos chicos asustados.

-hola chicos, es una larga historia luego se las cuento

El cubone seguía abrazando la tumba, al mismo tiempo la densa niebla empezaba a disiparse al igual que los pokémon zombies empezaban a caerse y a desmoronarse. Leaf se empezó a acercar al cubone quien se estaba tranquilizando ¿te sientes mejor? pregunto la castaña a lo que cubone solo asintió con la cabeza. Leaf empezó a darle sus respetos a la madre de cubone -no se preocupe, desde ahora yo lo cuidare- dijo la joven.

-creo que les debo una explicación

-¡si, una de ellas es porque viniste a mitad de la noche!

-tuve curiosidad

-¡¿y qué hay de ivysaur?!

-mi ivysaur está bien- dijo Leaf quien sacaba una pokéball de la que salía ivysaur

-¡eso quiere decir que era otro el ivysaur debilitado!

-awww que tierno eres Ash, viste un ivysaur en mal estado y te preocupaste por mí- dijo Leaf quien abrazaba a Ash pero solo con el objetivo de avergonzarlo.

-este… Gary… ¿Por qué estabas aquí?

-vine solo para entrenar, pero luego ese tipo con esa "R" en el pecho me ataco

-¡R en el pecho!- dijeron Ash y Leaf al saber de qué se trataba

-¡el equipo rocket, ellos fueron los que asesinaron a la madre de cubone!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿acaso ellos…?!

-¡ese fantasma era la madre de cubone perturbada por saber sobre su hijo! ¡estuve averiguando y vi que el equipo rocket entro en la madriguera de los marowak y se llevaron a varios! ¡este cubone lo encontré y fue el único que escapo!

-¡maldito equipo rocket!- dijo Ash furioso

-¡eso quiere decir que ellos todavía están aquí!

-¡vayamos y expulsémoslos del pueblo!

Fue en ese momento que un líquido viscoso de color purpura apareció y casi golpea a Leaf y si no fuera porque ivysaur la jalo con sus lianas ella hubiera estado cubierta de aquel liquido ¡mi brazo! dijo la joven pues le salpico un poco de ese líquido produciéndole un fuerte dolor -¡maldita sea eso es veneno!- dijo Gary al ver más de cerca el brazo de su amiga.

Una risa macabra empezó a escucharse en el lugar -¡muéstrate!- dijo Ash enojado al mismo tiempo que de la nada aparecía un sujeto de cabello purpura y ojos verdes quien vestia un uniforme blanco con un "R" en el pecho.

-¡tu!- dijo Gary furioso al reconocerlo

-vaya, pero si es el chico del pikachu que jodió nuestros planes en el monte Moon y la chica que nos arruino en los muelles de Carmín -¡soy miembro del trio de bestias rocket, un miembro de elite del team rocket, soy James!

-¡como si el team rocket tuviera un equipo elite!- le respondió Leaf mientras que Gary se estaba preparando para la batalla.

-acaso crees que un equipo de maleantes podría construir solo una base con estas odiosas interrupciones

-¡¿te refieres a la torre?!

-es perfecto para nosotros, desde que la cultura del pueblo inculco a todos sobre los fantasmas

-¡wartortle ataca!- ordeno Gary pero cuando la hidrobomba del pokémon golpeo a James, todos se llevaron una sorpresa -¡es una proyección!- dijo Gary sorprendido con lo que pasaba

-¡ustedes están a punto de ser mis esclavos!- dijo James mientras su voz se escuchaba en el lugar mientras que un gran victreebel se aparecía en el lugar -¡si se hubieran quedado al margen de esto, no estarían por morir ahora mismo!- aquel victreebel entonces lanzo una gran cantidad de veneno directo a los chicos pero si no fuera por ivysaur y sus lianas quien agarro también a sus pokémon, ellos no hubieran sobrevivido -¡síganme, conozco un atajo!- dijo Leaf mientras corría y se llevaba a cubone en los brazos.

El grupo empezó a correr guiados por Leaf -¡¿estás loca?! ¡estas yendo por el camino donde están los zombies!- grito Ash pues sabía que habían algunos zombies que no eran controlados por el fantasma de marowak James controla a "victreebel a la distancia… lo cual significa…" pensaba Leaf mientras lanzaba dos pokéball -¡ponyta usa lanzallamas, nidorina cúbrelo usando reflejo!- ordeno Leaf.

Victreebel logró esquivar el lanzallamas y rápidamente se acercaba hacia donde estaban pero nidorina se interpuso y utilizo reflejo creando una pantalla traslucida haciendo que victreebel choque con ella.

James estaba afuera de la torre, él estaba sentado encima de un weezing quien flotaba al mismo tiempo que tenía una maquina con el que veía todo lo que pasaba dentro de la torre -esa es la defensa del reflejo… ¡olvídalo, ni el fuego puede detener el ácido de victreebel!- dijo mientras que dentro de la torre, el ácido del pokémon de tipo planta había destruido la pantalla y golpeando a nidorina y ponyta haciendo que James se ría de la situación.

Ivysaur uso sus lianas y en conjunto con sus hojas afiladas destrozo una parte del cuerpo de victreebel dejando a todos sorprendidos -ese victreebel era el jefe de este grupo de zombies- dijo Leaf mientras guardaba a sus pokémon -¡y eso fue por lo que le hicieron a la madre de cubone!- grito mientras que cubone se aferraba a la ropa de Leaf.

James destrozo con sus manos la maquina con la que observaba lo que pasaba dentro -¡malditos, nunca olvidare esto, malditos gusanos!- dijo James furioso al ver a su pokémon totalmente destrozado.

En las afueras de la torre, el trio estaba en el centro pokémon contando todo lo que había pasado -esos del equipo rocket, son unos desgraciados por haber hecho eso- dijo Brock furioso al terminar de escucha eso.

-ni que lo digas Brocas- le respondió Leaf mientras tenia a cubone en sus brazos

-¡que no me llamo Brocas!

-creo que mejor me retiro dijo Gary al ver que la enfermera Joy ya tenía a sus pokémon revitalizados

-¿no te vas a quedar más tiempo?- pregunto Ash

-no, tengo que entrenar más si es que no quiero volver a ser controlado por los rocket o que me pase otra cosa parecida

Dicho esto, Gary cogió sus pokéball y se retiró del centro pokémon. Pasaron unas tres horas, Ash y compañía ya estaba que le iba a decir adiós al pueblo -yo me quedo, quiero entrenar por los alrededores- dijo Leaf

-bueno, en ese caso nos veremos otro día- le respondió Ash

-sí, y tendremos una batalla

-nos veremos Leaf- le dijo Misty

-cuídate le dijo Brock

-de acuerdo Brocas, me voy a cuidar y ya nos veremos luego marimacho, solo cuida bien de tu novio- dijo Leaf quien se montaba en ponyta y se retiraba del lugar dejando a Misty y a Brock furiosos por el comentario pero aliviados porque ya no tendrían que soportar a Leaf.

El trio se fue del pueblo mientras que el señor Fuji miraba la tumba de su doduo -ahora podrás descansar en paz pequeño- dijo al enterarse de que la torre ya no estaba profanada por los rocket.

CONTINUARA


	13. Chapter 13

Pasaron los días, y el trio caminaba por la ruta que los llevaría a la siguiente ciudad, o mejor dicho, caminaban por el subterráneo que los llevarían a ciudad Azulona pues la entrada a ciudad Azafrán estaba bloqueada por unos trabajos que se estaban haciendo -¡ya no soporto estar en este lugar!- decía Misty frustrada pues lo único que estaba viendo por ya treinta minutos era solo luces en los techos y el camino del subterráneo, a parte de las paredes.

-¿y tú piensas que a mí me gusta estar aquí? resígnate y sigue caminando- dijo Ash quien tenía a pikachu en su hombro.

-además, que si mis cálculos no me fallan, dentro de muy poco saldremos del subterráneo.

-¡ESO DIJISTE HACE TRES DÍAS!- grito Misty furiosa debido al estrés que sentía en el momento.

-¡oigan miren!- dijo Ash señalando hacia un lugar en específico evitando así una pelea en el grupo -¡es una luz al final del túnel!- dijo emocionado cosa que Brock y Misty también se emocionaron al verla.

El grupo salió corriendo en dirección de aquella luz que se veía -¡AL FIN AIRE FRESCO!- grito Misty emocionada al ser la primera en salir del túnel -vaya, no recuerdo la última vez que me emocione por salir de un lugar- dijo Ash quien se recostaba en el césped -que les parece si acampamos aquí, y mañana nos vamos a ciudad Azulona- dijo Brock mientras sacaba sus cosas de la mochila.

Habrá pasado una hora aproximadamente, el campamento que habían armado estaba cerca de un lago en la que Misty se puso a pescar para pasar el tiempo -¡charmander usa lanzallamas, pikachu usa rayo, butterfree usa psíquico!- dijo Ash a todos sus pokémon con la intención de que estos ataquen -¡maldita sea! ¡snorlax despierta de una vez que tenemos que entrenar!- dijo Ash al ver que nada de lo que hacía podía despertar a snorlax, ni si quiera todos los ataques de sus pokémon combinados.

-déjamelo a mí Ash, yo sé que es lo que lo puede hacer despertar- dijo Brock quien tenía en su mano una baya asada con un guiso que el mismo preparo -¡oye snorlax! ¡¿quieres un bocadillo?!- decía Brock mientras sacudía la baya haciendo que snorlax empiece a moverse. Snorlax se le hacía agua la boca y rápidamente se lanzó hacia Brock a por la baya.

-como dije antes, ese snorlax me hará gastar mucho dinero.

-tan solo es cuestión… de entrenarlo dijo Brock quien intentaba zafarse de snorlax quien lo tenía aplastado.

-¡oye Ash, aunque sea ayúdalo a salir!- dijo Misty quien rápidamente se acercaba para liberar a Brock

-ah… ¡sí!- respondió Ash quien empezó a ayudar en la liberación de Brock.

Mientras que snorlax se puso a comer la fruta de los árboles, Brock estaba adolorido por haber sentido el peso de snorlax -aunque sea valió la pena- dijo Ash mientras buscaba pastillas para el dolor dentro de la mochila de Brock. Pasaron los minutos, Ash ahora estaba que entrenaba con todo su equipo, Brock cocinando y Misty pescando -¡ya agarro uno! ¡esta grande vengan a ayudar!- grito Misty cosa que ambos chicos van en su ayuda.

El trio empezó a hacer fuerza para lograr sacar lo que Misty había capturado, al final es esfuerzo sirvió pues la caña logro sacar a un pokémon de color amarillo -¡un psyduck!- dijo Ash al ver al pokémon quien estaba por así decirlo "furioso" por haberlo despertado de su sueño.

-¡yo no te saque por las puras, vas a ser mío!- dijo Misty quien lanzaba su pokéball -¡staryu usa hidrobomba!- ordeno Misty a su pokémon cosa que obedeció y efectuó el ataque, pero para tristeza de Misty, psyduck logra detener la hidrobomba dejándola estática encima del suelo -¡¿Qué ataque es ese?!- se preguntó Ash mientras sacaba su pokédex -¡Misty ten cuidado, ese es otra forma de utilizar el poder psíquico!- dijo Ash pero fue tarde debido a que psyduck les había devuelto la hidrobomba empapando a todos -¡vas a ver, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego! ¡staryu usa poder psíquico!- ordeno Misty haciendo que staryu lanzara un rayo psíquico directo a psyduck pero este creo una pantalla traslucida bloqueando de esa forma el ataque de staryu.

-vaya, ese psyduck sí que es fuerte

-para usar sus poderes de esa forma es algo sorprendente

-¡esa es una razón más como para capturarte! ¡staryu vuelve a usar hidrobomba!- ordeno Misty pero nuevamente el psyduck devuelve el ataque. El pokémon salta hacia unas rocas en la que Misty, en un intento de desesperación al ver a tan poderoso pokémon escapar, lanza una pokéball directo hacia el lugar y por la forma en como esta se abrió, Misty se puso feliz al ver que psyduck fue golpeado.

El trio rápidamente se fue al lugar rocoso en la que vieron cómo es que la dichosa pokéball se quedó quieta -¡bien, atrape a ese psyduck!- dijo Misty completamente feliz y sosteniendo la pokéball como si de un trofeo se tratase.

-¡eso es genial, sácalo para que este con los demás!- dijo Ash emocionado

-¡de acuerdo!- dijo Misty quien lanzaba la pokéball de la cual salió psyduck -oye… como que se ve extraño- dijo Brock al ver a psyduck quien solo estaba sentado y agarrándose la cabeza -sí, se ve raro- respondió Ash al ver que la ferocidad de psyduck cambio repentinamente. Todos los pokémon del grupo miraron a psyduck y este solo los quedaba mirando con una mirada perdida.

-quizás sea porque se está acostumbrando, o quizás solo es así cuando está tranquilo y cambia en el momento de pelear- dijo Misty confiada en su nueva captura -¡y para eso te reto a una batalla Ash!-

-¡de acuerdo, en ese caso esta será la primera batalla para snorlax!- respondió Ash

Tanto como Ash y Misty ya estaban listos para la batalla. Snorlax y psyduck ya estaban posicionados para pelear -¡snorlax usa golpe cuerpo!- ordeno Ash, snorlax se fue a atacar pero justo cuando vio la mirada vacía y actitud extremadamente pasiva de psyduck, este empezó a confundirse ya que no sabía si atacarlo o quedarse estupefacto.

Snorlax no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue echarse a dormir dejando a todos sorprendidos -muy bien… esto ya se puso raro- dijo Brock al ver la escena -puede que este cansado- dijo Misty al ver que psyduck solo se cogía la cabeza cosa que a Ash le llamo la atención y reviso en su pokédex.

-vaya, casi siempre los psyduck sufren de migraña

-¡¿me estás diciendo que mi psyduck sufrirá de migraña?!

-sí, todos los días

Misty solo miro a su psyduck muy atentamente -lo bueno es que eres hábil en batallas- dijo mientras se sentaba en el césped. De esa forma paso el día, un día en el que los pokémon del grupo miraban a psyduck todo confusos y este como si nada. Llego el siguiente día, el grupo estaba caminando por la ruta y fue cuando empezaron a ver edificios a la distancia -¡miren, ese debe de ser ciudad Azulona!- dijo Ash emocionado al ver los grandes edificios.

-en efecto, esa es ciudad Azulona- dijo Brock mientras veía el mapa

Todo el grupo empezó a correr pues ya estaban desesperados por entrar en la ciudad, descansar en el centro pokémon y comer. Mientras que el grupo corría directo a la ciudad, dentro de Azulona, en el casino "Rocket" un castaño tenía una bandeja con una gran cantidad de fichas que había ganado dentro de los tragamonedas.

Todas las personas que estaban dentro del casino miraban a Gary sorprendidos por la gran cantidad de fichas que había ganado -quisiera cambiar esto- dijo Gary quien ponía la bandeja en el mostrador -seguro, ¿qué quieres?- dijo el trabajador.

El trabajador puso una bandeja en el mostrador, la bandeja tenía una pokéball encima -¿este es el primero pokémon que ganas en un centro de juegos?- pregunto el trabajador. Gary solo cogió la pokéball y se retiraba del casino -no es igual cuando uno mismo lo captura… son malos y difíciles de entrenar- se dijo mientras caminaba.

Ash, Misty y Brock llegaron al centro pokémon, ellos estaban que descansaban del agotador viaje mientras que sus pokémon se revitalizaban -oye Brock, ¿acá hay un gimnasio?- pregunto Ash cosa que Brock empezó a revisar en el mapa

-sí, hay un gimnasio

-¡en ese caso mañana mismo iré a enfrentarlo!

Mientras que el trio descansaba de su viaje, en otra parte de la ciudad -¡ese gimnasio fue demasiado fácil!- dijo Leaf quien había abierto las puertas del gimnasio y salía con la medalla -solo cuatro más y estaré dentro de la liga- decía mientras guardaba la medalla en su estuche -hay la vida es tan tranquila… nada de preocupacio… nes…- en ese momento Leaf se quedó quieta pensando unos minutos pero su paz se fue interrumpida de la nada -¡aguanta!- dijo una voz -¿qué?- dijo Leaf confundía para que de la nada un extraño pokémon de colores rosados y azules apareciera de la nada empujando a Leaf contra un chico haciendo que todas sus pokéball salgan disparadas -¡hey, quien te crees que eres…! ¡Gary!- dijo la joven al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo.

-¿entonces ese pokémon es tuyo…?

-¡porygon regresa!- dijo Gary mientras guardaba a su pokémon

-¿¡capturaste un porygon!? ¿¡no son increíblemente raros!? ¡¿Dónde lo capturaste?!

-de un tragamonedas. Me lo dieron, porque si lo hubiera capturado yo solo, no sería tan difícil de manejarlo, ¡es ridículo! lo controlo a duras penas

-en ese caso- dijo Leaf mientras buscaba una pokéball -que te parece intercambiarlo por un weedle- dijo la joven mientras sostenía al pequeño pokémon en sus manos

-olvídalo, ni pienses que lo hare

-aburrido, en ese caso no te diré nada sobre el gimnasio

-ya fui, y no quiero regresar a ese lugar

-¡oh vaya! así que ya te enteraste- dijo Leaf mientras empezaba a tener una pequeña risa

-si, y no me parece bien lo que hace… en fin, buscare otro gimnasio para tener la medalla- dijo Gary mientras terminaba de recoger sus pokéball -nos vemos luego, iré a buscar otro gimnasio- dijo mientras se iba.

-creo que mejor me voy a comer algo- dijo mientras se ponía a caminar directo a un restaurante -¡ayuda!- grito un niño pequeño mientras lloraba cosa que Leaf rápidamente se fue a verlo -¿estás bien?- le pregunto -no encuentro a mis papas- dijo el niño llorando dejando muy sensible a Leaf -tranquilo, vayamos a buscarlos- dijo la joven mientras cogía de la mano al niño.

Pasaron unos minutos, pero fue entonces que unos chicos se le aparecieron -¡oye tú, deja de esconderte de esa chica y sal de una vez!- dijo uno de ellos haciendo que el niño se esconda detrás de la joven. Leaf empezó a relacionar todo lo que pasaba y a sacar conclusiones, ella se enojó mucho por lo que pasaba.

-¡¿y ustedes quien se creen para estarle diciendo eso al niño?!

-señorita, ellos son muy malos

-¡tú déjamelo a mí!- dijo Leaf quien lanzaba una pokéball -¡venusaur yo te…! ¡¿qué, qué?!- Leaf estaba totalmente sorprendida, ella vio que en su delante no tenía a venusaur, tenía a un pidgeot -este…- Leaf se asustó por un momento y lanzo las demás pokéball de las que salieron un wartortle, kadabra y machoke -¡esto no está para nada bien!- dijo Leaf mientras que los otros chicos sacaban a un rhyhorn que dejo noqueada a Leaf.

Leaf caminaba por la ciudad desmotivada y adolorida -es difícil ganar si no tengo a mis pokémon… que todos mis pokémon fueran cambiados con los de Gary… aun no lo puedo creer- decía mientras se sentaba en una banca mientras los demás pokémon la seguían -esto no suena nada bien… no sé cómo usarlos… wartortle, pidgeot, machoke, porygon, kadabra…- Leaf miro a wartortle que le daba la espalda -¿n-no podemos ser amigos?- dijo Leaf cosa que wartortle lo único que hiso fue tirarle una hidrobomba en la cara.

Leaf se empezó a enfurecer pero se intentó tranquilizar por un momento -desafortunadamente ellos solo escuchan a Gary- dijo la joven pero dándose cuenta de algo totalmente sorprendente -no lo creo… ¿ellos entrenan por su cuenta…?- dijo Leaf totalmente sorprendida al ver a los pokémon correr y hacer diversos movimientos -¡pueden entrenar en batallas! ¡alto, alto, alto!- dijo Leaf cosa que los pokémon se detuvieron por unos momentos -¡vayamos a divertirnos!- dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba varias cosas dejando a los pokémon confundidos.

Mientras tanto con Gary, Gary veía a los pokémon de Leaf, él les había dado la orden de correr en línea recta -es una suerte que nuestras pokédex también hayan sido intercambiadas- dijo Gary mientras revisaba la pokédex de Leaf -pero primero tengo que conocerlos, hasta que Leaf me regrese mis pokémon tendré que hacer algo con los suyos- decía mientras revisaba los datos de los pokémon que Leaf poseía usando la pokédex -creo que los entrenare a mi modo- dijo Gary con una sonrisa.

Llego la noche, y Leaf estaba que corría detrás de porygon -¡oye espera!- decía mientras montaba a pidgeot en pleno vuelo "lo bueno que ya no me atacan" decía Leaf mientras pidgeot sobrevolaba las calles en busca de porygon.

Leaf siguió sobrevolando las calles y fue cuando vio que porygon entro a un casino. Las puertas estaban cerradas -esto no será problema- dijo mientras usaba un pequeño broche de pelo con el que logro abrir la puerta.

Leaf vio una puerta algo extraña, cuando iba a entrar, vio que alguien se acercaba cosa que ella rápidamente se escondió para no ser descubierta -¡es el team rocket!- dijo al ver a los sujetos de traje negro. Leaf se puso a pensar, y fue entonces que otro soldado rocket apareció en el lugar -yomi- dijo Leaf mientras jalaba al soldado rocket a lo oscuro. Leaf estaba paseándose por las instalaciones de la guarida rocket -creo que me quedare con este traje, me sienta bien- dijo mientras caminaba, ella dejo noqueado al soldado rocket y lo dejo semidesnudo amarrado a una columna mientras ella se había robado el traje.

Leaf caminaba por las instalaciones y fue cuando llego a una en la que encontró a porygon -ya sé que estas asustado, pero te prometo que ni más te vuelo hacer que hagas eso- dijo Leaf mientras lo sostenía en brazos -qu… que… demo..?- dijo Leaf al ver una cámara con un extraño liquido en la que su interior había un extraño ser de color blanco y purpura cuyo cuerpo estaba encadenado y otra parte estaba que se desintegraba "¿qu… que pokémon es ese?" pensó Leaf al ver al pokémon que tenía al frente.

Leaf estaba caminando por las calles de ciudad Azulona, ella solo pensaba en ese extraño pokémon que había visto. Pero su paz nuevamente se interrumpió pues se escuchó una explosión cerca del lugar -¡ponyta usa el truco que te enseñe! ¡patada toxica!- dijo Gary mientras que las pesuñas de ponyta se rodearon de un brillo purpura y golpeaba a un growlithe -solo porque eres un pokémon de fuego y no tienes a una buena entrenadora no quiere decir que un buen entrenador no te pueda enseñar ataques que no sean de fuego- decía Gary con pokédex en mano.

Aquel growlithe lanzo un lanzallamas y empezó a huir del lugar -¡por aquí no! ¡por aquí no!- decía Leaf al verse indefensa y ver que el pokémon de fuego se dirigía hacia ella -¡kadabra!- dijo Leaf lanzando la primera pokéball que encontró -¡¿qué haces idiota?!- gritaba Gary al ver como kadabra era atacado por un fuerte lanzallamas -¡¿quieres matar a mi kadabra?!- seguía diciendo mientras que kadabra seguía recibiendo ataques.

-¡¿a quien llamaste idiota?! ¡mira a mi ponyta!- dijo Leaf furiosa al ver a su preciado ponyta noqueado.

-gran cosa… ¡solo salva a mi kadabra ahora!

Justo en ese momento, kadabra empezó a brillar y de la nada empezó a cambiar de forma -¡evoluciono, ahora es un alakazam!- dijeron ambos al ver al pokémon totalmente cambiado. Alakazam creo un gran rayo psíquico dejado noqueado a growlithe -¡pokéball ve!- dijeron ambos mientras lanzaban sus pokéball para poder atrapar al growlithe ¡lo tengo! dijo Leaf mientras se acercaba a recoger la pokéball pero fue en ese momento que Gary la tomo

-¡¿qué haces?! ¡mi pokéball lo atrapo!

-talvez, pero fue mi alakazam quien lo debilito

-¡es mío!- dijo Leaf mientras se disponía a coger la pokéball pero rápidamente Gary la guardo -disculpa- dijo el castaño mientras guardaba la pokéball entre sus pertenencias. Pasaron los minutos, ambos entrenadores ya tenían sus respectivos pokémon devuelta.

-¡que idiota mas perezosa! ¡yo entrene sus pokémon para que sean mejores peleando, y ella no hizo nada con los míos! pero tengo que admitir que kadabra nunca hubiera evolucionado si no hubiera estado un tiempo con Leaf… ahora solo faltaría machoke… pero… hay algo diferente en ellos- dijo Gary pues miro a todos sus pokémon andaban felices e incluso porygon acariciaba el brazo de su entrenador -¡no me miren así, me asustan! ¡MALDITA SEA GARY! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MIS POKÉMON?!- gritaba Leaf quien huía de sus pokémon que ahora andaban con un semblante muy pero muy serio.

Llego la mañana, Ash estaba a punto de salir directo al gimnasio, pero un grito interrumpió su motivación -¡¿qué te sucede Misty?!- dijo Ash al ver a su amiga toda dramática -¡miren!- dijo la chica señalando a un entrenador con un psyduck muy familiar.

-¡esa pose, esos ojos, la forma en como camina! ¡yo atrape un psyduck diferente!- decía Misty lamentándose al mismo tiempo que de la nada psyduck salía de la pokéball de Misty

CONTINUARA


	14. Chapter 14

Ash, Misty y Brock estaban que caminaban por las calles de la ciudad Azulona mientras veían los grandes rascacielos que los rodeaban -no puedo creer que me haya pasado esto- decía Misty mientras psyduck la seguía.

-mira el lado bueno, tienes un psyduck

-¡si, pero no era el que quería!

-¡pero puedes entrenarlo para que sea fuerte!

Misty se detuvo por un momento con las palabras de Brock, ella miro a psyduck pero este solo dijo su frase distintiva mientras giraba la cabeza -me rindo- dijo mientras sacaba su pokéball y guardaba a su psyduck.

El grupo siguió su camino, Misty miraba su pokéball mientras pensaba que tendría un gran trabajo para poder entrenar a psyduck. Pasaron los minutos, el grupo seguía caminando por las calles -oigan, ¿huelen eso?- dijo Misty quien empezó a olfatear un agradable olor.

-huele bien- dijo Brock quien también podía sentir aquel olor.

-¿de dónde vendrá?- continuo Misty mientras que pikachu también empezó a olfatear.

-yo no huelo nada- dijo Ash quien intentaba captar el dichoso olor.

Misty, Brock y pikachu empezaron a correr en dirección del agradable olor -¡oigan espérenme!- dijo Ash quien empezó a correr detrás de sus amigos.

Brock estaba con la cara pegada a una ventana -que lindas- decía mientras empezaba a babear -¿qué ves Brock?- pregunto Ash intrigado al ver el estado que según él era lamentable.

-mira Ash… ese es el paraíso- dijo Brock quien seguía babeando. Ash rápidamente miro por la ventana y vio a una gran cantidad de chicas quienes estaban al lado de varios pokémon de tipo planta -yo no veo el para… ¡pikachu!- dijo el muchacho al ver a su pokémon quien estaba junto con Misty dentro del establecimiento.

Ash rápidamente se alejó con la intención de entrar -¡espera Ash!- dijo Brock con la intención de detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde -¡UN CHICO!- grito una de las chicas que estaba asustada al mismo tiempo que Ash se tapaba la nariz debido al fuerte olor del perfume -¡demonios, esto huele horrible!- dijo Ash con una cara de asco.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- dijo una de las chicas al mismo tiempo que entraba Brock para sacar a Ash, pero su instinto fue superior y se quedó babeando al ver a las chicas.

-¡nuestros perfumes no son horribles!

-¡nosotras hacemos un perfume que se venden exclusivamente en ciudad Negra!

-¡pues su perfume es horroroso!

-¡ASÍ PUES…!

-¡que sucede aquí!- dijo una voz femenina. Todos los presentes miraron a la mujer, era una mujer muy bonita de tez blanca quien traía el cabello corto de color negro, traía una blusa blanca y una larga falda de color marrón.

-¡es Erika! dijeron todas las trabajadoras del lugar.

-dime jovencito, ¡¿estas acusándome que estoy vendiendo un perfume inferior?!- dijo Erika en un tono muy serio.

-¡no señora! ¡yo creo que los perfumes son una estafa porque convierte a todos los hombres en zombies!- dijo Ash mientras jalaba a Brock a su lado -¡como a este!- continuo el joven mientras enseñaba el estado "lamentable" en el que se encontraba su amigo -hola cosita linda, no quieres salir conmigo- decía Brock mientras babeaba.

Eriza se puso furiosa, ella empezó a acercarse a Ash -¡"p" de precioso "e" de elegante "r" de radiante "f" de felicidad "u" "m" de misterio y "e" de energía! ¡que dije!- exclamo fuertemente Erika mientras las demás chicas gritaban "¡perfume!"

-¡no necesito esa basura olorosa para tener energía, tengo gran cantidad de tonelada de energía que no sabría qué hacer con ella!

-¡si nuestros productos te parecen ofensivos pues te recomiendo irte!

-¡de acuerdo, de igual forma yo solo vine al gimnasio!

Todas las chicas, menos Misty, al escuchar la palabra "gimnasio" se silenciaron unos segundos para luego empezar a reírse -¡¿qué es lo que les parece gracioso?!- pregunto Ash fastidiado con la situación.

-este es el gimnasio- dijo Erika de forma muy seria dejando en shock a Ash, Misty y a Brock.

-este… es… ¿el gimnasio?- pregunto Ash tartamudeando.

-¡si! ¡este es el gimnasio y tenemos reglas!- dijo Erika en un tono burlón -¡la primera, nadie debe de burlarse de los perfumes que se crean en este lugar! ¡la segunda, no me gustan que ofendan a ms compañeras! ¡y la tercera y más importante! ¡LOS CHICOS ESTÁN PROHIBIDOS EN ESTE GIMNASIO!- luego de esas palabras, Ash y Brock fueron expulsados del gimnasio a base de patadas.

-¡maldita sea, ya verán algún día!

-lo siento Ash, quise advertirte pero mis instintos me vencieron

-¡no importa! vayamos a comer algo hasta que Misty y pikachu salgan, ya luego nos vamos de esta ciudad.

Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar por la ciudad, estaban buscando el centro pokémon pero al llegar, una castaña apareció ante ellos -¡hola salsa de tomate, hola brocas!- dijo Leaf muy alegremente -¡no me llames brocas!- grito Brock frustrado -vaya, hace tiempo que no me llamabas salsa de tomate- respondió Ash algo extrañado.

-¿y que hacen aquí? por cierto Ash, ¿Dónde está tu novia la marimacho?

-¡Misty no es mi novia!- dijo Ash enojado -ella está en el gimnasio de Erika- eso ultimo lo dijo de una forma muy frustrada al recordar cómo es que no le dejaron entrar.

-así que ya te enteraste sobre sus reglas… sabes… creo que yo puedo ayudarte a entrar y ganar la medalla- dijo Leaf mientras le restregaba a Ash la medalla arcoíris.

-¡¿enserio?! ¡¿cómo lo harás?!

-si Leaf, ¿cómo lo harás?

-ustedes solo déjenmelo a mí- dijo Leaf mientras señalaba un gran edificio -y para eso necesitaremos ir al centro comercial más grande de Kanto-

Pasaron los minutos, el trio se encontraba en el quinceavo piso del centro comercial -¡vamos Ash, sal que quiero verte!- dijo Leaf desde fuera de uno de los probadores -oye Leaf, ¿estas segura de esto?- pregunto Brock un poco preocupado -¡claro que sí, solo déjame esto!- pasaron los segundos y Ash aun seguía dentro del probador -¡ya me canse de esperar!- dijo Leaf mientras entraba al probador y sacaba a la fuerza a Ash dejando a Brock muy sorprendido con lo que vio.

Ash tenía ahora un vestido de color anaranjado con toques de blanco, llevaba puesta una peluca y un moño rosado enganchado en la peluca -oye Ash, te ves bien. Te apuesto que la señora Delia no te reconocería- dijo Leaf mientras se empezaba a reír.

-¿tu crees?

-¡claro! ¿alguna vez te eh mentido?

-pues…

-no estoy seguro que esto funcione

-tu déjamelo a mí Brocas, todo saldrá bien

-¡que no me llamo Brocas!

-¡eso no importa, iré y venceré a Erika!

-¡Ash, tienes que usar otro tono de voz!

-lo siento- respondió el joven mientras hacia un cambio en su tono para que se viera más femenino.

El cielo nocturno empezó a cubrir la ciudad -¡líder Erika! ¡eh vuelto, y en forma de chapitas!- grito Leaf mientras abría las puertas del gimnasio bruscamente -¡la loca volvió!- dijeron las chicas asustadas al verla.

-que se te ofrece Leaf- dijo Erika quien se presentaba ante ella.

-vine con una amiga, ella quiere retarte… ¡Ashley ven para acá!- dijo Leaf mientras que Ash vestido de mujer entraba al gimnasio -¡ella es Ashley, ella quiere retarte Erika!- continuo la joven mientra abrazaba a Ash como si fuese su amiga.

-bien, soy la líder y aceptare tu reto pero antes… ¿te gustan los perfumes?

-si dijo- Ash en un tono muy agudo para simular.

Ash y Erika estaban dentro del campo de batalla mientras que Leaf estaba que miraba desde las tribunas -¡vamos Ashley, enséñale a la fanática de los olores como es que se pelea!- grito Leaf dejando a las demás chicas fastidiadas -ojala ganes Ash- decía Brock quien estaba colgándose de un árbol que estaba fuera del gimnasio -¡AAAHH!- grito Brock pues las ramas no lo aguantaron.

-¡bien weepinbell, sal tu primero!- dijo Erika mientras lanzaba la pokéball.

-¡esto será fácil!- dijo Ash mientras lanzaba su pokéball -¡snorlax yo te elijo!- continuo Ash dejando salir al gran pokémon que estaba dentro de la pokéball.

El gran snorlax salió de su pokéball directo al campo dejando intimidado al pequeño weepinbell -¡weepinbell usa hojas navaja!- ordeno Erika haciendo que snorlax se enfurezca por todas las hojas que le caían directamente al cuerpo -¡snorlax acabalo con doble filo!- el cuerpo de snorlax se tornó un poco brilloso y rápidamente se lanzó hacia weepinbell embistiéndolo y dejándolo totalmente debilitado por el ataque -¡hay no!- dijo Erika mientras guardaba a su pokémon debilitado.

-¡tuviste suerte, esto no volverá a pasar!- decía Erika mientras sostenía una pokéball -y se muy bien cómo acabar con ese snorlax- Erika lanzo la pokéball de la que salió un exeggutor -¿qué es eso?- dijo Ash mientras sacaba su pokédex -bien, solo no tengo que dejar que me toque. ¡Snorlax usa doble filo!- el cuerpo de snorlax volvió a brillar al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba -¡exeggutor usa hipnosis!- dijo Erika haciendo que los ojos del pokémon psíquico brillen.

Snorlax cayo dormido ante todos -¡snorlax por favor despierta!- gritaba Ash pero fue en vano, snorlax ahora estaba durmiendo como un bebe -demonios- dijo Ash mientras guardaba a su pokémon en su pokéball.

-tu snorlax no despertara hasta dentro de un buen tiempo

-¡la batalla aún no termina!- respondió Ash mientras lanzaba su pokéball de la que salió butterfree -¡butterfree usa tornado!- ordeno Ash haciendo que el pokémon insecto creara una gran ráfaga de viento rodeando a exeggutor -¡exeggutor deshazte de todo esa ráfaga con poder psíquico!- ordeno Erika.

Exeggutor usando su poder psíquico logro desaparecer la ráfaga de viento -¡usa hiperrayo!- ordeno Erika haciendo que exeggutor expulse de su boca un gran rayo dejando a butterfree totalmente debilitado -¡no! ¡¿butterfree estas bien?!- pregunto Ash quien vio a su pokémon totalmente noqueado -descansa- dijo Ash mientras guardaba a su pokémon.

-a menos que no tengas otro pokémon, la batalla la tendrás perdida

-¡claro que tengo otro pokémon! ¡charmander tu turno!- dijo Ash mientras lanzaba la pokéball -¡charmander usa lanzallamas!- ordeno Ash -¡exeggutor usa poder psíquico!- ordeno Erika pero para su mala suerte, charmander fue más rápido logrando quemar a exeggutor.

-¡bien charmander, esta es tu oportunidad! ¡usa giro de fuego!

-¡exeggutor usa hiperrayo!

La cola de charmander empezó a encenderse más, y de ella una gran cantidad de fuego empezó a rodear a exeggutor al mismo tiempo que la boca de exeggutor empezaba a brillar. El fuego golpeo a exeggutor mientras que el hiperrayo salió disparado directo a charmander dejándolo muy débil.

Del producto del ataque, las llamas que rodeaban a exeggutor empezaron a disiparse, el pokémon de planta estaba parado y jadeando por el cansancio -¡exeggutor usa…!- Erika no termino la orden pues exeggutor cayo noqueado.

-regresa exeggutor lo hiciste bien- dijo Erika mientras guardaba a su pokémon -¡bien Ashley, sigue así que solo te falta un pokémon!- grito Leaf desde las tribunas -¡mi último pokémon no te será tan fácil de vencer ya que tengo una historia y un pasado con el!- dijo Erika mientras lanzaba su última pokéball -¡gloom usa gas venenoso!- ordeno Erika haciendo que Gloom expulse un gas altamente toxico y muy desagradable para el olfato de los presentes.

Charmander empezó a desesperarse, el empezó a usar lanzallamas a todos los lugares por la desesperación y el olor totalmente desagradable que estaba dejando aturdido al pobre -¡charmander espera, tienes que tranquilizarte!- gritaba Ash quien se cubría la nariz para no tener que oler ese desagradable olor.

Charmander no hacía caso, el atacaba a donde sea, pero entonces algo empezó a suceder. El cuerpo de charmander empezó a brillar y su cuerpo empezó a crecer -¡increíble!- dijo Ash y Leaf al ver lo que suponían estaba pasando. Ash y Leaf sacaron sus respectivas pokédex para analizar la situación -¡bien hecho charmander, ahora eres un charmeleon!- charmeleon dio un rugido al mismo tiempo que volvió a crear una gran torbellino de fuego con las llamas de su cola consumiendo a todo el gas -¡esta es la primera vez que veo algo como esto!- dijo Erika al ver cómo es que charmeleon expulso un potente lanzallamas dejando noqueada a gloom.

Erika solo sonrió mientras que daba una señal y guardaba a su gloom dentro de su pokéball. Erika se empezó a acercar a Ash mientras que Leaf bajaba de las tribunas -buena batalla Ashley, te mereces esto- dijo la líder mientras le entregaba a Ash la medalla arcoíris -¡genial, es la medalla arcoíris!- dijo Ash emocionado -¡y todo gracias a ti charmeleon!- volvió a decir Ash mientras abrazaba a su pokémon. Charmeleon uso un lanzallamas sobre Ash dejándolo rostizado -¡UN CHICO!- grito una de las chicas al ver que el vestido de chica de Ash y la peluca desaparecieron dejándolo con su ropa habitual -oh demonios, vale berenjena la vida- dijo Leaf mientras que cogía a Ash de un brazo -¡nos vamos!- dijo Leaf mientras corría y Ash a las justas logro guardar a charmeleon quien se había recostado en el suelo.

Luego de haberse recorrido media ciudad en la que lograron perder a Erika y a sus asistentes furiosas, llegaron al centro pokémon muy cansados por el viaje.

-bueno Ash, ya hice mi buen acción del día ayudándote con la medalla

-gracias, no hubiera podido entrar a por la medalla si no te hubiera encontrado

-descuida, de igual forma sé qué harías algo parecido por mí. Adiós Ash, me tengo que ir- dijo Leaf despidiéndose mientras empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Ash entro al centro pokémon y al momento de hacerlo, un roedor salto hacia su rostro -¡pikachu!- dijo Ash al ver a su amigo -¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- pregunto Misty quien se encontraba cenando en el comedor.

-¡solo observa! dijo Ash mientras sacaba la medalla arcoíris

-¡¿Cómo la conseguiste?!

-es un secreto

-bueno… ¿Dónde esta Brock?

-¿Brock…? ¡Brock! ¡eso explica porque sentía que se me olvidaba algo!

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio de ciudad Azulona

-¡enseñémosle a este chico a no espiar a las chicas!- decía una de las amigas de Erika quienes tenían a Brock amarrado en una silla como para que no escapase -¡no sé qué hice para merecer esto!- decía Brock mientras se le notaba una expresión (T_T)

CONTINUARA


	15. Chapter 15

Habían pasado varios días desde que salieron de ciudad Azulona, claro, después de haber salvado a Brock de la ira de las chicas del gimnasio de dicha ciudad. En ese momento el trio estaba dentro de la ruta de bicicletas que unía a ciudad Azulona con ciudad -esto me recuerda a la época de cuando tenía bicicleta- dijo Misty recalcando lo último en un tono serio -¡ya te dije que te la devolveré algún día!- le respondió Ash quien montaba una bicicleta que tenía una canasta en la que pikachu estaba descansando.

-dejen de pelear, mejor disfrutemos del recorrido ya que tendremos que devolver estas bicis luego

-¡yo no la tendría que devolver si cierta persona no me la hubiera destrozado!

-¡demonios! ¡ya te dije que te la devolvería!

-¡ojala Ketchum!

De esa forma fue como es que el trio siguió su ruta en la cual habían muchas disputas por el asunto de la bicicleta destruida, si no fuera por Brock, Ash y Misty hubieran empezado una batalla pokémon en plena vía.

Aquella ruta de bicis tenía la particularidad de que iba cuesta abajo dándole la facilidad a los que iban de ciudad Azulona a ciudad Fucsia ya que agarraban velocidad para llegar más rápido. Habrá pasado 45 min. de viaje -¡miren, ya veo la ciudad!- dijo Ash al ver las estructuras que se veían a lo lejos.

-no, esa no es la ciudad- respondió Brock quien tenía el mapa en la mano.

-¿no, entonces qué es?

-esa es la zona safari

-¿zona safari?

-si, en ella se pueden capturar todo tipo de pokémon, ciudad Fucsia está a 30 minutos más de viaje

-¡en ese caso vayamos para allá! ¡podría atrapar pokémon para el siguiente gimnasio!

-oye, esa es una buena idea. Podría atrapar pokémon fuertes de tipo agua- dijo Misty mientras se imaginaba a un equipo de poderosos pokémon acuáticos, de las pertenencias de la joven salió un rayo proveniente de una pokéball -¡¿Cómo demonios saliste?!- dijo Misty asustada al ver a psyduck que se liberó de la pokéball. Psyduck solo miraba por los alrededores confundido -¡mejor guárdate!- dijo Misty quien volvía a encerrar al pokémon dentro de la pokéball.

Pasaron muy pocos minutos, el trio logro llegar a las puertas de la zona Safari en la cual varios pokémon empezaban a darles la bienvenida -mira a todos estos pokémon- dijo Ash mientras veía a un grupo de nidoran pasar -bienvenidos a la zona Safari- dijo un anciano que los recibía.

-¡hola, me llamo Ash y este es pikachu!

-yo soy Misty

-y yo me llamo Brock

-bienvenidos, yo soy Kaiser, el guarda de la zona Safari. Vengan conmigo y les explicare las reglas- dijo el encargado mientras llevaba al trio dentro de un edificio -ustedes usaran tan solo las safari-ball, solo se permite este tipo de pokéball y se les dará treinta de estas a cada uno- dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba a cada uno una canasta con treinta pokéball cuya mitad era blanca y la otra consistía de manchas de color marrón, crema, y otros toques de un verde más claro y un verde más oscuro.

-¿por qué no se puede usar pokéball normales?

-es por cosas que pasaron en el pasado, su tiempo en la zona se termina cuando se le acaban las pokéball, o cuando decidan regresar

-¡de acuerdo, en ese caso vayamos ah…!

-¡¿Ash?!

En ese momento el trio volteo para ver quién era el que llamaba a Ash, se sorprendieron al ver quien era -¡Bill!- dijo el trio al reconocer al castaño, pero él no venía solo, pues el que llamo a Ash no era el sino de su acompañante que era una chica. Ash estaba a punto e iniciar la conversación pero justo en ese momento -¡hermosa doncella!- dijo Brock mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña -¡eres un hermoso ángel, es increíble que…!- en ese momento Misty le dio un fuerte jalón de orejas a Brock mientras se lo llevaba lejos del lugar -¡esto es para que aprendas a no acosar a las chicas!- decía Misty mientras se llevaba arrastrando a Brock.

-¿siempre es así?- pregunto Bill al ver a Brock siendo llevado lejos

-sí, pero se recupera rápido- respondió Ash -¡Daisy, es bueno verte!- dijo Ash a la castaña

-a mi también, no te veía en varios meses

-¿Quién es ella Ash? pregunto Misty

-ella es Daisy Oak, la hermana de Gary

-¡¿la hermana de Gary?!- dijeron Misty y Brock quien rápidamente empezaron a ver detalladamente a Daisy

-tiene el mismo color de ojos… el mismo color de cabello

-y un cierto parecido en el rostro… linda…- con ese último comentario de Brock, Misty le dio un golpe en la cabeza para bajarle la emoción de ver a una chica bonita.

-así que… ¿Cómo te ha ido Ash? ¿has visto a mi hermano?

-sí, cada vez que lo veo siempre se hace más fuerte

-él ya tiene muchos pokémon, incluso tiene varios en el rancho del abuelo… por cierto, mi abuelo quiere hablar contigo

Las palabras de Daisy en que el profesor quiere hablar con Ash, dejaron al chico un poco intrigado por el asunto del tema del que quería hablar el profesor con él -¡no me has enviado ni un solo pokémon Ash, por eso quiero hablar contigo de esto!- dijo Oak del otro lado del teléfono.

-lo siento profesor, es que…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Gary y Leaf me envían diferentes pokémon y varios datos! ¡pero tú no me envías nada, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dado una pokédex!

-¡lo siento profesor, como ahora me encuentro en la zona safari le juro que hoy le mando datos y también pokémon!

-¡mas te vale, recuerda que una pokédex es algo muy valioso y tú eres de los pocos afortunados que tienen una! ¡aprovéchala!

Luego de esas palabras Oak colgó y Ash regreso con el grupo -¿de qué quería hablar contigo el abuelo?- pregunto Daisy al ver a Ash acercarse -el profesor Oak está enojado conmigo por no mandar datos…- dijo Ash cabizbajo -¡usare las 30 safari-ball para capturar todo lo que pueda!- continuo mostrando un cambio de actitud.

-Ash está muy motivado- dijo Brock al ver a su amigo.

-¿y cuál es tu plan?

-¡ir y atrapar todo lo que pueda!... por cierto… Daisy, Bill ¿qué hacen aquí?

-veras, Daisy y yo estamos en la misma universidad y ahora mismo estamos en un trabajo.

-¿trabajo?- pregunto el trio intrigado.

-estamos investigando a un eevee que según se dice puede cambiar a voluntad.

-¿cambiar a voluntad?

-¿se acuerdan cuando les enseñe las evoluciones de eevee en mi casa?

-sí, existen muchas formas a la que eevee puede evolucionar.

-se ah avistado a un eevee que puede convertirse en un jolteon, flareon y vaporeon. Lo puede hacer a voluntad y volver a un eevee sin ningún problema.

Esas palabras dejaron muy sorprendidos al trio -¡oh vamos! de seguro están bromeando- dijo Ash en un tono burlón -no, existen reportes de su avistamiento y según se dice en estos momentos se encuentra en la zona safari- dijo Daisy quien enseñaba un mapa de los lugares de su avistamiento.

-en ese caso diviértanse en la búsqueda de ese súper eevee- dijo Ash en un tono de burla mientras entraba a los extensos terrenos de la zona safari.

El trio estaba dentro de los prados de la zona safari, ellos estaban viendo a los diferentes pokémon que se encontraban en los alrededores -haber… cual tomare primero- decía Ash mientras veía a los distintos pokémon correr libremente por el campo -¡miren eso!- dijo Misty al ver a una gran cantidad de pokémon correr por el lugar -¡son tauros!- dijo Ash al revisar su pokédex -¡capturare a uno!- dijo mientras sacaba de la canasta una de las safari-ball.

Ash lanzo una safari-ball al grupo de tauros, la ball choco con un tauros y logro capturar a uno -¡bien, si es así de fácil lograre capturar varios pokémon en tiempo record!- decía mientras recogía la safari-ball -¡por favor vuelve!- decía Brock mientras estaba cabizbajo arrodillado en el suelo.

-¿qué te sucede Brock?- pregunto Misty al ver al muchacho en ese estado

-ese chansey- dijo mientras señalaba a dicho pokémon irse -ya gaste 20 safari-ball y no se deja capturar- decía Brock mientras actuaba de una forma muy dramática y ridícula.

-aunque sea yo tengo un tauros- respondió Ash mientras miraba su pokéball.

-ustedes sigan haciendo sus capturas- dijo Misty mientras sacaba una caña de pescar de sus pertenencias -¡yo vine a por pokémon de tipo agua!- dijo mientras tenía un anzuelo muy extraño en su mano

-¿y eso?

-¡esta pequeña es Mini-Misty y es el anzuelo con el que eh hecho grandes capturas!

-no creo que esa cosa horrorosa funcione- respondió Ash al ver al azuelo que en efecto, era una versión miniatura de cuerpo completo de Misty

-¡vas a ver, cuando pesque a un poderoso pokémon de agua te tragaras tus palabras!

Misty lanzo el anzuelo directo al lago, pasaron muy pocos segundos -¡atrapo algo!- dijo Misty dejando sorprendido a Ash por el eficacia del anzuelo. Misty jalo la caña con todas sus fuerzas de la cual salió un gran pokémon cuyo rostro estaba muy bien protegido por una gran concha -¡¿qué se supone que es eso?!- dijo Ash mientras sacaba su pokédex -¡Misty cuidado, es un cloyster!- dijo Ash al ver en la pokédex lo fuerte que son esos pokémon.

-¡no tengo problemas, se cómo enfrentarlo!- dijo la chica mientras tenía en su mano una pokéball -¡staryu quiero que…!- Misty no pudo terminar de hablar pues vio como psyduck se liberaba de su pokéball -¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!- dijo la joven al ver a su pokémon fuera de su pokéball -al diablo, encárgate de el- continuo Misty.

Psyduck miro al cloyster mientras se acercaba dejando algo confundido al pokémon por la mirada perdida de psyduck -¡usa tus garras para derrotarlo!- ordeno Misty haciendo que psyduck empezara a golpear a cloyster, las púas de cloyster fueron tocadas por psyduck dejando al pobre pokémon adolorido -esto no me puede estar pasando- dijo Misty al ver la ineficacia de psyduck. El pokémon ahora empezó a mover su cola con el objetivo de darle un ataque de cola al cloyster, pero el resultado fue el mismo, psyduck empezaba a correr por el lugar debido al dolor de las púas de cloyster -¡usa confusión!- ordeno Misty pero psyduck solo movió la cabeza como si intentara hacer un ataque.

-no puedo creer que haya olvidado como hacer eso

-lo que pasa es que no tiene migraña como para que pueda ser fuerte

-¡cloyster golpea a psyduck!

-Misty, no creo que sea lo correcto

-¡silencio Brock! ¡yo misma hare que psyduck tenga una fuerte migraña!- grito Misty mientras cogía la canasta de las safari-ball con la intención de golpear a psyduck -¡espera Misty no lo hagas!- dijo Brock abrazándola para que no haga una barbaridad. Cloyster al ver la escena término muy confundido así que tan solo se dignó en irse del lugar.

-¡oigan miren, un kangaskhan!- dijo Ash al ver a uno quien descansaba en el pasto -¡va a ser mío!- dijo mientras lanzaba la safari-ball pero justo en ese momento la manada de tauros apareció y la ball cayó en uno de los tauros -esto… capture otro tauros- dijo Ash sorprendido por lo que vio.

Mientras que el trio se encontraba en la búsqueda de diferentes pokémon, en otra parte de la zona safari se encontraba Bill y Daisy buscando al dichoso eevee -¿crees que se encuentre por esta zona?- dijo Daisy quien tenía una laptop -según mis cálculos… puede que si- respondía Bill quien traía unas máquinas en la espalda.

Bill empezó a rastrear los datos de eevee usando sus máquinas, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que… -¡encuentro señales!- dijo emocionado al sentir que la maquina empezaba a reaccionar -¡espera empiezo a buscar!- respondió Daysi mientras usaba la laptop para ubicar al supuesto eevee. Los arbustos empezaron a moverse, y de la nada, un pequeño pokémon de color café salió del lugar -¡es eevee!- dijeron ambos a lo que el eevee se asustó y salió corriendo del lugar.

Habrá pasado aproximadamente una hora, el trio estaba cansado descansando en un árbol cercano -no puedo creerlo- decía Ash mientras miraba su cesta con las 30 safari-ball.

-mira el lado amable, ya tienes varios pokémon.

-si pero… no me imaginaba que me pasaría esto… decía Ash mientras que pikachu miraba las safari ball.

-yo aunque sea capture un kingler y a un poliwhirl.

-¡yo no capture nada!- dijo Brock mientras se lamentaba.

El trio se levantó para volver a tomar la ruta hacia ciudad Fucsia, estuvieron caminando unos segundos pero al llegar a un lago, vieron algo que los dejo asustados -¡pero que paso aquí!- dijo Misty al ver a varios pokémon acuáticos y algunos terrestres desmayados. El trio rápidamente se fue a ver a los pokémon, pero cuando Ash toco a uno -¡esta que arde!- dijo al ver que el que el nidorino que había tocado estaba caliente -¡este también!- dijo Misty quien había tocado a un paras.

En ese momento varios encargados de la zona safari aparecieron -¡demonios, otra vez está pasando!- dijo uno de los encargados quien traía una jeringa y se la inyectaba a un pokémon -¿qué sucede?- pregunto Brock.

-Últimamente algunos pokémon han estado enfermando

-¿y eso porque?- pregunto Ash intrigado

-no sabemos

-eso sin contar que algunas especies de pokémon han estado desapareciendo del lugar

En muy pocos minutos fue que varios trabajadores ya tenían la situación controlada, si bien algunos pokémon se encontraban enfermos, estos ya los tenían bajo cuidado -¡quiero ayudar!- dijo Brock a uno de los trabajadores.

-¿qué dices?

-es que yo soy criador, tengo conocimiento sobre medicina, quizás pueda servir de algo.

-de acuerdo, anda con un grupo y has lo que te digan.

Ash y Misty miraron como es que Brock se fue con un grupo, era la primera vez que lo veían muy concentrado, si bien Brock siempre atendía a los pokémon del grupo dándole medicinas y creando medicina usando bayas al igual que la preparación de la comida para ellos, en ese momento él estaba haciendo eso mismo pero de una forma más trabajosa pues habían muchos pokémon que atender.

-nunca había visto a Brock tan concentrado

-ni yo, se ve que quiere ayudar a esos pokémon

-sería mejor si lo ayudamos

-tienes razón, no hay que dejarle que… ¿ah?- dijo Ash al ver a un pequeño pokémon de color café que pasaba por su lado -¿eevee?- dijo al ver al pokémon quien se escondía detrás de un árbol -¿oye estas bien?- dijo al ver al eevee que claramente se le veía muy agitado.

-estará enfermo.

-no se, pero parece que…- Ash no pudo terminar pues en ese momento eevee se le lanzo embistiéndolo -¡¿oye que te pasa?! ¡queremos ayudarte!- dijo Ash enojado mientras que pikachu empezaba a ponerse en guardia -¡QUE DEMO…!- en ese momento Ash y Misty quedaron sorprendidos pues aquel eevee de la nada tomo la forma de un flareon y uso un potente lanzallamas hacia pikachu dejando aturdido al pokémon eléctrico.

-¡es el eevee del que hablaron Bill y Daisy!

-debe estar asustado

Flareon rápidamente se transformó en un jolteon quien empezó a correr rápidamente del lugar pero de la nada este cayo desmayado volviendo a ser un eevee -¡hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro!- dijo Ash quien cargo al eevee para llevárselo a los encargados que estaban con los demás pokémon, pero fue entonces que un hombre anciano apareció ante ellos

-¿así que es ese el famoso eevee?

-por favor Kaiser, ayuda con el eevee

-de acuerdo, vengan conmigo

Kaiser se había llevado a Ash y a Misty a una posada en la que eevee fue puesto en una máquina, pikachu miraba al pequeño eevee descansar mientras que Kaiser empezó a hablar -eevee va a estar bien, ya lo estoy revitalizando- dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba.

-¿qué tiene ese eevee?

-verán, aparte de ser el que cuida la zona safari, también pertenezco a la policía de la región… hace unos días recibí un reporte de un llamado "eevee reconstruido"

-¿eevee reconstruido?- preguntaron Ash y Misty muy confundidos

-ese eevee que ven, es un experimento para una organización…

-¡espera un minuto!- dijo Ash analizando la situación -¡¿hablas del team rocket?!-

-si- respondió el anciano mientras veía que eevee ya tomaba conciencia de las cosas -según el reporte, este eevee huyo de la base del team rocket. Tengo el presentimiento que los pokémon que han desaparecido en este lugar y los que enferman últimamente, el team rocket está detrás de esto- dijo Kaiser preocupado. Llego la noche, Ash y Misty estaban en la recepción de la zona safari. Ash estaba en el videoteléfono hablando con el profesor Oak

-y dime Ash, como te fue hoy

-genial profesor, ya tengo más datos en la pokédex que se las estaré enviando más tarde. Y también tengo a este pequeño- dijo mientras sostenía a eevee en sus brazos

-¡un eevee, es increíble Ash puesto que los eevee son muy raros!

-lo sé, ¿tengo suerte no?

-¿sabías que Gary también capturo un eevee?

-¡¿también capturo uno?!

-si, y es muy fuerte

-demonios…

-¿atrapaste más pokémon?

-si… este… en cualquier momento le estarán llegando

-eso es… ¡pero que demo…!

La llamada se cortó, ¿porque?, todos los tauros de Ash invadieron el laboratorio y lo único que se vio fue que el profesor Oak era aplastado. Ash y Misty estaban cenando mientras que los pokémon de ambos estaban también cenando, eevee se empezaba relacionar con los demás pokémon, se podía apreciar lo bien que se llevaban, pero eso sí, charmeleon no estaba presente pues apenas salió este rostizo a Ash y empezó a quemar todo lo que encontraba.

-oye Ash ¿no crees que será peligroso que tengas a ese eevee?

-¿por qué lo dices?

-porque el team rocket lo busca, estarás marcado por ellos.

-no, eevee no evolucionara a voluntad, no lo voy a permitir así que no habrá forma en la que el team rocket lo encuentre.

-ojala tengas razón.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre y aparece Brock quien estaba cansado -oye Brock, ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto Misty al ver a su amigo cansado -bien, todo lo que aprendí en estos años de los libros fueron de gran ayuda con esos pokémon- dijo Brock quien se sentaba del cansancio al igual que su geodude quien lo ayudo en su labor -oye Brock, buen trabajo, mañana vamos a seguir para la recuperación de los pokémon. Esperamos verte- dijo uno de los trabajadores.

-al parecer te hiciste popular Brock- dijo Ash quien estaba comiendo

-si… pero…

-¿pero? pregunto Misty intrigada

-verán… cuando ayude a los pokémon hoy día… como sabrán, yo quiero ser criador, y para ser criador uno necesita saber sobre medicina pokémon y en este lugar vi muchas cosas que eran desconocidas para mi…

-¿qué quieres decir?

-hablo de lo que yo quiero, saben que quiero ser un criador, y creo que me quedare para aprender sobre medicina pokémon

-¡¿que?!- dijeron ambos al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-además que eh visto cómo es que en este lugar varios trabajadores también cuidan de los diferentes pokémon y eso me ayudaría en el futuro, aprender sobre las distintas naturaleza de los pokémon.

Ash y Misty quedaron sorprendidos con la noticia, ellos aún estaban que asimilaban la noticia que les dio su amigo -bueno… si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Ash un poco cabizbajo.

-oye Ash, no te pongas triste, yo me quedare solo por un tiempo. Siempre podrás llamarme

-bueno… creo que si…

-oye Brock, ¿estás seguro de esto?

-oigan, sé que empezamos juntos pero con sueños diferentes. Nuestros sueños tarde o temprano nos harían separarnos y eso era algo que yo sabía muy bien… aparte… aparte que durante el viaje no eh avanzado nada en la búsqueda de lo que quiero.

-bueno…

-¿tú que dices Ash?

-creo que si… nunca me puse a pensar en esto pero creo que tienes razón…

-descuiden, les enseñare todo lo necesario para que puedan sobrevivir sin mi

Y así fue, Brock esa noche les dio una clase de como cocinar y también varias cosas sobre primeros auxilios. Llego la mañana, Ash y Misty se despedían de Brock y este prometiéndoles que tendrán noticias suyas muy pronto. Pasaron los minutos, Ash y Misty volvían a la ruta de las bicicletas, Misty veía con curiosidad como era que pikachu y eevee estaban en la misma canasta.

-Ash, ¿Por qué eevee está fuera de su pokéball?

-no sé, a veces se mete pero a veces no. Además que él y pikachu se están llevando bien- dijo Ash mientras veía como pikachu y eevee tenían una conversación muy amistosa.

CONTINUARA


	16. Chapter 16

Ash y Misty ya estaban en las puertas de la ciudad Fucsia, ellos ya habían devuelto las bicicletas que tomaron prestadas y ahora mismo estaban caminando por la ciudad -ahora que recuerdo, ¿qué habrá sido de Bill y Daysi?- se preguntaba Ash mientras que a su lado caminaban pikachu y eevee -¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto Misty intrigada -ellos buscaban a eevee, y yo capture a eevee- dijo Ash mientras miraba como eevee y pikachu caminaban.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la zona safari -¡aun no lo encuentro!- dijo Bill frustrado al mismo tiempo que se le notaba grandes ojeras -¡tranquilo, que pronto lo encontraremos!- respondía Daisy quien estaba decidida por encontrar al extraño eevee, hay que aclarar que ambos no habían dormido toda la noche por buscar aquel pokémon dentro de toda la zona safari.

Volviendo a ciudad Fucsia, Ash y Misty estaban dentro del centro pokémon descansando -haber, ¿qué tipo usara el líder?- dijo Ash mientras pensaba en diferentes formas en la que tendría que enfrentarse al líder -tengo entendido que Fucsia antiguamente fue un clan de ninjas, así que supongo que el líder tiene que ver con eso- respondió Misty.

-así que un líder ninja… entonces… ¡el líder debe ser maestro en el tipo lucha!

-¿estás seguro de que será de tipo lucha?

-¡claro que sí, ahora nada más tengo que pensar en una buena estrategia para derrotarlo!

Ash rápidamente saco su pokédex y empezó a revisar los datos de los pocos pokémon que logro registrar con ella -¡puede que tenga un machoke, butterfree sabe ataques de tipo psíquico y me será de gran ayuda!- dijo el muchacho mientras esboza una sonrisa que expresaba "aplastare a ese líder ahora que sé qué tipo de pokémon usa" al mismo tiempo que por la cabeza de Misty pasaba "al menos está usando la cabeza".

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, Ash y Misty estaban que caminaban por las empedradas calles de la ciudad en dirección al gimnasio -vaya, la ciudad mantiene su antigüedad- dijo Ash quien veía las calles y casas antiguas que los rodeaban -sí, es hermoso- respondió Misty mientras veía las casas antiguas.

Habrá pasado unos diez minutos -¡demonios! ¡¿dónde estamos?!- dijo Ash mientras intentaba ubicarse en las estrechas calles de la ciudad -¡te dije que no tomáramos este camino! ¡pero tú nooo, querías venirte por aquí!- Ash y Misty se habían perdido, las calles de ciudad Fucsia eran calles muy estrechas y también calles muy engañosas debido a que en la antigüedad esa ciudad era un clan de ninjas.

Mientras que Ash y Misty discutían sobre de quien tenía la culpa por haberse perdido al mismo tiempo que pikachu miraba confundido la pelea entre los chicos, fue en ese momento que la discusión entre ambos fue detenida pues una estrella fue arrojada hacia ellos quedando incrustada en la pared dejando en shock a Ash y a Misty.

-¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!- dijo Misty furiosa

-¡este no es lugar para que estén peleando!- dijo una voz femenina desde la sombras

-¡pues tampoco es como para que nos lances esas cosas!- respondió Ash enojado

-¡esta ciudad tiene sus reglas, y si no las respetan pues será mejor que se vallan!

-¡yo no me iré sin antes retar al líder del gimnasio!

-así que buscan al líder… ¡solo sigan este camino hasta salir del callejón, luego encontraran un camino de faroles rojos, síganlo y llegaran al gimnasio!

Aquella misteriosa mujer arrojo al suelo unas pequeñas esferas que explotaron y expulsaron humo, cuando el humo se disipo aquella mujer había desaparecido -esto fue extraño- dijo Misty -ni que lo digas, y eso que eh visto cosas extrañas en mi vida- respondió Ash quien no asimilaba lo sucedido.

Ambos salieron de aquel callejón, y en efecto, encontraron un camino lleno de faroles rojos que estaba a los costados de las calles empedradas. Habrá pasado unos minutos de caminata por aquella calle empedrara -¡wow esto es increíble!- dijo Ash al ver el edificio que tenía al frente -¡siii, eso debe ser una mansión!- dijo Misty; Ash y Misty habían llegado a su destino, habían llegado a las puertas de lo que parecía un antiguo castillo feudal japonés.

-¿crees que ese sea el gimnasio?

-no sé, pero esa mujer dijo que sigamos este camino. Además que no hay otro edificio grande por el lugar

-bueno… no perdemos nada con intentarlo

Ambos se acercaron para llamar a la puerta -¿ah?- dijo Ash extrañado pues de la nada la puerta se abrió por si sola -esto es raro- siguió diciendo mientras entraban a la mansión. Ambos entraron a la antigua mansión -donde se supone que es el campo de batalla- dijo Misty al ver un gran pasadizo -o mejor dicho, ¿quién se supone es el líder?- se preguntó Ash al mismo tiempo que Misty se apoyaba en una de las paredes del lugar.

-oye Misty, tú crees que… ¿Misty?- Ash empezó a mirar por todos lados al igual que pikachu -¡¿cómo demonios despareció Misty?!- dijo mientras miraba desesperado en busca de su amiga al mismo tiempo que pikachu empezó a inspeccionar los alrededores -¡ven pikachu, quizás este por aquí!- dijo Ash quien corría por los pasillos pero… -¡auch!- Ash estaba en el suelo totalmente adolorido y sobándose la nariz debido a un fuerte golpe -¡¿una pared invisible?!- dijo al ver que pikachu tocaba dicha pared.

Ash se levantó -¡vayamos por otro lugar!- pero la mala suerte de Ash lo haría que nuevamente se golpeara la cara -¡¿cómo demonios hay otra pared de esas?!- dijo Mientras se sobaba la nariz. Pikachu empezó a mirar la pared y a tocarla, fue entonces que a Ash se le ocurrió algo -¡pikachu, usa rayo en este lugar!- dijo Ash convencido de su idea -¿pi?- le respondido el roedor confundido -¡tú hazme caso, tengo un plan!- le respondido confiado el entrenador.

Pikachu obedeció a Ash y lanzo una gran descarga por todo el lugar dejando a Ash rostizado y tirado en el suelo -¡lo sabía, hay agujeros en esos muros transparentes!- dijo al ver que había una parte de la energía eléctrica que llego a la otra habitación separada por la pared.

Fue así que Ash empezó a cruzar aquel largo pasillo, siempre con pikachu haciendo descargas para poder ubicar un agujero por el que cruzar pero… -¡este siempre fue un callejón sin salida!- dijo al ver un muro de madera al frente suyo, Ash se dio la vuelta pero… -¡¿cómo demonios ahora hay muros?!- ahora, aquel largo pasillo lleno de muros trasparentes, tenía ahora un grueso muro de madera dejando a Ash dentro de una pequeña habitación sin salida -¡pika pika!- dijo el roedor llamando la atención de Ash y señalando un lugar en específico -¡una ventana, bien hecho pikachu!- Ash se fue al muro donde se encontraba la ventana, Ash trepo el muro y vio por la ventana que daba a un rio cercano -creo que… ¡aaahhh!- el muro se derrumbó y Ash cayo vacío al mismo tiempo que pikachu rápidamente se fue a ver si entrenador aún se encontraba bien.

-¡estoy bien pikachu!- dijo Ash quien se encontraba agarrando el muro para no caer al vacío, Ash saco la pokéball de butterfree y gracias a él es que Ash logro regresar a aquella habitación -¡este lugar fue hecho por un maldito loco, encontremos a Misty y regresamos a la ciudad!- dijo Ash pero justo cuando empezó a caminar, piso una parte del suelo haciendo que esta se hunda -¿ah?- dijo al ver como se abría y se veía una esfera de color rojo y blanco -¿una pokéball gigante?- la pokéball empezó a girar y fue en ese momento que Ash vio un rostro enojado dentro de la pokéball -pero que demo…- la pokéball exploto haciendo volar a Ash y a Pikachu por los aires.

-¡oigan! ¡¿Por qué me botaron de esa forma?! ¡devuélvanme a Misty!- gritaba Ash mientras abría las puertas bruscamente pues está ahora estaba fuera del gimnasio -¡¿cómo es posible esto?!- dijo al ver que ahora detrás de la puerta había un gran muro de madera -esto me está dando miedo…- dijo el muchacho quien no lograba asimilar la situación.

-déjame adivinar, ¿te expulsaron del gimnasio?

-¿quién eres?- pregunto Ash al ver a la chica que le dijo eso quien estaba acompañada de un golbat.

-me llamo Janine, y vivo en el gimnasio.

-¿eres la líder?

-no idiota, ¿no escuchaste que yo solo vivo en el gimnasio?

-¡en ese caso ayúdame, mi amiga se perdió y no la puedo encontrar!

-bueno…

Janine, quien tenía el cabello purpura un traje negro y una bufanda purpura, llevo a Ash por otro lado de la mansión y entraron sin ningún problema -¿cómo se perdió tu amiga?- pregunto Janine.

-entramos por una puerta y había un largo pasadizo, luego desapareció de la nada

-¡hayyyy! ¡siempre le eh dicho que quite esas cosas, o que cambie el lugar!

-no te entiendo

-ya se en donde está tu amiga, así que vamos

-sigo sin entender nada, pero vamos te sigo

Pasaron los minutos, Janine se había llevado a Ash por los largos pasillos de la mansión -tu amiga debe de estar en este lugar- dijo Janine quien abría una puerta en la que se veía a Misty temblando -¡maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?!- dijo Misty enojada.

-les pido perdón, debiste caer en una de las trampas de la casa

-¡estuve encerrada en este congelador!

-sí, lo sé. Por eso les pido disculpas

-¡estuve congelándome!

-si pero…- Janine no termino de hablar pues una especie de estrella choco a la pared dejando a todos menos Janine asustados -¡Janine, deja de hablar con el enemigo!- dijo un hombre de traje negro y cabello puntiagudo de color negro.

-¡papá! ¡ellos no son ningunos enemigos solo son personas que vienen por la medalla!

-así que vienen por la medalla…. ¡KYA!- de la nada Koga lanzo una estrella ninja que tenía una esfera metálica de color rojo y blanco -¡arbok ataca!- ordeno el líder mientras aquel pokémon salía de la pokéstrella -¡espere aun no estoy preparado!- grito Ash quien se había caído al suelo por el susto.

-¡uno siempre tiene que estar alerta en todo momento, no es mi culpa si es que no…!

-¡papá! ¡deja de tratar a todos los que vienen como si fueran unos… unos…!

-¡lo hago para la protección del gimnasio!

-¡¿proteger de qué?!

Ash y Misty estaban con una expresión de estar muy pero muy confundidos al ver la escena de la discusión entre padre e hija -¡eres un loco, por eso nadie quería ser mi amigo!- grito Janine mientras salía del lugar toda enojada al mismo tiempo que fue acompañada por su golbat.

-creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Ash que había decidido irse por la situación tan incómoda que se había presentado.

-¡NO!- grito Koga mientras lanzaba una estrella ninja directo a la puerta cerrándola de paso -¡ustedes vinieron por la medalla y no saldrán a menos que me hayan retado!

-yo solo vengo a acompañarlo

-¡en ese caso el chico de gorra se puede quedar!

Dicho y hecho, Misty salió del gimnasio en busca de Janine al mismo tiempo que Ash se quedó para tener un enfrentamiento con Koga, que por cierto será una batalla algo incómoda para Ash -así que… ¿Cuáles son las reglas?- pregunto Ash.

-¡será una batalla de tres contra tres!

-¡en ese caso, pikachu usa rayo!

-¡arbok, usa tu ácido y acabalo!

Ambos pokémon lanzaron sus respectivos ataques a la distancia produciendo que al momento de chocar, ambos ataques produzcan una especie de onda expansiva destruyendo algunos adornos que había en el lugar

-¡espera un momento! ¡¿este gimnasio es del tipo veneno?!

-¡si! ¡¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta?!

-¡oh demonios, yo pensé que era del tipo lucha!

En ese momento de distracción para Ash, en el que pikachu también se distrajo por ver a Ash, arbok ataco ferozmente a pikachu lanzándolo directo al muro dejando destrozado parte de ese -¡pikachu! ¡¿estas bien?!- el roedor salto de la parte destrozada del muro -pika pika- dijo mientras se sacudía la cabeza y se ponía en una posición de haberse recuperado de su aturdimiento -¡usa ataque rápido!- ordeno Ash al mismo tiempo que arbok se acercaba rápidamente hacia pikachu.

Mientras que la batalla entre Ash y Koga se daba dentro del gimnasio, Misty estaba fuera del gimnasio y no se perdió y cayó en ninguna trama pues ella estaba siguiendo a Janine quien estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad -¡deja de seguirme maldita sea!- dijo Janine mientras caminaba.

-es que el señor Koga es tu padre, como que fuiste dura con el

-¡no te metas en asuntos que no te incumban!

-pero…

-¡yo no tengo tiempo para esto, golbat vámonos!- dijo Janine mientras su golbat cogió uno de sus brazos y se la llevo volando -¿una mochila?- dijo Misty al ver que Janine llevaba una mochila en uno de sus brazos -acaso… ¿planea irse?- dijo al ver como Janine desaparecía de su vista.

Ash ya había hecho un cambio en su equipo debido a que pikachu había sido derrotado ante arbok -¡eevee usa doble equipo!- ordeno Ash haciendo que eevee se multiplique rodeando a arbok -¡usa ataque rápido!- dijo haciendo que eevee embistiera a arbok dejándolo noqueado.

-buena maniobra- dijo Koga mientras guardaba a arbok dentro de sus pokéball -pero no será suficiente contra el que sigue- Koga lanzo su siguiente pokéball de la que salió un pokémon que empezó a flotar en el lugar -¿qué es?- se preguntó Ash mientras sacaba su pokédex para identificar al pokémon -¿weezing…? ¡eevee usa ataque rápido!- ordeno Ash mientras que eevee se lanzaba hacia weezing pero este último esquivo el ataque fácilmente.

-¡weezing usa polución!- ordeno Koga mientras weezing expulsaba un gas toxico que empezó a cubrir el campo -¡eevee… rápido sal de ahí!- dijo Ash mientras tocia. Eevee, quien estaba dentro de la niebla toxica, estaba que tocia y empezaba a caer desmayado -¡eevee sal de…!- Ash no termino la frase pues vio como una llamarada salía de aquella niebla consumiéndola -¡eevee no!- dijo al ver la niebla disipada.

-¡¿cómo es posible esto?!

-¡eevee vuelve a tu forma original!

-¡¿a qué te refieres con forma original?!

Koga estaba sorprendido por lo que pasaba, pero fue más sorprendente lo que vio pues no logro asimilar no comprender lo que sus ojos veían -¡eevee ya detente!- decía Ash al ver como eevee había dejado de ser un flareon y ahora lucia como un jolteon quien había lanzado un trueno a weezing dejándolo noqueado por completo.

-¡explícate! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!- dijo Koga al mismo tiempo que eevee caía desmayado cosa que Ash fue a tomarlo en brazos.

-¡es una larga historia, pero ahora no tendré tiempo para explicarla!- dijo Ash quien salía del gimnasio -¡eevee se pone muy mal cuando hace esto, me lo llevare de urgencia al centro pokémon ya luego continuamos con la batalla!- dijo Ash quien se llevaba a eevee al mismo tiempo que era acompañado por pikachu.

-vaya, ese entrenador es…

-¡señor Koga!- dijo uno de los aprendices de Koga quien aparecía en el lugar

-¿qué sucede?

-señor… su hija… se le vio que salía de la ciudad

-¿y? ella siempre sale

-si… pero esta vez… se le vio que tenía el equipamiento de viaje… posiblemente se fue para no volver

-¡maldición! ¡¿estás seguro?!

-si… así nos informan muchos…

Ash estaba en el centro pokémon, él veía por un cristal como era que eevee estaba dentro de una capsula recuperándose -y que fue Ash, ¿ganaste?- pregunto Misty quien había llegado recién.

-no, eevee se transformó en un flareon y luego en jolteon. Le dije que parara pero no me hiso caso y ahora está mal

-pobre- dijo Misty mientras se acercaba al cristal y veía a eevee desmayado.

Habrá pasado una hora aproximadamente, la enfermera salía con un pequeño carrito en el que se encontraba eevee gozando de buena salud -¡eevee!- dijo Ash al mismo tiempo que eevee se le lanzaba a los brazos.

-tu eevee ya está recuperado, solo necesita descansar y por favor lo que sea que hizo para haber estado de esa forma, que ya no lo haga.

-no se preocupe, estará bien, ¿no es así eevee?

-bueno, en ese caso yo me voy.

La enfermera Joy se fue dejando a Ash y a Misty solos al mismo tiempo que pikachu se acercaba a eevee para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo -¿volverás al gimnasio?- pregunto Misty.

-no, lo dejare para mañana además que…

-¡contigo es con quien quería hablar!

-¿Koga?- dijo Ash al ver al líder quien caminaba hacia el

-posiblemente no lo sepas, pero mi hija Janine acaba de huir

-¿ah? ¿y eso en que me incumbe?

-es que quiero que me ayudes a buscarla

-a su hija la vi volando con un golbat

-sí, yo no puedo salir del gimnasio por razones de la federación. Verán, mi hija, me hija no quiere que deje el gimnasio.

-¿a qué se refiere?

-la federación me trasladara a otra región, Janine vio eso como que estoy que mancho el nombre de la familia y no quiere que me vaya.

-así que era por eso es que ella inicio esa pelea

-¿y que hay con eso de que ella no tenía amigos?

-cosas que se le salen por el enojo

-oh bueno- dijo Ash mientras se ponía a pensar, por alguna extraña razón le recordó a la relación entre él y su madre, que a pesar de que es una buena relación, le hiso recordar y se conmovió -¡está bien, le ayudaremos a encontrarla!- dijo Ash decidido.

-de acuerdo, en ese caso ten esto que la necesitaras- dijo Koga mientras le entregaba un pequeño objeto a Ash en las manos -esta es la medalla alma, la necesitaras si quieres entrar en la liga- dijo Koga mientras cerraba las manos del muchacho.

-¡pero… pero no puedo aceptarla! ¡ni si quiera gane la batalla!

-pues yo tengo la autorización de entregar la medalla a los que considere digno, me impresiono como es que dejaste todo para salvar a tu eevee- dijo Koga mientras acariciaba al pequeño zorro.

-pero yo…

-¡vamos Ash, acéptala! dijo Misty quien le daba un pequeño golpe a Ash en la espalda

-de acuerdo… no estoy seguro de esto pero la acepto

-en ese caso… según me informan Janine posiblemente se fue a este lugar- dijo Koga mientras señalaba al sur oeste de la ciudad -se le vio salir en esa dirección así que quizás ese en las islas que están en la zona- dijo mientras señalaba el conjunto de islas -en una hora sale un barco a esa zona, vayan y búsquenla, y si es posible tráiganla- dijo Koga al mismo tiempo que les daba los boletos para el barco que salía ese mismo día.

CONTINUARA


End file.
